Loyalty Leads To My Betrayal
by Daerwyn
Summary: After her mission ends in failure, she's tortured repeatedly by the Dark Lord. Incompetance is cause for being replaced, and Arcadia is just grateful she wasn't killed for her failure. With the news of her pregnancy, Arcadia knows that the Dark Lord will want his child - a child that resulted from her weeks of torture with him. The Order will need her help, and her child. *EDITING*
1. Chapter 1

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and whatnot are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"You don't. . . love. . . me?" I asked, disbelief.

"No," he growled, and before I knew it, he was gone.

"Well, I never loved you," I whispered, storming back to Charlie's house.

He left me. He left me saying he didn't love me. He left me saying that I was nothing. He left me like I was a piece of dirt. I am NOT a piece of dirt. I am Bellatrix Cygnus Lestrange, God damn it! Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange - the most feared female Death Eater - and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"You have failed, Trix, and you shouldn't have. You almost had it, until the end. What happened?" The Dark Lord questioned, his gaze burning holes into my head as I bowed, kneeling on the floor.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I couldn't use magic when I was there, or he would have figured it out-"

"I said to use whatever means to bring him to me and you don't!" He shouted. I flinched.

"I beg your forgiveness, my Lord. I could try to find him, to bring him to you. Give me another chance, please," I beg. "I will not fail you again, my Lord!"

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place!" He growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up roughly. I keep my eyes glued to the floor.

"If I would have used my wand, My Lord, he would have found out I was a witch and he wouldn't have trusted me! I had no choice but to make him fall in love with me!"

"And then he left you like a piece of trash, Trix. I remember when you came back three days ago. How you looked to be in so much pain. You loved him back."

"My Lord, that's not possible, to love a halfbreed like him. A Lestrange would never stoop that low."

"But that seems to be the case, either way. You will not find him, you will stay here until term starts. You will go to Hogwarts then and spy on Potter for me, do you understand? Or I will kill you by the end of the year."

"Yes, my Lord," I whimper.

"What was that?" He hisses. "Crucio!" He let go of my arm as pain consumed me. I fell to my knees, biting my lip to keep the burning of my limbs off my mind. It was the worse thing I have ever endured.

He finally released the curse.

"Yes, My Lord. I will spy on Potter," I say loud enough for him to hear.

"You fail me this time, and I will see to it that you are dead."

"I understand, my Lord."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

I nodded and hastily walked out of the Dark Lord's bedroom towards my bedroom, across from Draco's. I looked in the mirror and changed my appearance to straight black hair, unlike my unruly curls I got from my mother, and bright blue eyes. I changed into one of the many dresses my mother bought for me when I arrived back from Forks, and smiled. My baby blue dress matched my eyes perfectly.

I made my way to the library and started studying on what I missed while I was in Forks. I was going to catch up and show that Mudblood Granger that I was better. I had to surpass my classes if I was ever going to become a noble Pureblood again. I was trash in the Dark Lord's eyes now.

The rest of the summer passed uneventfully. I would get tortured every day for letting Edward get away. It was the moment of shame for my family, but I wasn't going to let it happen again. I would join Gryffindor to spy on Potter if I had to. Hell, I'd even date him to please the Dark Lord. Well, I wouldn't stoop that low, but I'd do nearly anything.

I've been locked into my room for three weeks. Ever since it happened. When the Dark Lord- I couldn't finish the thought. I just winced thinking about it. The elves fed me some food that Narcissa sent me, but that was it. No one talked to me, until today. The day we were leaving Malfoy Manor to go to Hogwarts.

"Are you ready?" My mother asked from the door.

I finished putting my dresses into the trunk with my initials, and turned towards my mother. "Yes, I just need to get my books, and I'll be ready for the train."

She nodded. "The Dark Lord has granted us permission to go to Diagon Alley immediately. Come, come."

I nodded and waved my wand over my clothes. They changed into a dress I saw Aunt Cissa wear, only in a light blue. I found a matching cloak in my closet that covered my Mark. Silently following behind my mother, we went to the fire place.

"Diagon Alley!" She shouted, throwing powder into the flames. I followed suit, copying her exactly. I landed and my mother grabbed my arm before we got stares. I stumbled after her and we arrived at Flourish and Blotts.

"Mrs. Lestrange, Miss Lestrange. A pleasure," the keeper stammered. "W-what can we get you?"

"Sixth year books," My mother said. I pulled out my letter and showed them to the shopkeeper.

Fifteen minutes later, just as we were about to pay, Potter walked in.

My mother stiffened.

"Mother, what do we do?"

My mother sniffed, "We have to let him go. Look at the Auror's with him."

I looked behind him and saw Tonks and Lupin. The blood traitor's daughter and the mutt.

I smirked to my mother before turning to the threesome. "My, my. Tonks, Potter, Professor Lupin. What brings you here? Is Potter getting the red carpet laid out?"

Potter looked at me. "No one wants to hear it, Lestrange."

"Oh, my! So cruel. My little heart just broke," I chuckled. My mother scoffed.

My mother grabbed my shoulder. "Let's go, Trix."

"Yes, mother. Oh, and Tonks?" I asked, waiting for Tonks to look at me. As she did, she saw my smirk and snorted.

"Whatever your going to tell me, it's not wanted. Especially sympathy."

"Believe me, if I felt sympathy, you'd be the last to know," I scoffed. "I always rooted for you," I whispered as I passed her.

She spun around. "What's that supposed to mean?" She shouted.

I stopped and looked at her. "Figure it out yourself, dear cousin."

* * *

Review for me! Five reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and whatnot are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

My mother led the way as we walked out of the shop and I saw Narcissa and Draco. My mother looked at me and we walked towards them.

"Draco, Cissy," My mother smiled, it caused a few passerbyers to flinch and stare. "Where are you going?"

"We were sent to find you," Draco said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You found us."

"There's a meeting at Borgin and Burkes, for Draco," Narcissa whispered looking around. I saw a few of the 'Golden Trio' look at us.

"We're being watched," I whispered.

"They can't do anything, or the Weasel might not eat for a week," Draco sneered, looking at the youngest Weasley boy, staring at us from a window of a destroyed Olivanders.

"Hurry," My mother said, ushering us down Knockturn Alley. I kept glancing behind me and didn't see anyone follow us. I was the last to enter, behind Draco, and saw Fenrir and Dolohov standing in the corner, by the windows. Draco immediately walked towards an object, which almost looked like a cabinent.

"This is it?" Draco asked. "Doesn't look like much."

"There's a twin in the Room of Requirements," Mr. Borgin said. "She needs to be fixed in order for a safe passage into the grounds."

My eyes widened a little. "Interesting," I murmured, touching the cabinent. I closed my eyes and got a feel of what the machine was like. It was a gift, you could say. Without warning, I was retched away from it. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw that no one was touching me, they were all staring.

"What did you see?" My mother asked.

"It's cold and dark," I whispered. Then louder, "It didn't show me much, just darkness, like the cellar. And damp and . . . retched. It has something going on with it. I was pulled away. I thought one of you were pulling me back."

Murmurs rang through the crowd and Draco looked at me. "Do you know how to fix it?"

I smiled. "I believe so."

"You'll show me?"

"As best as I can without breaking the Dark Lord's wishes, yes."

He nodded and we talked a little while longer until something in the window caught my eyes. I climbed the steps to the second floor, next to Fenrir, and looked out the window. He did the same, but I didn't see anything, only heard a soft scraping on the roof. I saw black, brown, and red hair duck behind the shingles. So its probably Potter and his crew.

Fenrir shut the curtains after making a close inspection and turned to me. "Ah, Trix, what is with you?"

"Fenrir," I greeted. "I just had a feeling we were being watched."

"They can't see us now," he said, voice gruff.

I nodded and turned toward the cabinent, watching Draco run his hands all over it. Inspecting it. Narcissa and Lucius in the corner, my mother next to Narcissa. They seemed so calm. This was life or death for Draco, my cousin. I can't believe they would do this just to punish Lucius. I mean, Draco is the last heir to the Malfoy name. There is no one else that can take it or continue it but him. Narcissa is to old to have more children, so its just him. I honestly felt bad for him. He didn't want to do this one bit.

"Can't they see how much he doesn't want to do this?" Fenrir asked from behind me.

I looked at him. "It's terrible, just as punishment because of the Ministry incident. Draco is the only heir left and if pure blood is so important, he wouldn't have this happen."

Fenrir nodded. "I completely agree."

I sighed and leaned against the railing. "Let's just hope he succeeds."

* * *

Review for me! Five reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and whatnot are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"Draco, Trix, we're leaving!" Narcissa shouted.

I pulled my trunk after me as I made my way down the stairs.

"Here, let me help you," Draco said from behind me.

"I'm fine," I said. I felt a hand over mine and I looked up in shock.

"Honestly, let me take it," he said.

I let go, still in shock, and he smirked, triumphant. "I'm working out my charm. Do you think it works?"

I rolled my eyes. "You'll have all the girls in Slytherrin except me swooning for you."

"Except you?" He teased.

"Yeah, except me. I have my sights on someone that won't dump me after a good fuck."

Draco glared at me. "The harsh truth."

"It's my specialty."

He chuckled and Narcissa smiled when she saw us. "Let's Floo there."

We nodded and Narcissa went first, then Draco, and just as I was about to go, my mother handed me something.

"Use this to help you spy on Potter."

I looked at the bundle in my hands. "What is it?"

"Open it on the train with only Draco around," she said, kissing my forehead.

"Alright. Bye, mother."

"Bye."

I threw the powder down, "Platform Nine and 3/4!"

I stumbled out and saw Draco waiting for me, his trunk and my trunk by his feet.

"What took you so long?"

"My mother. We have to find a good compartment," I told him.

He nodded and I said my goodbyes to Narcissa before boarding the train with my own trunk in hand. I had taken in back from Draco as soon as I could. We found an empty compartment and I shut the door and closed the curtains behind Draco. "What's going on?"

"My mother gave me this before I left."

I showed him the bundle and he looked at me. "Open it!"

I nodded and sat down. Carefully unwrapping it, I saw a map of the school as well as an invisibility cloak. There was a little note. "Dear Trix and Draco, this map was stolen from Harry Potter himself," I laughed. "Be careful and don't get caught with it. And use the invisibility cloak to get to wherever you need to go. Good luck, Cissa and Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Only my mother. So we have Potter's secret weapon," I told Draco.

He laughed. "Seems we do. What did the Dark Lord order you to do?"

I sighed, irritated. "Since I let the vampire get away I have to spy on Potter. The stupidest thing ever. All Potter does is talk to Dumbledore and hang out in the Common Room. If- If I don't finish this he'll kill me."

"There's no bloody way you can spy on Potter! Potter would strike you dead before the Dark Lord."

"Do I have a choice?" I cried, near tears and frustrated. "I either do this or die! It's not like you have a choice either! I don't want to do this! I didn't even want to join him but when your parents are Death Eaters do you have a choice ever in life?"

I heard a scuffle on the racks above Draco and I and I whipped out my wand. "Show yourself."

Harry Potter showed himself above the racks and I groaned. "Shit! Shit! Shit! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me! He's-"

"Trix, shh, calm down. It's all right. If Potter says one word before we talk to him you can just bring him to the Dark Lord yourself."

I bit my lip, keeping my tears back. I didn't want to die one bit. If I died, the Lestrange line will die in vain. Everyone will think I am a bad person, I kill people. Granted, the way I acted didn't help my case, but I was making it my goal to go good this school year.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" I asked, my voice quivvering a little.

"I just wanted to know if you're a Death Eater, Malfoy, but I guess I figured it out. And I want my Map back."

"Don't you see?" I told him. "If I don't watch you, I'll die! If I don't see what you're up to at all hours I'll die! I can't die! I have too much to do. I'm too young! It's not like I have a choice."

"Let Dumbledore help you," Potter pleaded.

"That would just kill me quicker!" I said, turning away and leaning on the wall as best I could.

Draco was the only calm one. "If you tell anyone, Potter, we'll be dead and our deaths will be on your conscious."

"How do you work the map?" I asked him.

"Give it to me, I'll show you."

I eyed him. "I won't hesitate to stun you if you pull anything."

"I'm not going to. I honestly understand. You have no choice but to do this. If I were you I wouldn't want to die either."

"Easy for you to say, you have the Weasley girl to watch after," I muttered.

"And you have each other," Potter retorted.

"You think-" I started. "Oh, no, no, no. Nothing like that's going on between us."

"Sure it isn't, Lestrange," Potter said, taking the map. "I so solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ink appeared and there was a map of the school on the parchment. "How do you put it out?"

"Mischief managed," Potter said, his wand touching the map. The ink disappeared immediately.

"Oh my god!" I smiled. "That is so cool!"

"The Marauders made it," Potter said. "Sirius, Lupin, my dad, and Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew?" I asked, scrunching my nose. "That's vile oaf is the dumbest person I know."

"That makes two of us," Potter mumbled.

"Don't compare me to you, Potter," I growled. I snatched the map back and glared at him. "Now why are you really here?"

Draco still had his wand pointed at Harry, but he was lowering it.

"I want to offer help. The Order suspects that you are going to be used to do something to the school. You tell us and the Order can offer you protection and a place to stay for the holidays."

I shook my head. "Don't you understand? He'll come after us and he'll never stop until he gets us!"

There was a knock on the locked door and Potter ducked under the cloak while I opened the door. "What?" I growled.

Granger and Weasley stepped back. "We were trying to find Harry, but he's obviously not in here."

"Oh, how wrong you are. He's in here all right."

"What's he doing in here with you?" Weasley asked.

"Trying to become best buddies. Why do you think? Caught him sneaking around. Come on in and find out for yourself."

Draco looked incredulous. "Are you insane? Inviting these two on?"

"What choice? Potter would just tell them anyway."

* * *

Review for me! Five reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and whatnot are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I sat down and Draco sat next to me. I made sure the things my mother gave me were in my trunk, so they wouldn't take them.

Draco was on alert, I could tell.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" Granger asked, locking the door.

"I was relaying the Order's proposal for them."

"Not bloody likely you'd even accept."

"You're right," I told Weasley. "I won't because he'd just torture my mum until she was dead and I can't live knowing I was the cause of my mum's death."

He seemed taken aback. "So you do know him?"

I sighed. Draco nodded. "He gave us missions to fulfill by the end of the year or he kills both of us."

"Wait till Dumbledore hears this!" Weasley laughed. "You'll be thrown out faster-"

I was in front of Weasley before he could comprehend what was happening. "You tell Dumbledore and I'll kill you myself."

He swallowed. "I was only joking."

I sat back down and played with my fingers in my lap.

"They don't have a choice," Potter said. "They either do what they need to or die in Voldemort's hands."

Draco and I flinched at the name. "Please don't say his name. I've faced him enough as is."

"Is that- is that where all the scars came from?" Granger asked.

I smirked. "You wish there was this many. Believe me, there are more, and not all of them are from him."

Draco nodded. "He tortured her as soon as she came back. She's been tortured every day for the past six weeks."

They all flinched and tears built in my eyes. "I can't get kicked out of Hogwarts or he'll kill me, but he'll do it slowly and painfully and I can only take so much. My parents may be able to handle it, but I am just as tough as you three. Potter knows what it feels like. Mother told me he Crucioed you in fourth year."

He nodded. "It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Hurt worse than anything I've ever imagined."

"Try having it with anger and determination added. It's like your on bloody fire. No one deserves it, not even me, and I believe I deserve a lot of punishment."

Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I think you should go to Dumbledore," Granger said. "Go to Dumbledore and tell him to kick you out of Hogwarts but send you to Order headquarters, somewhere he won't be able to find you."

"He has sources everywhere," I whispered. "He has sources in the Ministry, the -"

"This is the type of thing we need!" Potter said. "We need you to help us and tell us everything you know!"

"They won't take us in," Draco said. "We are already tainted."

I flinched at his words. "And broken. They won't take us."

Draco flinched at my words. He knew what happened to me those weeks ago.

"Broken?" Granger asked.

I looked at her, so much pain in my eyes she flinched. "You don't want to know."

"Oh," she gasped. "He didn't."

Tears built in my eyes and I curled my knees to my chest.

"What? What did he do?" Weasley asked.

Draco looked at me and rubbed my back as tears spilled from my eyes. I was mortified. I never cried in front of anyone before, let alone the enemy. But they were so helping. "Tell them," I told Draco. "See if they want to help us then."

"Trix was the Dark Lord's . . . play toy. She hasn't let any man touch her, except for me. She's terrified of them."

"Oh," Granger gasped. She moved towards me slowly and pulled me into her arms.

I stiffened. "If anyone saw this, they would call us traitors and-"

"After what you've been through I think you're stronger than anyone," Granger told me.

I bit back my tears. "You know, you three aren't that bad."

Even Weasley looked in disbelief. "He did that to her!" He shouted. I winced.

"Could you be quiet!" I whispered. "No one needs to come in here!"

"There's a silencing spell. No one can hear and its locked," Draco said.

Granger glared at Weasley. "Ron, you are not helping."

"Granger, let me go. . . please," I added.

She pulled away. "Call me Hermione, I insist."

I sighed. "If I start calling you that, I'll start in public. It would ruin my reputation, no offense, but I'd be ruined by Christmas break, and possibly dead."

"Then don't go back," Granger said. "Just stay on the train now and go back to London."

"Fat bloody chance," I muttered.

"I can't believe he did that," Potter said. "I mean, she's a minor and her parents-"

"My parents were bloody ecstatic that the Dark Lord chose me to be in bed with!" I growled. "They were bloody ecstatic! My mother was jealous!"

"But you're so young," Granger said. "What did you do to get in trouble?"

"I let a vampire escape, on accident of course."

"Vampire?" Granger asked. "The new teacher is a vampire. Professor Esme Cullen took over Life Skills, Slughorn takes Potions, while Snape has Defense class."

I choked on my own tongue. "That's the vampire! The fucking vampire family that I spent my last year living with and they just leave me on the fucking ground in a forest! Oh, bloody fucking hell! I'll kill them! I'll bloody kill them! I'll save Edward Cullen for last. I'll save him and show him what he left-"

"That's the one you dated?" Draco asked.

"That's the bloody one that the Dark Lord wanted!" I screeched. "And he dumps me and I get bloody tortured! I'm bringing him home for Christmas and the Dark Lord won't mess with me again. No he won't!"

Granger placed a hand on my mouth and I snapped my gaze to her. "Don't you dare," I growled.

"The vampires are students, that will be sorted into classes. The Order is bringing them here for extra protection. The leader is working in the hospital wing."

I smiled softly. "Carlisle was a doctor in the Muggle World."

"What do you mean tainted?" Weasley asked suddenly

I bit my lip. "We'll get kicked out for sure if we showed you."

Granger sighed. "They were marked, Ron."

"You mean like, you have that snake tattoo?"

I sighed. "Exactly."

"Let's see it then!" Potter said.

Draco looked at me and shrugged. "We don't have a choice now."

Draco and I pulled back our left sleeves and the three of them gasped.

"Oh, that's awful!"

"I got mine as punishment for what happened at the Ministry with the prophecy and my father," Draco said to Potter.

"I got mine before I left so that I couldn't run away while I was in America. I didn't want it at all. I can't exactly fight him and my mother convinced me it was an honor. Thank God I'm a metamorphagus, so I can hide it, but that's it. Draco will never be able to hide his."

"So you call each other by frist name? Bellatrix and Draco?" Weasley asked.

"It's Trix, not Bellatrix. That's my mother." Potter flinched. I turned to him. "I'm sorry about Sirius. He was a great guy. I would rather him live than my father any day."

"Is that where you got the other scars?"

I frowned. "Him and my mother, sometimes Lucius."

"Your mother?" Granger asked. "But when we saw her with you she looked so nice."

"She can if she wants to be. You do one thing to piss her off and she'll show you her fury, no questions asked."

I pushed my left sleeve down and shook my head. "She's lethal."

"Why was she put into Azkaban?" Weasley and Potter asked.

"She tortured Longbottom's parents to insanity. They are in St. Mungdo's right now, in a coma. My mother, father, uncle, and Croutch Jr."

Draco wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. "If we find out that you told Dumbledore this, anything other than we're marked, we'll find you over the summer and kill you," Draco said.

"Draco, there's no need to scare Weasley," I said, giving a soft smile.

"But Trix, it's fun."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards them. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. I don't care what you do Draco, but I can't just spy on Potter with Alice there. She'll see it and I won't have a choice. I have to leave the Dark Lord. Who knows what he'll do. Shit, what day is it?"

"September first," Granger said in a duh tone. Of course, how stupid of me. My eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" I shouted.

* * *

Review for me! Five reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"What?" Everyone asked. I shook my head and tucked my knees to my chest. Tears streamed down my face. I was late by week. My period was suppossed to start last week and I was never late, ever in a all the years I've had it. Granger seemed to notice something was up.

"You boys go off somewhere else. Harry, give Malfoy the cloak so no one will suspect anything. Find an empty compartment."

Potter handed Draco the invisibilty cloak and they left. I shut the door and placed a silencing spell.

"What's wrong?" Granger asked.

"I'm late," I whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Okay, its okay."

"It's not fucking okay! If I'm pregnant with his child, Granger, I'll kill myself, I swear to god I will."

"Get an abortion!" she said calmly.

I took a deep breath. "He'll find out, and he'll kill me."

"You are officially under Order protection by me whether you want to be or not."

"No, I want to be, but I don't want him to come and get me. I can't have his child. The Slytherrin line will die out with him."

"You can go straight to Madam Pomphrey and have her check you out as soon as we get off the train. I will go with you if you want."

"What if I'm not? What if I'm just skipping a few days."

"How many days?"

"A week," I mumbled.

She sighed. "If you go to Madam Pomphrey, she can tell you for sure, even if it is a scare."

I nodded. "Thank you, Granger. You really are nice to talk to."

She nodded. "I'm glad I can help."

The boys chose that moment to come back in. "There are no empty compartments, so we have to come back. Is it okay?" Potter asked us.

Granger nodded. "She isn't feeling well and I'm going to take her to Madam Pomphrey before dinner."

"You okay, Trix?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "Just a little headache, nothing too bad, but I want to get it checked out, in case I splinched or something."

"You already know how to apparate?" Weasley asked in awe.

I nodded. "The Dark Lord taught me before I left."

It was silent, until Potter started talking. "You really are going to talk to Dumbledore?"

"I'll try to tonight, after the feast. The sooner the better," I told him. They seemed to like that answer and nodded.

"We could go with you, plead your case," Granger offered. Potter nodded but Weasley seemed hesitant.

"I'll go with her," Draco said. "I think he deserves to know what the Dark Lord wants from him."

"We'll all go," Potter said.

I sighed. "I take it we can't change your mind," I told them. They shook their head. A knock at the door and I grabbed the invisibility cloak from my trunk and threw it over Draco. "They'll believe me more than you," I informed him when I heard him protest.

I opened the door and saw Alice.

"What, leech?" I asked.

She inhaled. "Bella?"

"Shit," I cursed. "Yes, its Bella. What do you want?"

"I smelt your scent and I couldn't believe it! But you look so different! I've missed you! What happened to you! All those scars aren't from when we left!"

"Leave, Alice, before I make you."

"Bella-" she started, hurt.

"I said leave," I growled.

"What are you doing with these three?" She asked.

"They came to me for questions concerning the Order. Why are you and your shiny ass family here?"

"We're reinforcements for the school. Oh, Bella! It's going to be great being in school with you!"

"Alice, what do you see in my future?" I asked.

Granger gasped. "You're a seer!"

Alice ignored her and zoned out. She came back gasping. "There's a man, he has a scary face. He has you bowing in front of him and you're petrified, it looks like. He raises his wand and he tortures you! You scream and he kills you."

"What does he say? Does he say anything? Alice, I need exact words!" I begged her.

"He says, you've killed the next heir. How dare you? My child and you kill him," she said as I whimpered. So I was pregnant. "Then you pleaded with him, telling him that you need to live. That your sorry, but you couldn't have anyone suspecting that his child was being produced. Especially in the middle of the school year and you call him 'My Lord' and then he tortures you saying, 'You killed my son! How dare you? You deserve to die too!' and then he kills you. That was Voldemort, wasn't it?"

I took a deep breath. "Thanks, Alice, now please leave. Tell your family not to talk to me too much. I can't be seen with them."

"Bella-"

"Please, Alice. I'll talk to you later."

I shut the door before she could say anything else and I locked it. I placed the silencing spell back and I leaned against the door. "I'm ruined!"

"Are her visions set in stone?" Draco asked.

I shook my head. "But I already chose."

"What about the whole my son thing?" Potter asked.

"I think - I think I'm -I'm-" I looked to Granger for help.

"Apparently she's pregnant with you-know-who's child."

I whimpered. "Don't tell anyone. I'm going straight to Madam Pomphrey and getting that vile thing out of me."

"That's why," Draco murmured. I sat back down in my seat and leaned my head on the window. I shook my head and watched as trees flashed past the windows, in the pouring rain. A lone tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away.

Weasley nodded. "I can't believe this is happening to you."

"I deserved it," I mumbled. "I deserved it all. The tortures. I don't follow his orders. I always do them the way I saw fit. He hates it and I deserve it. I deserve all of this."

"No one deserves this," Potter said. I shook my head.

"There's a reason this happened to me!" I told him. "Someone is out to get me! God is just laughing it up out there! The Devil is ready to take me! I'm a terrible person! My mother's a terrible person! This summer, I was trained to torture and kill people, Potter. I was trained! Draco and I were trained to torture Muggles, and Mud-I mean Muggleborns! And Half-bloods and blood traitors! Anyone that's surperior to the Dark Lord!"

"He's a half-blood, too," Potter said. "Did he tell you that?"

I looked at him confused. "Lies. He's a pureblood. He's Slytherin's heir."

Potter laughed, "That's what he tells you!"

Draco and I nodded, confused. "He's a pureblood! No one other than purebloods can have the power he has."

Potter shook his head. "Tom Riddle is a half-blood. His mother was the heiress to Slytherrin, and his father was a Muggle that left his mother when he found out she was a witch. His father wasn't even magical!"

I gasped. "That lying bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

They all laughed, including me. "I can't believe it! He's been lying to me all this time! To us! To everyone!"

"Dumbledore told me."

"That man-"I stopped myeslf and corrected myself for their sake. "That man knows everything," I smiled.

Draco smiled and pulled me into his side. "You'll be fine, Trix. But why did the vampire girl call you Bella?"

"Because I was a Muggle named Bella Swan when I met them. They don't know my real name."

"That's good, but why the hell did you cover me with the cloak?"

"Because if it was the Weasley girl, Ginerva, she would have thought you were trying to kill them."

"Her name is Ginny," Potter said.

"I prefer Ginerva," I told him. "It's more pureblood standish."

"Just try to call her Ginny."

"Fine, Ginny would have thought you and I were trying to kill them."

"Better," Weasley muttered.

I sighed. "We have like five hours until we get there. What are we going to talk about, or are you three going to go off and talk to all of your friends?"

"We'll stay," Hermione said firmly.

"So tell us all the Death Eater gossip," Weasley said.

I rolled my eyes. "We mainly just sit around and attend meetings. We try to find out what the Order's up to. Attack random Muggle places. That's just about it." They alerady knew that much.

"What about the meetings? What do you do?"

"He tortures everyone of us for a past failing mission, which is frequent," Draco said. "Then he tells us where to go and what to do. Nothing fancy and nothing elaberate. Very ameture."

"What do Order members do?" I asked. I needed info to get in the Dark Lord's good graces, even though carrying his child would be enough.

"Sit around a table and talk."

I laughed. "We don't even have a table! We just stand!"

"That's. . . inconvienent."

"Well, I mean we do, but we hardly use it," I corrected myself. "Where in the world do you guys meet? You have tons of people. Not everyone can fit into the Weasley house."

Good job, Trix. Work the question in.

"Well, I mean, Grimmauld Place is small, but we all fit just fine," Ron said, eating a chocolate frog. "And since Sirius died and Death Eaters started to kill us off, we've been getting smaller and smaller."

I smiled to myself. Grimmauld Place. Twelve Grimmauld Place, if I remember correctly.

"That's such a shame," I sighed. Locking information in my vault right now.

* * *

Review for me! Five reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

We talked for a little bit and then we had to change into our robes. The guys left and Granger and I changed quickly before her and I left, but I changed myself into a random girl so no one would suspect.

"So, Jaime," Granger said, looking at me. I looked at her confused.

"Who?"

"You," She laughed as someone walked by.

"Oh, right, sorry. Yes, Hermione?" I asked. She was covering me.

"What classes are you taking?"

"Whatever will get me a good job," I told her. "My mother will most likely disown me."

"Don't you have an individual account?"

I nodded. "But I can't touch that until I'm seventeen, and I am not turning that until September thirteenth."

Alice walked by just then. "Alice?" I asked.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"It's me, Bella," I said, changing into Bella Swan. She gasped.

"What can I do?"

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you but no one can see me talk to you in my real form or I'll get in trouble."

"With that man," she said.

I nodded. "Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," She said immediately.

"Am I pregnant?"

She zoned out and came back smiling. "Congradulations! Who's the father-Is it that man's?"

I nodded. "It's only Dumbledore and the Order's business. I can't tell you unless Dumbledore does. And I want you to find me if you see me dying in the near future, okay?"

She nodded. "Is that all?"

I nodded. "Yes, just tell me, alright?"

She nodded. "Of course. I would have even if you didn't ask me."

I hugged her, "Thank you, Alice."

I pulled away and as she walked away I turned to Hermione. "I'm getting soft. I need to talk to my mother a little more."

"You really want to be an ice bitch?" She asked. "I like you better this way. It makes you seem human, not a monster."

"Gee, thanks."

"I meant it like you've changed for the better."

Snape walked by and he stopped when he saw me. "You're not fooling anyone, Trix."

"I'm not fooling you, Severus," I shot back. Granger stiffled a laugh.

"What are you doing with Miss Granger?"

"Switching sides."

He paled. "Miss Lestrange, I really-"

"I can't joke around?" I smiled when I leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I can't anyway. I hold something the Dark Lord wants dearly." I whispered to him. His eyes widened.

"Are you-"

"Pregnant? Yes, I am."

"Do you want me to tell him or-"

"I'd love that, Severus, but I'll write my mother and him."

"Trix, what did I say about calling me that?"

I sighed. "Sorry, Professor."

Hermione laughed under her hand.

Snape walked off with a glare to Hermione and the 'look' to me.

"So, you're going to Pomphrey, right?" Hermione asked. I nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, "No. I'll be fine on my own. Don't worry about it. I'll be at dinner though. As soon as Pomphrey finishes, which should be about five minutes, I'll be back and new."

"If you're sure. . ." she sighed.

I nodded, "I'll be fine."

If she knew that I was planning on keeping this child, she'd throw a fit.

* * *

Review for me! Five reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Hours later, the train stopped and Potter and his friends left. I smirked at Draco, "My mission is coming along smoothly."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his trunk while I grabbed mine. House elves came by and took them and I followed Draco off the train.

"There you are!" Pansy cried. "Draco! We couldn't find you anywhere!"

I assumed when she said we, she meant Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Pansy."

"Trix! You're back! Where were you? Did you have fun? Did he send you away?" She whispered the last bit.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, yes I had fun, I was in America, and no, he didn't send me away."

"Shame, you could be useful. He must not see it."

I glared at her and she backed off immediately. Draco smirked at me. "Don't scare her, she means well."

"You can fuck her all you like, I don't want to join though."

He smirked. "You'll change your mind later."

"A three-some?" I teased. "Not my style."

"What is your style?"

"An actual cute guy and not some jerk, and only two people, including myself."

"Damn, and I was hoping for you, Daphne, and I."

I rolled my eyes. "Dream on, Draco."

"Oh, I will."

I felt arms around my waist and I stiffened. "Get the hell off of me," I said coldly. Draco turned around and looked at me.

"Trix, what's wrong, baby?"

I could smell heavy alcohol on his breath. "Blaise, you are drunk already. Get off of me."

He didn't make a move and I spun around and placed my wand at his throat. "I said get off. If you don't even think about listening to me I'll make sure your mother has one less man in her life to worry about."

Blaise glared at me. "Don't you bring my mother into this, love."

"Then keep your fucking hands to your fucking self," I growled.

I spun around and walked off, leaving Draco forgotten, but he caught up with me. "That was pretty sexy. Blaise is still trying to figure out what happened."

"Maybe the train will run him over. He's a nice guy, but after what happened, no one can touch me like that. No one, not even you, Draco."

He nodded. "I understand."

I left Draco to the Great Hall and I ran off to Pomphrey.

"Madame Pomphrey," I said when I saw her.

"Miss Lestrange, what can I do for you?"

"I need to ask for a favor," I said, wringing my hands together nervously.

"What is it?" she asked wearily.

"I'm pregnant," I said confidently, "And I want to keep it, but I can't let the father know. I mean, I told him I am, but he wants me to get rid of it."

"And why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because Draco and I, we're hitting a rough patch and he wanted me to come to you to get the abortion potion," I lied easily. I'd tell Draco later on to go along with it. "And I want to keep this baby, but I don't want to lose Draco. . . is there a way that you can write it down on my record that you gave me the potion, in case someone asks, but you really don't?"

She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, "Miss Lestrange, I really am sorry for your situtation, but-"

"Please," I begged, fake tears running down my cheeks. "I'll give you anything, I just need to keep this child. I don't care if Draco finds out later, but he can't find out now. No one except for you and I can know about this, please."

"I have to tell Professor Dumbledore and your head of house."

I swallowed thickly, faking my trembling lip, "B-but they can be the only ones. Please, I beg of you, I can't let this child go, I love it already. And as much as I love Draco, I'm positive things will work out in the end. Please, Madam Pomphrey, I need you to do this for me."

She sighed, thinking about it. "Alright, but as long as you write your guardian immediately."

"But my temporary guardians are Lucius and Narcissa!" I pleaded. "I can't write them. You have to understand. This has to be a secret. If-"

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Lestrange? Pomona?

"Miss Lestrange is pregnant, Albus," Madame Pomphrey said. "She wants me to write on her charts that I gave her an abortion potion without actually administering it."

"Please, Professor, I can't let Lucius find out. He'd kill me for it," I whispered. I wiped fake tears from my eyes and let my make-up smear. "I-I have to keep this child. I love it already."

Albus's eyes flickered from my stomach to my face and then to Madam Pomphrey's. "I see no harm in writing on her record. Miss Lestrange, who is the father?"

"Draco. . ." I whispered. "But he wants me to rid of it. He says we're too young. That I should finish school first. Professor, I can't let him know that I kept it. I can hide it from him, I swear, I just don't want to get rid of my child."

"I understand. I'm sure that no one will find out about this. Of course, I'll tell Severus, seeing as he is your head of house, but that will be all. Is that fine?"

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I don't know how to repay you-"

"I suggest you run to the hall to catch dinner, Miss Lestrange. The sorting will begin momentarily and we both must be in attendance."

I nodded, murmuring my thanks, before dashing to the Great Hall. I changed my appearance so that my eyes were a vibrant brown and my makeup smudges were gone.

I entered the Great Hall in a flock with everyone else staring at me as I walked to my table. I heard whispers about my encounter with Blaise. I'd be top gossip for a while.

"Yeah, he hugged her and she freaked out on him."

"She was walking and Blaise Zambini came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she like freaked. She whipped around and threatened him. Scariest thing I've ever seen. She looked so freaked, like it scared her too. I don't know what happened while she was away, but I'm not messing with her any time soon."

I looked at Dumbledore and he was watching me. I sighed and sat down next to Draco, my elbows on the table and my head in my hands.

"Baby, why did you do that to me?" Blaise asked, sitting on my other side. I stood up and walked around the table, sitting next to Pansy and Daphne.

"No means no, Blaise. And you are so drunk I can smell it from here," I muttered. Daphne hugged me.

"I've missed you! What have you been up to? Why were you gone?"

"I needed some time away. How have you been, Daph? I've missed you too."

"Oh, well. . ." she started, then proceeded to tell me about her new boyfriend that already graduated. I wanted to tell her that older guys were overrated, but something in me stopped. She was happy and I respected that, and then the sorting started and people gasped when they saw the Cullen's.

Every Cullen was sorted into Gryffindor, thank god. I looked at Snape and he seemed to feel me looking at him. He looked at me and sent me a meaningful gaze.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I saw Carlisle and Esme for the first time in weeks and I was suddenly angry. It was because of them that I was tortured. It was because of them that Voldemort did what he did! It was because of them all!

"Trix?" Draco asked.

I looked at him. "What?" I snapped.

He seemed taken aback. "Your hair was smoking."

I smiled, "Sorry, I was just mad a little bit."

"About what?"

"The vampires being allowed in school. Its dangerous," I said. "They could attack anyone at any moment," I told them all.

Daphne nodded. Blaise looked at me, still drunk as hell. "Want to head back to my room, sweet cakes?"

I snorted. "In your dreams, Blaise," still a little uncomfortable. People were watching in interest, trying to get gossip.

"So how was your summer, Crabbe, Goyle?" I asked, trying to get off of Blaise's attention span.

"Great. My mum kept telling me to study my books after I got them, because she wants me to get a good job in the Ministry," Crabbe said.

Goyle nodded. "The same."

"What about you, Pansy?"

"Shopping, mostly, then there were a few slumber parties. If I'd have known you were back I would have invited you," she said, sarcastic.

"Need I remind you, bitch, that its because of me that you are even able to show your face."

She glared at me and engaged in a conversation with Millicent. Daphne was laughing. "You tell her, Trix. What happened to you? You used to shower in guys attention, flirt back, but now your like pushing it away."

"Because some people are a little too forward, Daphne, and guys need to learn to go after people that are in their league, not way out," I said, glaring at Blaise. "Especially if they're drunk as all get out."

Daphne nodded. "I totally agree. Then they are just jerks."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Baby, don't be like that," Blaise cooed.

I groaned. "I'm so not coming back to the Common Room right away if he's going to be there. I'm locking my door extra tight as well, if that's the case."

"Me too," Daphne murmured.

Dinner ended and we all left. I stayed far from Draco for appearance sake and stuck with Daphne. She was nice, I could see us being friends.

As soon as we got into the Common Room, I pulled Draco towards me and into a secluded area.

"Look," I started. "I-"

"Did you take the potion?"

"Listen," I growled. I looked around and made sure no one could hear us. "I told Madame Pomphrey to write on my file that I took it. I told her you were the father and you wanted me to get rid of it, but I wanted to keep it. So, if Lucius asks, he'll see that I got rid of it. She told Dumbledore and Snape. As far as you know, its gone."

"But you did keep it?" he whispered.

I nodded, "He'll kill me. And if Potter's friends think its gone, then they'll start to get closer to us and whatnot, alright? So, please, just don't say anything. If anyone asks, I'm not pregnant and-"

"So, let me get this straight," he grinned. "You're keeping it behind my back. I told you to get rid of it. And Madame Pomphrey and Dumbledore AND Severus are going to lie to Lucius about it?"

I giggled, "You got that right."

"And why did you pick me as the father?"

"We're together all the time, its plausible," I shrugged. "I mean, they'll never figure it out, but we got to make it seem real. So when you see me sit as far away from you as possible, don't think anything of it."

He chuckled. "You have to be the one to write to your mother and the Dark Lord."

I sighed, closing my eyes and rocking back. "I know. I'll do that right now. Thank you for this, Draco. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't agree to this."

"Well I didn't," he smirked.

My heart dropped, "Draco, you have to! I mean, come on! Merlin, Draco-"

"But," he interrupted. "I will. Go on, write them. I'll meet you down here for a little relationship chat, alright?"

I laughed, "In your dreams. I'm going to bed. I'll need it. Goodnight, Drakey-poo."

He narrowed his eyes, "Trixy-Wixy."

"Oh, touchee," I smirked. I walked further into the dungeons for my room and collapsed on my bed.

"You're going to sleep in that?" Pansy asked from my left.

I looked at her, "No, Pansy. I'm just relaxing."

"Why did you completely freak out on Blaise? You and him used to be best friends."

"He was drunk and he would have embarrassed himself in front of the entire school if I didn't give him something to think about," I said, coming up with a quick excuse. "He'll have a major hangover tomorrow. Now, I need to write my parents. I suggest you get to sleep."

I pulled out a piece of parchment from my trunk and ripped it in half. I started to write quickly and made sure that the girls were asleep. They were.

I had to make sure that I really was pregnant and that this wasn't just a scare. I closed my eyes and murmured a spell under my breath. A swirl of gray mist surrounded me, and then when I opened my eyes, the mist had formed one simple symbol. A plus sign. I was pregnant. A few tears fell down my cheeks. I was so young. I was too young. And I'm just starting my sixth year. . . I'd have to use an illusion charm when my belly starts to get larger.

I started to write the two letters. One to Narcissa and Bellatrix, the other to the Dark Lord himself.

_My Lord,_

_I have some news that I'm sure you'd be pleased to hear. Due to one of my torture session, a moment that happened three weeks ago, in fact. Due to the fact that you had me. . . pleasure you, forgive me if I'm not using the words you'd use to describe it, I am pregnant. With your child. If you do not want it, I am willing to rid of it. Of course, if you do wish to keep it, then I will keep it. I will be able to hide the chid, should you wish to keep it. _

_Madame Pomphrey knows I am pregnant, as does Dumbledore and Severus. My cover story clearly states the child is Draco's and that I do not want anyone to find out about it. I had Madame Pomphrey write on my record that I took the abortion potion, because I was 'terrified of Lucius finding out. And Draco wanted me to rid of it, but I refused.' But I assure you, I have not._

_Also, I have learned that the position for the Order of the Phoenix is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The youngest Weasley boy can't keep his secrets very well._

_Forever your servant,_

_Trixy_

I rolled my eyes at Ronald's stupidity. He really believed I'd go to Dumbledore? He really believed I'd never tell anyone that he told me? He'd be wishing nothing ever happened.

I called my house-elf, Cindy, and she trembled as she took the letter.

"Let no one catch you with this," I said. "Give this letter straight to the Dark Lord, no one or nothing else. Got it?"

She nodded, took the letter, and apparated. I took a deep breath and then started to write my mother.

_Mother, Father, _

_I have wonderful news. I'm pregnant. If the Dark Lord accepts it, then I will keep it. But if he does not accept it, then I will rid of it. Of course, I'd never disgrace our pureblood name, and go against the Dark Lord's wishes, should he want it or not. Draco and I have come to an agreement in our relationship, even though he wants me to get rid of our child. I'll explain further during Christmas holidays._

_Love,_

_Trixy_

I summoned my owl and sent it off. I relaxed as soon as it disappeared over the horizon. Slipping my pajamas on, I slid into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

The next morning, as I walked down to breakfast, the owls came. My black owl swooped down and dropped a black letter on my lap.

I stared at it for a moment and rolled my eyes, "My mum already's checking on me."

People lost interest after that and I unfolded the letter, reading it quickly.

_Trixy,_

_Our Lord told me to send this letter on his behalf. Keep it. During Christmas holidays, we will discuss the matter more clearly. Tell no one you're expecting, except for those you said you already told. Also, Draco has informed me that Potter and his friends know? What is the meaning of this? I'll be sending you a cloak that charms it from showing. _

_I'll write you tomorrow about it also, in more detail, on what you should expect._

_Your mother and Aunt,_

_Cissy and Bella_

I crumpled up the letter and smiled to myself. I made it disappear with a flick of my wand and wrote a quick reply.

_They think I got rid of it, Potter and his friends._

_Trixy. _

My owl was waiting for it and I slipped it on its leg and he flew off. I smiled to Daphne, who was watching me curiously. "Was that your mother?"

"I was telling her that I'm no longer sick, like I was over break."

"I see," she smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're better then."

"Thanks," I said nonchallantly. I took a long sip of my orange juice.

A throat cleared behind me and I jumped, setting my cup down.

"Yes. . .?" I asked, turning around. "Professor?"

Dumbledore's gaze shifted to Draco, who was glaring at his bacon. Such a comedic man, Draco.

"Madame Pomphrey wishes to see you after . . . breakfast, before your classes."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be sure to go there immediately," I said, noticed Draco perk up. Good boy.

He nodded to me and walked up to the head table. Tapping his glass, he said, "May I please have your attention!" Everyone looked up to him. "As you know, we have vampires living at the school to keep it safe. Now, they do not harm people, only animals. So all you unregistered animagi, be careful. No one is to go in the Forbidden forest during night times. Now, would all of you please help me welcome Professor Esme Cullen, she will be teaching Life Skills - for all sixth year students. Which means Professor Severus Snape is to move onto Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

All the Slytherrin's cheered, Draco, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, and I the loudest.

"And Carlisle Cullen will be helping Madame Pomphrey in the Hospital Wing. Would Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley please come up here after breakfast? Now, tuck in!"

I finished eating quickly. As I stood, Daphne stood. "Do you want me to come with you to Madame Pomphrey?"

"No, I'll be fine. Go ahead to class. I'll see you then."

I walked through the doors of the Hospital Wing a moment later and saw Pomphrey waiting for me.

"Hello, Miss Lestrange."

"Madame Pomphrey," I nodded. "Why do you need me?"

"I need to discuss the arrangements for the. . . child."

"I'm going to talk to Lucius and Narcissa over break," I said softly.

"Of course, but during school, when you come back after break, you'd be expected to give birth after break. During school."

"I know," I said softly.

"Do you have any idea how that is going to work?" she asked. "Do you have a plan on what you're going to do?"

"Well, by then I plan to tell Draco I kept it," I said. "And if worst comes, then I'd just quit school. I mean, Dumbledore won't allow a baby in school, so-"

"Ah, I don't think you realize what Life Skills class is, do you?"

"It's where you're matched with a man or woman, depending on your gender, and you have to act like a couple."

"Dumbledore will no doubt put you and Mr. Malfoy together and you will just resume your Life Skills class throughout the year. And you can make arrangements with the Malfoy's while you return for your seventh year."

"Ah, Pomona, sorry I was late. I just finished a quick hunt," A voice interrupted.

"But, the baby," I said. "I'd miss all of my classes just to care for it!"

"Perhaps, but you could start a study system and take exams, do homework to keep up," Pomphrey said. "Now, Dr. Cullen will be helping you, as will I through this process. Carlisle, the girls pregnant with Mr. Malfoy, but he demanded she get rid of it."

"But she's keeping it," Carlisle nodded. "We know. Albus told the entire family last night."

"He wasn't suppossed to tell anyone besides Severus!" I cried. I stood up from my seat on my bed and stared at Carlisle. "You can't tell anyone. Your family of leeches can't tell anyone either."

"We'd never-" he started.

"I mean it. Not to Potter, Weasley, or Granger. They think I've gotten rid of it as well."

"Of course not, we'd never say anything like that. Spreading gossip," Carlisle defended.

I wiped the fake tears in my eyes, "If Lucius finds out, he'd disown Draco. I can't do that to Draco. His only family can't disown him because of me. I mean, we're cousins, but its not worth it. It's not worth Draco's family for me to be happy." I sighed. "He can't find out. Not yet."

"But-" Carlisle started.

"What?" I asked. "But what?"

"You're Isabella Swan, yes?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange the second," I corrected. "Who's Isabella?"

He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, "Nevermind. You looked like her. Miss Pomphrey, do you mind leaving Miss Lestrange and I to talk."

Pomphrey left and Carlisle sighed. "Bella, I know its you."

"Do not call me Bella. That is my mother's name. My name is Trixy, but to you its Miss Lestrange."

"Alright, Miss Lestrange, do you mind telling me why Draco wants you to get rid of it?"

"I'm too young, he says. I'm still in school. I just turned seventeen last week. He thinks that if - if I were to have the child, I'd not only ruin his future, but my own. Draco knows his father will disown him and I can't let Uncle Lucius do that to Draco. It's stupid, really, but we can't deal with a child."

"Have you thought about adoption?" he asked.

"A pureblood child put up for adoption?" I laughed. "That's like putting a royal child in the Muggle World up for adoption. It's unheard of and I will not be the first."

"What do Harry, Hermione, and Ron think?"

"They think I got rid of it," I mumbled. "They came across us and I was talking to Draco about it. They don't think I should keep it either."

"I see," Carlisle murmured. "Is there a reason why Alice's vision is connected to this."

I looked at him and he knew. His eyes told me that much. "It's nothing. Please, you can't tell Dumbledore," I sighed. "Alice's visions about it have to stay secret. Only your family, if that. None of this can get out."

"So it is the Dark Lord's child?"

Tears came to my eyes and I looked out the window, seeing the summer sun shine over Black Lake. "Yes. But not even Dumbledore can find out about that."

"I understand. If that were to happen, the man'd kill you."

I nodded quietly. "Please, don't tell. This is a secret between me and your family."

"Why did you say it was Draco's?"

"Because its believable. We're always together, everyone thinks we're dating. If they knew who's it really was, I'd never be allowed back to Hogwarts. I'd never be allowed home. I'd be sent to Azkaban."

"People are only sent to Azkaban for being Death Eaters," Carlisle murmured. I showed him my left arm, bare due to my Metamorphic powers.

"I'm not a Death Eater," I said confidently, knowing I was lying but not letting it show. "I'm a daughter of two."

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus, correct?"

"Unfortunately. My godparents, Lucius and Cissa, are the same," I said. I stood up. "I need to get to class. What I said can't be told to Dumbledore, Pomphrey, or any one else."

He nodded, "Of course not."

"Not even Edward."

"Never."

"Don't even think it," I hissed at him, my finger pointed threateningly. He nodded once and I left the Wing, going to my first class. Joy, Life Skills.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"Hello, everyone, my name is Professor Esme Cullen, but all of you can call me Esme. Now, all of you pick a name from this pot," the woman vampire smiled.

I frowned and nudged Draco. He looked at me and followed my gaze to the pot.

"Our couples are picked out of there," I whispered. "If I'm paired with Potter, kill me."

"If I'm paired with Granger, do the same."

I giggled and waited.

Esme walked around, holding the pot to everyone. When she came to me, I reached in and felt a name snap to my hand. I pulled it out and was about to read it, until Esme grabbed it from my hand. "No reading until I say."

"Sorry, Professor," I said bitterly, taking it out of her cold hands. Draco stiffled his laugh. I glared at him and he stopped immediately, taking a paper out of the pot.

When everyone got one, Esme turned around and smiled, setting the pot on her desk. "Alright, people, open them!"

I ripped my open and sighed in relief. Draco.

I turned to Draco and he gave me a soft smile.

"Thank god," I breathed.

"I am not pairing up with Potter!" Pansy cried.

"I'm not pairing up with her," Potter said.

"I'm sorry, Miss Parkinson, Mister Potter, but you can't switch partners," Esme said. I snickered.

"Serves her right," I breathed to Draco.

"Who'd you get paired up with then?" Pansy sneered.

I threw her a loving smile, "Draco. Isn't he soooo hot?"

She glared at me, "You are a such a bitch, Trixy."

"And you're a whore," I threw back.

She growled and was about to flick her wand at me, when I sent it from her hands and to the floor. "Good job, Parkinson. You've just showed how weak you are."

A few Slytherrin's laughed, but my glare on her was ice cold.

"You're glowing, Trixy," she sneered. "Have another late night fuck with Draco?"

I gave a humorless laugh, "You wish. He was with you last night instead."

She glared at me, "How dare-"

"Oh, I dare," I snapped. "Just like I dare you to grow a pair."

"I am not-"

"You will listen to me," I snarled. "Stop being a bitch and start acting like the pug you are."

Draco grabbed my arm to keep me from advancing. I was thrown down in my seat. I threw Draco a vicious glare. "I'm not talk to you, Draco," I snapped. "I'm talking to Miss Parkinson."

"It's Pansy to you," Parkinson snapped.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Pugsy. Now, Professor, please, get back to your lesson."

"For the remainder of the year, you and your partner will live in shared quarters." I about hugged Esme here. "There will be charms on your bedroom to prevent acts that are not allowed in school from happening, such as sex. You will be bound to act as a couple for an entire year. No cheating. No divorce. No breaking up. You will all be 'married' in a sense. Now, will each couple grab one of these portkeys that will lead you to your room. Your names are on top. Please, take yours and only yours. Each couple will have a password to prevent other couples from sneaking in. Grab on. I'll meet you there."

Draco and I made our way over to mine and I grabbed on, him with me. A twisting feeling and then we landed outside the painting of a graveyard.

"I like it, has a certain. . . pleasantness about it," I commented, looking at the graveyard. A skeleton rose from the side and looked at Draco and I.

"Password?" it hissed out through its bones.

I looked at Draco, letting him chose.

"Baby Venia."

I looked at him in surprise. "What kind of a password is that?"

He pulled me into the room, letting the portrait swing shut. I looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "Well, if I'm going to be a pretend father, I might as well make a pretend name."

"You'd name our baby Venia?"

"If it was a girl."

I thought about it, "I kind of like it. . ."

He chuckled, "Of course you would. Now, I'll have to have mother buy us some-"

"No, read this," I said, handing him a letter that was on the sheet covered sofa.

"We just have to think about what we want and it'll appear?" Draco asked, after reading it.

I nodded. "Maybe its best I do the decorating. Men and their tastes differ from woman."

"Whatever, dear," he smirked. I rolled my eyes before shutting them. In seconds, I heard things thump around and opened my eyes. Black sofa in front of the fireplace, white walls with black and white moving photos of snow and leaves falling. There were two black arm chairs perpendicular to the sofa. I walked to a door. It was just like a common room. The kitchen had black countertops but white cabinets. There was a fridge and a stove. . . they wanted us to cook. No way.

"Draco!" I called.

He came in and saw me glaring at the stove, "What?"

"They want us to cook for ourselves."

He chuckled, "Not going to happen."

"I'll call a few house-elves, then," I smirked. "Alright, our. . . bedroom."

He followed me to an empty room. Closing my eyes I pictured a black bedspread covering a queen bed. There were two black wooded night stands, the one on my side with an alarm clock. I saw our trunks laying next to a door, which I assumed a closet.

"Draco, be a doll and unpack our things. I'll take care of the bathroom."

Before he could protest, I walked into the bathroom, which was just outside the bedroom door. It was already fully furnished, which I assumed meant that it wouldn't change. I walked down the hall back to the common room when I came across a door.

"Hey, Draco!" I called, opening the door. It was a bare wooden room, really cozy and warm inside. The stone walls had two windows, both with an excellent view of the lake.

"What?" He snapped.

"What's this room for?" I murmured, confused. "We have everything we need. . ."

His hand grabbed my arm and I was facing him. "It's for. . ."

"For?" I pressed. "Spit it out."

"The baby."

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

My paled and breathed out, "Oh. Let's leave it bare until. . . its closer."

He nodded, in agreement. "Come on. We have to meet Professor Cullen in the hall."

I let him lead me to the portrait, where it swung open and I saw everyone waiting. Blaise smirked at me, putting his arm around Daphne's shoulder. "You alright, Trix?"

I nodded, swallowing, "Yeah. Just trying to figure out how to avoid the sex charm."

Daphne rolled her eyes, stepping out of Blaise's grasp. "I see," she smiled. "Well, at least you got someone you get along with."

"Oh, I'm mad at Draco right now," I said. "He's being very judgemental about my life."

I gave a glare to Draco, who rolled his eyes, "She's just mad because I don't want something she does."

Thank you! I practically sang in my head. He's going along with it.

"What is it?"

"I want a dog, but he doesn't," I muttered. Daphne snorted to keep her laughter in.

"A dog? They don't even allow those in Hogwarts!"

"But they allow them at the Manor!"

"My father'd kill you if he found out you have a dog," Draco laughed.

"Yeah, well, you can tell your father-"

"Alright, everyone!" Esme interrupted. "Let's head back to our classroom. I assume that you're all settled in?"

"Can we just stay in our rooms all day?" Weasley asked. He was next to ours. . . greaaat. His arm was on Granger's shoulders. Niiiice.

"I'm sorry, no. But you can all come to the classroom and we can discuss things."

We all groaned and followed her. Our rooms were on the third floor, so we'd have easy access to everything we'd need to. Draco to the room of requirements, and me to Potter, who was across the hall from Weasley and Granger.

We followed Esme back to the classroom, which was by the greenhouses.

"Now, everyone take a book. This week, we will be learning how to care for household items, like plants, objects, and things."

I grumbled and started to zone out. This was going to be utter success, this class. Too easy for its own good.

"Hey," I heard someone say next to me. I snapped to and saw a note in front of me. I opened it and recognized the handwriting as Alice's.

Come to our room tonight. I want to talk to you, as does everyone else, especially Edward. XX-A.

I rolled my eyes and crumbled up the parchment. Not going to happen.

"Finally," I breathed as we left her room. "I about fell asleep in the leeches class."

"Me too," Draco chuckled.

"I have a free period next, I'm going to go to our room and do some reading."

He nodded, "I got one too. I'll join you."

"Thanks," I smiled. I led him to our room and smiled at our graveyard portrait.

"Baby Venia," I stated. Draco walked through before me and I followed, closing the portrait door.

"So, what are you reading?" he asked.

I walked over to the spare bedroom, ignoring him. My baby's bedroom. My stomach jolted at the thought. I closed my eyes and pictured books on what to expect for babies. When I opened my eyes, I saw a few books stacked in the middle of the floor. I leaned down and grabbed them before walking back out into the living room.

"What's these?" Draco asked.

I ignored him once again, sat down on the sofa next to him, and tossed him the books, keeping one for myself. "Start reading," I muttered.

"Why are you-"

"Because, I need to know what to expect," I snapped. "Now start reading."

"Why do I need to?" he whined.

I glared at him, "Because, while we're at school, we're stuck together. You better know what to do, because I'm not going to explain anything."

He sighed and opened the book.

I started to read mine as well. I should start to expect morning sickness, nausia, cravings. Hell, basically.

"Thank you, Draco," I said suddenly.

He looked at me, "For what?"

"For this morning, with Dumbledore. You acted wonderfully," I said, keeping on reading.

"Well, I might as well play my part," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Keep reading."

"We have class in ten minutes."

I sighed and tossed the book on the coffee table. "Fine, let's go."

I grabbed my books for class and put them in my bag.

"You're seriously going to keep it, aren't you?"

I looked up and met eyes with Draco. He was a foot away. I nodded, swallowing hard.

"I have to. I already told the Dark Lord and my mother said he wanted me to keep it."

"But if you would have gotten rid of it he wouldn't have found out."

"He would have went through my mind, or yours, or Snape's," I murmured. "He would have found out. I didn't want to risk it. It's not just my life at risk anymore."

"You love it, huh?" he asked as we left our room.

I shrugged, "I've not really thought about it. I'm scared, really."

"I know you'll do great."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, surprised.

"Because I know you," he said softly, putting his arm around my shoulders. "I know you'll do fine. Besides, you got me too. I can't back out of this until the year ends. Stupid Professor Cullen."

I giggled, "Oh, don't be like that. You love me."

"Oh, yes, Bella, I love you so much," he said sarcatically.

"Good, cuz I love you," I winked. "You're such a good hubby. Yes you are! Oh, yes you are!"

"Maybe we should get the dog," he laughed.

I glared at him, "I improvised."

"I can tell. You hate anything with four legs," he chuckled.

"Especially when they're name is Draco," I shot back, smirking.

"Hey, no fair!" he called as I started to run away from him.

"All is fair in love, sweetcakes!" I called back.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I sank into the sofa, propping the book up on my lap.

"What do you want for dinner?" Draco asked.

I furrowed my eyebrow, "Let the elves take care of it."

"The elves were banned, if you were paying attention to anything Cullen said in class today," he chuckled.

"Damn it. Alright, the best things I can cook is cereal," I said. I had the elves do the cooking while I was in America, or I used magic. I'm not going to do cooking.

He smiled, "I'll cook then. What do you want?"

"You can cook?" I asked surprised, proping myself up on my elbow to look at him better.

He just smirked, "Can I?"

"No, I don't know. Can you?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes, I can. I made sure I could if I didn't have elves some day."

"I hate it when you're better than me," I smirked. "Alright, what are you making?"

"Anything."

"What do you want then, Draco?" I asked, tired. I went back to my book.

"I'll surprise you," he chuckled. He got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I WANT PICKLES!" I called.

Oh god, the cravings are starting.

"Oh, you'll get pickles!" he laughed.

Ten minutes later, the scent of glorious dill pickle reached my nose. My stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet just as I threw up what I had for lunch.

"Oh god," I moaned. I rested my head on the side of the toilet, letting the coolness calm down my warm cheeks.

I sat up when I felt better and brushed my teeth before walking out into the living room.

"You okay?" a voice asked from behind me. I spun around and clutched my wand. Draco was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

"Scratch the pickles," I said weakly. I sank down onto the sofa and put my head in my hands. "I'm going to suck at being a mother."

"No, you're not," Draco said gently, sitting next to me.

"I can't stand the smell of pickles. I love pickles," I said softly. "How the bloody hell am I-"

"Language," Draco chided, laughing.

"How the hell," I snarled, "am I supposed to not eat a pickle without throwing it up the next second?"

"Well, you could not eat pickles," he chuckled.

I threw the pillow closest to me at him. "This isn't funny! This isn't a joke! My life is ruined! My life is hell! HE made it that way! I should have just listened! I should have brough Fuckward to him! I should have just used magic and apparated when he was close to me before he left! I could have done something! But I didn't!"

"Bella, calm down," Draco murmured.

"I won't calm down!" I cried.

He grasped my shoulder and pulled me into his embrace. My face tucked just under his chin.

"Everything's going to be alright," he promised. "I'll be here. You won't be alone. I'll walk you through this every step of the way."

"I'm so scared," I whispered, my tears drying on his blue satin shirt. I felt so weak.

"It's okay to be scared," he murmured. He rubbed my back as I cried. I lost track of time. His warm arms kept me in place. My arms were wrapped around his neck.

A knock interrupted our moment. My head jumped up and I retracted my arms. I started to wipe away my tears.

"Why don't you go clean up?" he suggested. "I'll see who's out there."

"Thank you," I murmured, embarrassed. My cheeks colored and I ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and flinched. My face was red and blotchy. I took a deep breath and washed my face off before applying some make up and using my metamorphic powers to get rid of my red skin. I took a deep breath and met my brown eyes in the mirror. I could do this. I had Draco. I can do this.

I opened the bathroom door to see Draco talking to someone.

"Tell the leech to go home," I said, walking up to him. Draco's arm went around my shoulders, tucking me into his waist. I looked Alice over.

"Be-Trixy, we just want to talk," she said softly.

"Who's we?" I demanded, looking behind her. Rosalie and Esme appeared.

"Perhaps after Draco and I have dinner," I smiled viciously. I slammed the door shut and turned to Draco. "So, you made dinner?"

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "I got rid of the pickles when I heard you leave. I promise."

I sighed in relief and let him lead me to the kitchen. I cracked a smile when I saw what was on the table.

"Sandwiches?" I asked, laughing. "That's you cooking?"

"Hey, its better than you," he defended.

"We really need to learn how to cook," I sighed, taking a seat at the table. All in all, the sandwich was good. Not deadly. Not heavenly.

I walked into the bedroom and grabbed some pajamas, before walking out to the bathroom. When I changed into the tank top and sweats, I thought nothing of it as I continued back to the bedroom.

I froze when I saw Draco fold over his side.

"We have to share a bed," I whispered. Draco's head snapped up and he saw me staring at the bed like it was on fire. My eyes met Draco's and then I looked at the bed. "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

I spun from the room and made my way towards the sofa, but only got two steps before an arm touched me.

"No, I'll take the couch, you take the bed," Draco said. My head turned and my brown eyes met his gray.

"No, Draco. I-I want to take the couch," I said softly. "I can't sleep in a bed anymore."

"You need to start," he sighed. "It's not good for you."

"I'll be fine on the couch," I said stubbornly.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. Get in that bed. Right. Now," he smirked.

I glared at him, "No."

A knock at the door sounded. "I don't want to talk leeches. Come over in the morning for breakfast," I hissed. I knew they'd hear me, because the knocking stopped.

I turned to Draco. "I get the couch."

"Fine. I get the couch," he said. "And you get the bed. But I'll make pickle flavored potato chips if you take the bed."

I narrowed my eyes. "Will I be able to eat them?"

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

He knew I already accepted his deal. "Yes."

"Alright, I get the bed. Now out of the bedroom!"

I pushed him out and he laughed as I closed the door. I looked at the bed for a moment, picturing it inviting. Warm. When I opened my eyes, it was a white color, almost silver. The pillows were green and orange. I smiled. They were different than my bed at home. I'd make it through this night at least.

I pulled back the covers and sat down. The bed was warm inside. I kicked the covers off of the bed, so they were on the floor. I sighed and folded it, putting it down on the sofa in the room. I refused to think of it as my room. I refused to think of it as Draco's. I refused to think of it as ours. It was just a bedroom.

I sank into the coverless bed and clutched a pillow to my chest as I closed my eyes.

Tomorrow would be a better day.

When I woke up, my head felt light and my stomach was flipping. "Oh no!"

I ran from the bedroom, leaning over the toilet.

"Please, stay in," I murmured. "Please, stay in!"

Less than five seconds later, I poured the contents of my stomach out into the toilet bowl.

Oh god, this was awful. I sighed and kept my head resting in my arm on the floor. The stone was cold and felt good. I gagged again and then flushed the toilet. Brushing my teeth, the door opened.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, keeping my eyes away from him. I completely broke down last night. I've never ever broken down in front of anyone. I barely slept last night. I kept waking up every half hour. The nightmares were getting worse.

Washing my toothbrush off, I brushed past him as I left the bathroom and started towards the kitchen, but a knock on the door stopped my movements.

"The Cullen's," I sighed.

I opened the door and glared at Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle. Carlisle smiled at me and handed me a potion.

"What is it?" I demanded, taking it and sniffing it. I nearly gagged.

"Oh not again," I moaned. I ran to the bathroom and pushed Draco out of the way, who was brushing his teeth, and threw up.

I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth quickly. I found the Cullen's still at my door.

"Come in," I muttered. "Like I can put this off any longer. Tea? Coffee? Oh, that's right, leeches don't drink anything."

Edward flinched.

"The potion will help with morning sickness," Carlisle explained.

"Why should I trust you?" I hissed.

"Because as your doctor, I want to make the experience as comfortable."

"I can handle the morning sickness, the headaches, the nausia. I don't care. I'll be fine. I don't need a potion. And how do I know that this isn't just an abortion potion?"

"Because the abortion potion is red," Carlisle stated firmly.

I glared at him, "This is red."

He sighed, "It's not the abortion potion. I swear."

I walked to the kitchen, hearing them follow. I dumped the potion down the sink and smirked at Carlisle's shocked face.

"I'm not stupid and I'm not taking chances."

"Why are you doing this to yourself, love?" Edward said, pained.

"I'm not your love. Besides, I'm doing this to myself because I love this child already." My glare caused him to look down. "I'd lay down my own life for it. You and your family have no say in my life anymore. That went away the moment you left me."

"Why did you have sex with a man anyway?"

I let out a bitter laugh. "These child is a result of my torture for letting you get away, Edward. I was tortured for six weeks straight, Edward, because you escaped me. Rape was one of those tortures."

He and the rest of his family, except for Alice gasped. Rosalie's face crumpled.

"I know what it means to go through that, Bella," Rosalie started.

"My name is not BELLA!" I hissed at her.

"Trixy," she ammended.

"No you don't. You were able to kill the people that raped you, Rosalie. I can't kill the man that did that to me. That'd be going against everything."

"Ah, the leeches are here, huh, Bella?" Draco smirked, walking into the room. He put his arm around my shoulders and Edward growled.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll make breakfast. I was learning how to cook last night, after you went to sleep."

"I saw you put the covers off the bed," Draco murmured. "Why?"

I stiffened, "I don't want to talk about it," I said, shooting a glance at the Cullen's.

"Oh," Draco murmured, letting me go. "I see."

I walked to the fridge and pulled out bacon and eggs, curtosy of the elves for stocking the fridge.

"I can't believe we have to cook for ourselves," I grumbled under my breath. "The house elves are the only ones besides those filthy mudbloods that should do this."

Draco chuckled and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "What are the leeches here to talk about?"

"Ask them, not me. I need to concentrate," I said, glaring at the eggs. I set them in the pan on the stove and ignited the fire. I made sure to hold my breath, so I couldn't smell anything. When the eggs finished, I started the bacon. I plated both and placed them on the table. One in front of Draco, the other in front of me.

"We're here to talk about the baby," Alice said softly.

"I'm keeping it. What's there to talk about?" I snapped.

"Who's is it?" Edward asked.

I looked down at my plate, "Draco's of course."

Draco chuckled and drank a sip of orange juice he had gotten.

"I can tell you are lying, B-Trixy," Jasper said.

I met his eyes, "I'm not lying."

He didn't take his eyes away and neither did I. Please, believe the lie.

He sighed and sank down in the chair.

"Is it the man in the visions?" Alice asked.

"It's Draco's," I said through gritted teeth.

"How hard is it to accept that her and I didn't have sexual contact?" Draco spoke up. "I mean, I very well could have raped her."

Edward growled and my eyes lowered to my bacon, which I was picking apart with my long fingers.

"Draco, stop it," I sighed. "They already know. There's no use lying to them." I looked up at Alice, who was trying to figure me out. "I can't tell you who the father is. And if you ever find out, you cannot tell Dumbledore. Neither of you all," I said, looking at them. "Not until its announced whose it is by my parents."

"You're parents are in jail," Edward growled.

I gave a laugh, "Are they really, Cullen?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, "If you tell us, we won't tell anyone. I already promised that to you yesterday. And as for the others, they promised that to you last night, when I told them."

I took a deep breath, "I want to hear it from all of you that you promise."

Draco looked at me incredulously, I just met his gaze and gave a soft smirk pulling my lips. He laughed under his breath.

"I swear," Rosalie said immediately.

"I swear," they all followed.

"And Esme?" I asked Carlisle.

"She won't tell, you know that," Carlisle sighed.

"The father of the child is. . ." I paused, biting my lip and looking down through the tears that were in my eyes. "My father."

Rosalie's eyes widened and she looked at Jasper, begging for it not to be true. I lowered my eyes to my plate, thinking. Harry Potter has a scar. True. Harry Potter has black hair, true. Harry Potter has green eyes. True.

"She's telling the truth," Jasper sighed.

Draco sighed, "Now you see why no one can find out. It'd ruin her. That's why she's saying I'm the father."

"So, when it gets out, tell everyone that Draco's the father," I said, looking up to meet Rosalie's eyes. "But it won't get out until after Christmas break, when we tell Lucius and Narcissa. Please, you can't breath a word."

"But-" Alice started. Her eyes glazed over and I waited patiently. She knew who the real father was. Please, don't say it. "It won't get out until the fourth of January. You'll have Daphne overhear your conversation with Draco, telling him you kept it. That's when it gets out."

I smiled, "Thank you. All of you. You can't tell even Dumbledore. The Golden Trio," I spat the name out, "think its gone. So they can't know."

"We won't tell," Rosalie smiled. "We promise."

I stood up and took my plate to the sink, letting my smirk fall onto my face. Arms wrapped around me and I stiffened. "Stupify!" I whispered. The person flew back into the wall and I saw it was Edward. "Don't touch me, leech!" I hissed. He was too close. Oh, god, he was too close. I backed up until my legs hit the counter. My shaky hands gripped the counter and I just stared at Edward.

"Edward, I warned you!" Rosalie hissed, suddenly in front of Edward.

"Why would she freak out! She belongs to me!" Edward growled.

"She was raped," I heard Rosalie whisper. "I wouldn't let anyone touch me for weeks, remember? I wouldn't even look at Carlisle. Emmett was the first man I let touch me. You can't touch her."

"How come he can!" Edward growled furiously, pointing at Draco.

"Because after it happened," I said softly, causing all eyes to fall on me, "I walked to his room and he knew immediately. I trust him, but I do not trust you. Any of you."

My gaze fell from him and I walked over to Draco, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for today. Can you deal with them for fifteen minutes?"

He nodded and I left the room, heading to the bedroom and getting my clothes. The shower was warm and relaxed my tense muscles. I put on my Hogwarts robes with Slytherin's emblem showing to everyone who dared look.

I walked into the living room to see Emmett and Rosalie talking to Draco.

Emmett's eyes lifted at my entrance to me and I diverted my eyes to Rosalie.

"Look, we aren't stupid," Rosalie started.

"Muffiliato," I murmured. The room became sound proof and I nodded for her to continue.

"We know the child is the Dark Lord's," Emmett finished.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

My heart sped up and I sank down next to Draco, pale. "It's not. I told you, its my father's."

"No, its not. The look in your eyes when you said that, you were lying," Rosalie murmured. "I lied all the time about it, until Emmett got me to say. Don't worry about it. We won't tell."

"You don't understand, if news gets out I'm pregnant," I started. "Potter and his filthy friends will know exactly who's child it is . . . and I can't have that. I have to- I have to get rid of the memory of the conversation on the train about it."

Rosalie sighed, "Do you want me to. . .?"

"You don't know magic, yet," I sighed. "I have to be precise about it. I have to make sure I'm getting all baby talk and talk about the Death Eaters out of their heads."

"They're all that knows, right?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "So, if you can invite them to your room or something one night, and me, I might be able to do it then."

She smiled at me, "Of course. I can do that. Can't we, Em?"

"Of course, Rosie. Lil sis, you know we thought that Edward was a dick for leaving you. We fought it every step."

"Thanks. Rose, just notify me when it occurs. Send Emmett over or something."

She nodded, "You know I never hated you right?"

"I know, I could read your thoughts," I smirked. "Jealous of me? I will say, who isn't?"

She sighed, "Please, just, let's make a truce. We'll talk at night, just Emmett and I, and we'll keep everything just between the two of us, not even the rest of the family will know. Ok?"

"I'd like to have a girl to talk to about this," I said honestly. "And Draco, you could talk to Emmett about it. I guarantee you'll like him. Now, get ready, Draco. We can't be late."

"Yes, dear," Draco said coldly.

I just stuck out my tongue and looked at a smiling Rose. As soon as Draco was gone, she turned to me. "Are you two going out?"

I snorted, "No. We're partners in Life Skills and that's all."

"You sure? Because its very obvious you like one another."

I rolled my eyes, "Please. I don't like him and he doesn't like me."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious. He's my aunts son. My cousin. Why would I-"

"Because you like him," Rosalie laughed. "Besides, I've heard that all purebloods intermarry. Like Narcissa and Lucius are cousins."

"That's different," I defended. "Their marriage was arranged."

"How is it different? They were still married and had a kid!"

"Yeah, and maybe Draco is the only boy I ever talk to without having sex with, but my mum wants me to marry Blaise or Crabbe or that oaf Goyle. If she wanted me to marry Draco, then believe me, we'd be betrothed by now. No, we're fine as friends and that's all that's going to happen."

"That's not what Alice sees!" Rosalie sang.

I glared at her, "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know how pureblood families work. You know nothing. You're a mudblood leech, the lowest, unless you count werewolves. You know nothing."

I stood up and walked to the door, holding it open. "Until you have them over, I believe this is goodbye."

She sighed and left, Emmett on her heels - who gave me a small smile.

I shut the door and gathered my books, but not before my black owl swooped in from the window in the kitchen and landed on my shoulder. I took the package from its mouth and a black tank top came out with a note pinned to it.

"This is the article of clothing I was telling you about. It will hide your stomach from anyone that looks. When you start to get a stomach, which will be around Christmas, start wearing it under everything. You don't need to wash it. It cleans itself. P.S. the morning sickness should be starting. Take some potions. It really helps, but brew it yourself. Don't trust those doctors. Mum."

I smiled to myself, "A lesson too late, mother."

"Ready, Bella?" Draco asked from the door.

I nodded and put the letter in the fireplace before following him out the door and to the Defense room.

The days started to pass. I could no longer smell pickles, potatoes, or chicken. It was absolutely rancid to me. Which really sucked because I loved pickles and potatoes.

I started to sleep with covers on the bed, to keep me warm. But, it really wasn't helping me sleep. I still woke up at least every hours, choking the scream in my throat from erupting.

But I wasn't careful enough one night. I let the dream progress further than before and let out a piercing scream. I woke up, panting heavily. The bedroom door opened and the light next to me turned on.

"You okay?" Draco asked softly.

I shook my head, not looking at him. "I can't sleep in a bed, Draco. I-I can't. I've been trying and trying and I just - the memories keep coming back and-"

"Will it help if you sleep on the couch?" he asked gently, cutting me off.

I nodded, "That's what I've been doing at the Manor. I've been sleeping on the couch in my room."

"Alright, well, what if I give you a dreamless sleep draught?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "I've taken them before, but I couldn't go to sleep. My body wouldn't sleep. I'd stay up all night, just staring at a spot on the wall. Nothing works! It's like he's still torturing me inside school. It's like he's here with me. And I can't sleep with the comforter because I feel like he's next to me and I fell like his body heat is all over me and I just can't stop thinking-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he murmured.

"Because if you knew," I started. I shook my head, "I knew you'd be disgusted in me."

"I'd never-"

"He fucked me, Draco," I said, wiping my tears and looking at my lap. "He played with me and he got what he wanted. He fucked me and now I'm carrying his child. And I want to keep it because I'll always know that if I would have gotten rid of it, he would find out. And I'd be dead. And you'd be tortured for letting me get rid of it. And I couldn't do that to you, Draco. You aren't apart of this any further than the cover story."

He sighed, pulling me to his chest and hugging me. "I was going to ask him if I can sub-in, be the father of the baby, not biologically, but physically. You and I both know he's not father material. I want to be there for you and your baby. I want to be there and help you through it. You just have to let me."

"I can't do that to you!" I whispered. "You have everything. You have your girlfriends and your family. I'm not going to do that to you. You have everything you need. I can deal with this on my own."

"Merlin, woman, listen to yourself," he said frustrated. I pulled away, confused and slightly fearful. "You don't understand. I want to be there for you. I want to be the father. Not only will it make the story believable, but my mother and father will help too. If only I can ask the Dark Lord to do this for you, then you won't have to worry about the Order coming after you."

"I don't care what the Order does to me! They won't get me or my baby," I said softly, playing with the pillow on my lap now. "I appreciate it-"

"No, you don't. You think its an insult that I offered. Well I don't care what you think. I asked you for your permission, but you won't hear it."

"Why would you do this, Draco?" I cried in a whisper. "Why would you ruin your future?"

"Because I love you!" he cried in frustration. "I want to be the father, not only in the story, but in real life. I want to be with you! You are the only one that I don't just give little fucks and then walk away. You're my constant and you are my rock. You make me see sense, all the time. Bella, you're the only one I let call me by my first name besides my family and Blaise! Blaise is my best mate, and the others are my family. But you. . . you are my love. And I know you don't return the feelings. I heard your conversation with Rosalie. But I want to do this for you because I want to be with you and I want to be there for your baby."

I was frozen in shock. I stared at him, "Draco, you can't be- I mean, really? I'm just a girl in our year and-"

"No, you're not. You're anything but," he said, clutching my hands. "Well, you are a girl in my year, but you are so much more. Bella, please, listen to me when I say, I honestly, truly and for real, want to be there for you. I want to be the father."

Tears came to my eyes and I pulled from his grip, only to wrap my arms around his shoulders. I breathed in his scent. "You don't have to," I murmured. "I'm serious, this is a lot to do and-"

"I want to," he interrupted softly. "Besides, you did get me reading those books. I'm prepared."

I bit my lip and nodded, "Alright."

"Alright?" He asked, his voice risen in happiness.

"But you have to write the Dark Lord yourself," I breathed. I pulled back to find his jaw had dropped and he had paled.

"I guess I do. I always thought of it as hypothetical. I never thought you'd agree. But where's the quill and ink?" he asked smiling warmly at me.

"By the fireplace," I sighed. I stood up from the bed, grabbed my pillow on my lap and sank down on the couch where I had put the comforter. "You can take the bed, Draco."

He nodded and walked out the door, wringing his hands. I laid down on the couch and put the pillow under my head. I fell asleep almost immediately a small smile on my lips.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

When I woke up, there was a pecking at the bedroom window. The owl wasn't mine, but it was pure black. I looked to the bed and saw Draco sleeping soundly, not even touching my side of the bed. I rolled my eyes and opened the window. Before I could reach for the owl, it landed on Draco's head and started to peck at his temple.

"Hey! HEY!" Draco cried, shooing the bird away. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You seem to have a letter. From," I shut the window in a swift motion. "The Dark Lord."

I had found out the bedrooms were sound proof. Well, the entire suite was, really. Unless you want to be overheard by others, the suite won't let any sound escape. So we could talk freely.

Draco took the letter from the owl, who didn't move. It was awaiting a reply. I bit my lip nervously as Draco read the letter. He handed the letter to me when he finished and I scanned it.

"Dear Draco," It read. "I agree. If the Order were to think the child is yours, they will be least likely to harm it. Care for Bellatrix and make sure no harm is to come to the heir. Expect a letter from your mother and father around breakfast time discussing the arrangements you stated.

"Another point I'd like to point out is, when Trixy is to have the child, she will remain at school and care for it there. It will be in better hands and easier to keep safe. The child, when born will take the Malfoy name, then, according to your motive, and it is expected the child will have Trixy's appearance, because when I was human I was raven haired. So, say the genes followed Trixy until I make the announcement.

"The Dark Lord," it finished.

I lifted my gaze to see Draco writing a reply to the bird. "Arrangements? Motive?"

He looked up and saw my cautious gaze. "I'll tell you in a second."

"You will tell me now," I demanded, tossing the letter at him. "What-oh god."

I sprinted from the room and came in contact with the toilet seconds later. After throwing up twice, I brushed my teeth and walked into the bedroom.

"What are these arrangements?" I demanded.

"Nothing for you to freak out about, I assure you," Draco said, tying the letter to the owls leg before sending it out the window.

"Then tell me," I challenged.

"My mother and father would never approve of a child out of wedlock," he started, sitting down on the bed and patting a spot for me to sit next to him. I sighed and did so, knowing where this was going. "So, to make the story believable, I'd have to-"

"Marry me," I whispered.

"And I understand if you don't want to," he said quickly. "I'll just-"

"No," I interrupted. "You're right. It wouldn't be believable. And -" I swallowed hard. "I'd rather marry you than the Dark Lord."

He winced at that, "I'm not going to take that as an insult."

I laughed, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, its a good thing he hasn't thought of it that way."

"Father's sending my grandmother's ring."

"Draco, you don't have to -" I started but he cut me off.

"I want to. You deserve it, being my future bride."

I blushed slightly, "We're going to really piss of Blaise and you Pansy."

He chuckled, "I figured we would."

I played with my hair, staring at the floor. "Did you mean what you said? Last night?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Which part? Because I meant it all."

I swallowed hard, "About when you said you loved me?"

"I meant every word," he sighed.

"Since when?" I asked shyly.

"I guess since third year. When you and I really started to become close."

"That was the same year when you started to use the girls," I pointed out.

He chuckled, "Well, when you didn't show any returning affection, I started to hide my own."

"You do realize I'm not ready to start a relationship?" I murmured. He nodded, I saw, out of the corner of my eye.

"I figured. But, well, I'm not going to force you into anything. I'll take things really slow. Make up a fake story of our engagement and whatnot. Nothing physical."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"So, its a Saturday. What do you want to do?"

I shrugged, laying back on the bed. "Whatever. What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I'm going to the great hall to get breakfast. You coming?"

"Breakfast sounds good," I nodded, getting up. I changed my pajamas into a nice form-fitting black dress. I put my black heels on and changed my hair to midnight black, straight, with silver and green streaks in it. My eyes changed to gray, nearly like Draco's. I followed him to the door and down the stairs to the Great Hall.

The owls swooped down as soon as we sat down side by side. A tawny owl dropped a small green box on Draco's lap, as well as a letter. Draco sighed and opened the letter. I tried to read over his arm, but he hid it from my view and read it, then burst it into flames. I glared at him.

"Not fair," I muttered.

He chuckled and started to eat the bacon off my plate.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Get your own, Draco!"

Daphne snickered, "So, what are you two doing today?"

"We're going to Black Lake, to walk around and maybe a swim. What about you?" Draco answered for me. I looked at Draco, my eye brow raised.

"We are?"

"Didn't I tell you on the way down? Of course. It's a beautiful day outside. Unless you'd rather play Quidittch."

I grimmaced, "The lake it is."

After I ate some bacon and had some delicious toast and eggs, Draco pulled me outside.

"What are we doing?" I laughed as we walked to the Black Lake, hand in hand.

"You'll see," he promised.

"Draco, you know I don't like surprises!" I giggled. "Tell me!"

"We're just having a fun, stress relieving day!" he laughed. I relaxed and sank down onto the sand to the lake, Draco next to me.

"You know," I said softly. "It really is beautiful today."

"I told you," he chuckled. "But it is not as beautiful as you."

I rolled my eyes, "Laying it on a little thick, aren't you?"

"Come on, quick swim?" he asked, holding his hand out eagerly.

I sighed, "Only if you tell me what was on that letter."

"After you agree."

"Fine, let's swim," I sighed. "Now tell me."

"That's not what I was refering to. I don't want to swim. I was going to ask something else," he said, pulling me to my feet. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed.

He smiled and took my hand with one, the other reaching into his pocket.

My eyes widened, "Draco, don't you dare-"

"Bellatrix Cygnus Lestrange," he started, getting down on one knee. "I've known you for all my life. You are my best friend and my godsister, but more importantly, you're my girlfriend, of whom I love deeply." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. I just stared into his gray eyes and waited. "Will you marry me?"

The ring box opened and I gasped, "Draco!" The emeralds and white diamonds circled and large teardrop diamond in the middle of the silver band. I couldn't stop the tears that reached my eyes. I was really going to do this. This was finally really real. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

He smiled sincerely and placed the ring on my left ring finger. He stood up and put his arms around me gently, and I hugged him back. He placed a kiss on my temple, so I wouldn't freak out - I knew - and I was thankful for that.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"Is this really why you wanted me out here?" I asked, pulling away. I eyed the diamond on my ring and couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I couldn't think of a better way to do it," he chuckled.

"Is that what the letter was about?" I asked, pulling him to sit down next to me.

"Perhaps. . ." he dragged out. I glared at him. "Okay, all of it was about this. My mother wants a wedding date, preferably over winter break."

I rolled my eyes, of course. "December twenty-ninth."

He looked at me surprised, "That was quick."

"I want it after Christmas," I explained. "But before New Years."

He chuckled, "I see. Then December twenty-ninth it is. Shall I write a letter to mother?"

"I think you shall," I smiled. "She'll not stop bugging me about the details though."

He chuckled and laid down in the sand, "Probably not, but it only happens once."

"Only once? Have you forgotten Blaise's mother!"

"You intend on killing me!" Draco laughed.

"Blaise's mother didn't kill her ex-husbands!" I laughed.

"But she did!" Draco protested, smiling. "You know what his mother's like!"

"Ok, she's crazy," I ammended, "And man hungry, but that doesn't mean she killed them."

"No, 'suppose you're right. She just poisoned them," Draco smirked.

I sighed, "You're impossible!"

"I try," he shrugged.

We sat at the lake in silence up until lunch time, by which my stomach growled.

"Alright, what do you say about pickle flavored crisps?"

"Those sound amazing!" I squealed. He took my hand and I had to keep reminding myself not to run to the castle. But I forgot a few times.

"Bella, running to the castle isn't going to cook them any longer," Draco chuckled.

I twirled on him and glared, "Yes it is."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on," he sighed, "Baby Venia."

The portrait swung open and Draco pulled me inside. Shoving me lightly on the sofa, he smirked, "Wait right here."

I sighed, crossing my arms and legs, "You better hurry."

He laughed and left the room. I heard two cracks, right after one another, and then Draco came out with a bag of dill potato chips.

"Muggle food?" I questioned. "Since when did you buy Muggle food?"

"I had the elves special order this," he chuckled, handing the bag to me.

"Well thank you," I said sincerely. I opened the bag and experimentally sniffed it. I waited a few moments.

Draco was watching me with a concerned expression on his face, "Are they safe?"

I flashed him a smile, "You did good, young Dragon."

I popped one in my mouth and picked up a baby book. I was only three paragraphs in when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and stood up, walking towards it. Draco was completely engrossed in one of the parenting books.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"Hey, Rosie wanted me to call you to our room," Emmett said. I pulled my wand out and handed him the chips. "Watch those for me, will ya?" I said, walking towards his room. He chuckled, walking with me.

"Cravings?" he guessed.

I winked and waited at his door. He murmured the password and the portait swung open, revealing the Golden Trio.

"'ello," I smiled.

"Hey, um, Trixy," Harry said nervously.

"Ron, Harry, I want to show you these video games. They rock!" Emmett boomed. Ron looked confused, but Harry smiled.

"You'll love them, Ron. Trust me," Harry laughed. "They're like candy, but you don't eat it."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Rose, across from Hermione.

"Hey, Rose," I nodded. "How's Em?"

"Still a two year old mind in a nineteen year old body," Rose sighed pathetically.

I rolled my eyes as Hermione giggled.

"But you love him. Speaking of love, guess what," I smiled.

Rose narrowed her eyes, "What?"

I held up my left hand, letting the diamonds glitter in the light. My grin was huge. Hermione and Rosalie gasped.

"Is that-" Hermione started.

"I'm engaged," I giggled.

Hermione grabbed my left hand, looking closely at it, both of her hands on mine.

"Is that pickles I smell?" I said faintly.

"Oh, yeah, I was eating them just a second ago. There on the counter in the kitchen if you want any."

"Oh god," I moaned. I jumped up and found the bathroom easily. I sank down next to the toilet and puked. I flushed the toilet a minute later and washed my mouth out with a gulp of water. I entered the living room with Hermione's back to me. I raised my wand and murmured, "Obliviate."

Her head had a fuzzy glow around it but she didn't jump in alarm. I deleted all talk of Draco and I on the train and anything concerning the baby and Voldemort. I replaced them with images of Draco and I making out on the train, and them leaving quickly when they came across us. And all other talk of us was about her and McLaggin. When the fuzziness went away, I sank down next to Rose, an easy grin on my face.

"Hey, Granger," I smirked.

Her eyes widened, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Rosie here's a friend of mine from summer," I sneered. "You friends with Rosie too?"

"I-I- yes."

"That won't do," I sighed dramatically. "You stay away from Rosie here and I'll stay away from you."

"I won't be pressured into who my friends are, Lestrange."

"Don't tempt me, Mudblood. I couldn't care less who your friends are," I hissed. I stood up. "I'm going to talk to Emmett."

I rose and flaunced to the bedroom door, keeping my breath from entering when I walked past the kitchen. I shut the bedroom door shut behind me and smiled at Harry and Ron, who looked up.

"Get the hang of it?" I asked, easily. Ron was concentrating and pressing buttons. "Well don't let me interrupt. Show what you learned."

They started to fire away at people. With their back turned to me, I started to erase their memories. When they were all gone, I replaced them with the same memories as I did Granger.

I slipped out of the bedroom with a nod to Emmett and frowned.

"It's even more infested in the bedroom than it is out here, Rosie," I sighed, sitting next to her. "What's Granger still doing here?"

"I invited Hermione here," Rose said gently. "She's allowed to stay."

"Then I'll be leaving."

"Congrats on your engagement!" Rose shouted.

"Thanks," I smirked. I shut the portrait behind me and walked to mine. Draco was sitting there, still reading.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"Em still has my crisps."

"They gone?"

I smirked, "Oh, yeah, we're safe for now. Only the leeches know."

"What did you replace the memories with?"

"Us making out on the train. Seemed likely enough. Granger and Rose know the engagement," I said airily, plopping down beside him. "Rose said congrats."

"I'm starting to like the blonde leech."

I rolled my eyes, "You know, if you're going to join the Quidittich team-"

"I can't this year. The mission is too important."

I grimmaced, "Right. The mission."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Well, on the bright side, I can either die or be held in high regards."

I grimmaced again, "Let's figure out how to get you in high regards?"

"Sounds good to me," he grinned.

I lost track of time, and by the time I noticed the sky darken, I groaned, "We have to go to dinner."

"We're banned from dinner. We're only allowed to breakfast on weekends," Draco sighed.

"Alright, then," I mumbled. "Hot dogs and chips?"

He chuckled, "Sounds about right. Want me to make it?"

"Nah," I smirked. "Let me try tonight."

"Well," he called after me. "My darling fiancee better not burn her pretty little face off!"

"And who'd this fiancee be?" I teased, looking back.

He shrugged, "Only the most stubborn, arrogant, bitchy-" my jaw dropped at his honesty. "Beautiful, intelligent, and funny woman I know."

I nodded in approval, "Good save."

He chuckled and I opened the fridge, pulling out the hotdog packet. I read the instructions easily and started to cook them. I put the chips in the oven and waited it out. Five minutes later, the hot dogs were done. I plated them and put a heating charm on them to keep them warm. I sped up the cooking process of the chips with a heating charm as well and then pulled them from the oven.

I popped my head into the living room to see Draco, fast asleep. I rolled my eyes and put his food on a plate, putting it in the fridge for it to keep. Smiling softly to myself, I took the comforter from the bed and drapped it over him, pulling the book from his grip softly. I piled the other books on the coffee table and made sure the fire was warm enough for him before retreating to the arm chair.

_Dear Cissy,_

_Draco proposed to me today, but I figured you already knew this much. Anyways, the Trio's memories have been modified. They know nothing of our . . . secrets, in a way. I just want to say, the wedding, I wish to occur December twenty-ninth. _

_Your neice and soon to be daughter-in-law,_

_Trixy_

_P.S. send my regards to mother._

I called my elf and gave it to her to send to Cissy. I put my quill and ink away before smirking at Draco's sleeping form. He didn't snore, thank god, but he did look peaceful. That makes one of us. I placed a light kiss on his temple. "Night, Draco."

I walked to the bedroom and on my own, I fell asleep onto the couch, my dreams not too bad. I only woke up twice. .

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

But the weeks passed. My morning sickness was a constant. None of the Trio remembered anything about the train or me. They looked at me in disgust and I'd just glare at them. Things were back to normal. Rosalie and Emmett would come over sometimes, but Rose really just helped me plan the wedding.

I may not be ready to love Draco now. . . but someday I knew I would.

I remembered when we told the school. It was Sunday morning, the Sunday right after the day he proposed.

_We sat down in the breakfast hall, next to one another. His arms went around my shoulders and I rolled my eyes, reaching for a coffee cup._

_"Hey, Trixy," Pansy sneered._

_"Upset you were paired with Potter?" I said in fake pity. "I will tell you, though, Draco is very good in bed."_

_She glared at me before taking a sip of her coffee._

_"Hey, Trixy, what is that on your finger?"_

_I grinned at turned to Draco, "Should we tell them, dear?"_

_"I don't see why not," Draco smirked. "They'll find out eventually."_

_I turned towards Daphne and held out my left hand. "We're engaged."_

_She let out a scream and everyone turned in our direction. "YOU'RE ENGAGED!" she shrieked, grabbing my left hand._

_I giggled, "Calm down, Daphne! Yes, we are."_

_"Since when!" she demanded._

_Murmurs went around and I heard the news spreading. Draco's arm tightened around my waist. _

_"Since yesterday," he chuckled. "That's what you saw me get yesterday. The ring."_

_"Family heirloom?" Daphne guessed._

_"My grandmother's engagement ring," Draco chuckled._

_"Wait, I didn't even know you were dating," Pansy interrupted._

_"It was an open relationship since third year," I said. "He could see whoever and I could see whoever, but we made it final-"_

_"We made it final when she came down with the Dragon pox and stayed home last Christmas."_

Tomorrow, we'd be getting on the train for Christmas holidays. Our relationship was purely commercial. Draco and I would hold hands in public, he'd give me little kisses here and there, but we'd never go any further, and I just wasn't ready to. The nightmares were settling down, not as bad, but I knew they'd get worse when we got back to the manor.

"You need to write your vows!" Rosalie chided.

I sighed, "What do I say?"

"How do you feel about him?" she asked.

"Grateful, shocked, awed, confused, worried, happy-"

"Okay, I mean, like moving emotions."

"Well. . . I'm happy and shocked he'd want to marry me," I said slowly.

Rosalie sighed, "How about I write them and you memorize them?"

"You'd do that?" I asked, shocked. "I can write them-"

"No, you need to write something that sounds like you absolutely are in love with him. So, let me do this."

I sighed and she started to write on a piece of parchment. Ten seconds later, she smiled and handed it to me. "What do you think?"

"Draco, I knew we were meant for each other the moment you started dating Pansy. It may sound insane, but I knew. I knew how to make you happy. How to make you smile. How to make you laugh. I knew when you were down and needed to be brought up. I knew why you were sad. I knew why you were mad. And in my universe, you aren't just a star that I gaze at in awe, you're my constellation. And for that, my dear Dragon, I love you."

"My God, Rosalie!" I gasped. "This is perfect."

"What can I say?" she laughed. "I know you too well."

I smiled as I reread it, "Thank you so much! Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

"You're getting married!" Rose squealed, jumping up on my bed, sitting across from me, cross legged. "Oh, Trixy, you're growing up!"

I smiled and rubbed my little belly bump. "What can I say? I'm seventeen, pregnant, and engaged?"

She rubbed my stomach softly with her hand, "It's getting big."

"I think its a girl," I said. "I'm wider sideways than I am huge."

"I agree."

I sighed and laid back on the pillows. "He wants an heir, not a girl."

"I'm sure he'll accept it no matter what," Rosalie said softly.

"No, he wants an heir," I sighed. "He stated every time we talked about it, how his heir would be strong and fierce."

"I see," she sighed. "But," she encouraged, "It won't know who its father is, if it is a girl!"

"I suppose you're right," I smiled. "But. . . it'll be terrible. Keeping secrets. It'll look not like its siblings. It'll have dark hair. Draco and I's will have blonde hair."

"So you plan on having children with Draco, then?" Rose smirked.

I smirked back, "Well of course, he'll be my husband, will he not?"

"And you'll be Mrs. Malfoy," she laughed.

I tossed a pillow at her, "You make it sound like a bad thing!"

"It's a bad thing if you only marry because you want to marry!"

"That is not why I agreed to marry him!" I protested. "I agreed to marry him because I like him!" I put my hand over my mouth, horrified at the revelation.

She smirked, "I knew it."

"You can't breathe a word-"

"Oh, no, he heard you. Him and Emmett both heard you."

"Oh my Merlin," I groaned, sinking back down on the soft bed.

"What are you so worried about? You're getting married to him in less than two weeks."

"Because, he loves me, but I don't love him like that yet. I know we'll be like that some day, Rose, like a perfect married couple, but I'm not ready for that! I'm. . . I'm scared of any kind of relationship! Draco's been going so slow with me. We haven't even kissed yet, because I'm terrified of it. He doesn't deserve me. He deserves someone so much more. And-"

"Stop it, stop beating yourself up. There's a reason he loves you," Rosalie interrupted. "You know that. You know he doesn't just give his heart out to someone. He's more reserved than you are. He wants you and he got you. You want him, deep down, and you get him. You need to stop complaining."

"You know that you're right, so I'm not going to argue," I muttered.

She smiled briliantly, "Now, put those vows in your bra. We're going to talk to the boys."

I sighed, knowing it was better not to argue with her. I slipped the parchment into my bra and got up, following her to the living room, where Draco had a cup of coffee.

"Hey," I greeted, plopping down on the chair across from Em. I kicked back so that my feet hung over the arm rest and arms folded across my chest.

"Have fun eavesdropping, boys?" Rosalie smirked.

"How you were never in Slytherrin," Draco started, "I'll never know."

I laughed, "You are very backstabbing, Rosie. Green would bring out your eyes."

"Why thank you," she laughed. "But I prefer red. They match my gold ones."

"Traitor!" I muttered.

"So," Draco dragged out.

"Did you write the vows?" Emmett asked me.

Rose smirked, "I helped, but she's got 'em. What about you two? Vows?"

"I got them down perfect," Draco smirked, his eyes twinkling as they looked at me.

"I'm going to go pack. Are you two going anywhere for the holidays?"

"We're heading to the Weasley's," Emmett smiled.

"Oh, have fun. And make sure not to break anything," I smirked. "That's all they can afford."

Draco snickered and led the two Cullen's out of our place before turning to me.

"Have a little outburst earlier?" he chuckled.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"Oh shut up and help me pack," I snapped, my face coloring slightly. I retreated to the bedroom and pulled my trunk out from under the bed. I pulled my clothes from the racks and started to fold them on the bed.

"What's gotten into you?" Draco asked.

I looked up in surprise, "I guess its just the nerves."

"No, that's not it. It's more like you're snippy and . . . you're just reserved. More so than before."

I shrugged, packing my things, "I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous about?" he asked, packing his things into his trunk without folding them.

"I'm just. . . about the wedding and the stuff and just making it perfect."

"That's not all its about," he sighed.

I looked away from him and started to throw my things in my trunk, making sure they were all packed tightly. "No, its not."

"Then what else is there?" Draco murmured, putting his hand on mine, stilling my movement.

"The wedding night."

"Bella, you aren't -" he started.

"I'm not ready," I muttered, embarrassed. "I'm not ready for that."

"I'm not going to do that," Draco said earnestly. "People will never have to know."

"I just-"

"Bella," he interrupted, making me look at him. "We won't. I promise."

I sighed, looking down, "I just wanted to make sure."

"It won't happen. I wouldn't do that," Draco said softly, putting his finger under my chin and making me look at him.

I nodded and continued packing, moving from his reach. "Can you at least pack your things nicely, Draco?"

He smirked, I could see, "As you wish, Trixy."

I grimmaced, "Don't call me Trixy. It's too. . . formal."

"Fine," he chuckled. "Belly, I'll pack my things nicely if you answer one question truthfully."

"No, because I don't know what the question is and if you don't pack them nicely, I will. So, no deal."

He sighed, "Please!"

"If I don't like it, I won't answer it," I ammended. He flashed me a smile before turning his face serious.

"So, you like me?"

I smirked, "You want me to tell you that I like you? That's not an ego booster. Besides, what I say may wound your ego."

"Try me."

"I've seen sexier bodies," I said, taking up the challenge, "And yes, I have seen you naked."

His jaw dropped at my bluntness, "Ouch."

"Go to Pomphrey. She might have a potion to heal that ego of yours."

He chuckled, "I just might have to. But I do know someone else who could heal me up, right quick."

"Let me tell you right about it," I smirked. "A little time with Cissy will heal you plently. May even make it larger than before."

"Well, mummy dearest does know how to make my life easier."

I rolled my eyes and finished packing my things before kneeling down in front of his haphazardly pack trunk. I took all the clothing items out and refolded them, before packing them again.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"And I touched your undies. You're going to get my cooties, Draco. Oh, how will you go on!" I teased.

He chuckled and helped me up.

"I'm getting fat," I muttered, rubbing my stomach.

"No, you're just filling out."

"Men 'fill out'. Woman 'fill out'. I'm growing into a whale," I said harshly.

He shook his head and brought his hand to cup my cheek, "You're still beautiful, even if you are putting on some weight. Its to be expected, Bel. You're carrying a baby inside of you."

I looked down at my stomach, sighing. Did he just call me Bel? I liked it. "I'm just going to get bigger and bigger without this tank top on. I'm five months along and I've gained thirty pounds. Thirty. That's like a toddler, Draco."

"You have to gain weight in order to keep the child healthy," he said softly.

"But I can't let myself get fat," I growled in frustration.

"You'll lose it in four months," Draco sighed, giving my arm a gentle squeeze. "Stop freaking out over it."

"Freaking out," I said, looking at him like he was crazy. "I'm allowed to freak the fuck out all I want."

He sighed, letting it drop. "Alright, blow some steam. Vent."

I glared at him, "No." I slammed the lid to my trunk closed and sealed the locks. I stood up and flipped him off.

"Such language," he chuckled.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "You know I can't stay mad at you."

"Yeah, so I figure I can tell you anything," Draco chuckled.

"But-" I started, seeing his face become pale. Oh, I loved teasing him. "You are going to get me some more pickle crisps. Those sound really good right now."

He winked and left the room, his laugh echoing on the walls.

I sank down on the sofa and took the bag from his hands when he returned. "Thanks," I muttered, popping the bag open and putting a few in my mouth.

"Still craving pickles?" Draco chuckled, sitting next to me.

I smirked, "Mother says I'll keep craving the same thing til the end of my third trimester. I'm only on my second. And its the middle, so you'll be making pickle runs for a few more months."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You know, your Mother knows a lot about this."

"Well, she did have me," I shrugged, throwing another crisp in my mouth.

"True," he ammended.

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you think something else?"

"Well, she was always so . . . pleasant, I didn't think she'd help you."

"She's just less pleasant than normal, right now. She's probably excited she'll be a grandmother. Oh Merlin, she'll not get near our baby without it being a surpervised visit."

He chuckled, "Our baby? I like the sound of that," he said so softly I barely heard. "Don't worry, I was just thinking the same thing."

I laughed, "Well, I don't have to worry about that when we're there, thank god. Oh, but summer break will be terrible. I'll charm my room to only allow access to your mother, you and I."

He rolled his eyes, "If I make it to the summer."

He meant it as a joke, but I stopped laughing and sighed. "How is it going?"

"I can get the bird there alive. . . but it returns dead."

I winced, "Well, once the bird returns alive. . ."

"It'll be ready," he finished.

I nodded, "You'll get it, Draco. I have complete faith in you."

"If only my father thought the same thing," he sighed, leaning back.

"You know he's just upset about his trial to Azkaban," I said gently, slidding up on the bed, behind the sofa and his body. My hands rested on his shoulders and I started to rub on the the knots out. "He's counting on you. It's a huge weight, Draco, but I know you can do it. You are more than half way finished."

"That feels good," he groaned.

I rolled my eyes and kept rubbing his shoulders. "I'm serious. You'll figure it out."

"How's spying on Potter?"

I gave a bitter laugh, "I can sneak into Potter and Pansy's room, but they don't talk about anything. They just completely ignore eachother. I don't even think they speak a word. Then Potter heads to the Mudblood and Weasel's flat and they just talk about you."

"Me?" he squeaked, spinning around to face me.

"They think you're up to something. Potter overheard you and Severus in the hall after Slughorn's dinner fiasco."

He winced at the memory, "Well, do they suspect anything?"

"They just know about the Vow," I murmured in reassurance. "Don't worry about it. He'll never figure it out."

"What else do they talk about?"

"He thinks he left his map at his Mudblood relative's house."

Draco smirked, "You got that memory too?"

"If I kept it, they'd be suspicious. They don't know a thing. All their memories are gone of us on that train and thus forth. How do you suppose they stay far from us?"

"But the Order's proposition," Draco murmured.

"They don't remember telling us. They believe that we chased them off before they could say a word about it."

"But they'll try to tell us eventually," Draco sighed.

"I'll handle it from there," I smirked. "They'll be on the train, so expect it then."

"Blaise, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy?"

I smirked, "Of course. Don't forget Bulstrode."

"Wouldn't be able to forget her," he shivered.

I winked and got off the bed. "I'm going to get ready for bed. You taking a shower tonight or tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll get it tonight then. You come in that bathroom. . ." I let the threat hang open. He nodded, getting the hint. I went to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. My strawberry shampoo and orange body wash mixed in the air, giving me a lovely scent. The hot water turned on and I smiled as they relaxed my muscles.

I looked down at my swollen stomach. It wasn't huge, but it was noticeable. My hand carressed my stretched skin.

"Mummy won't let anything happen to you," I murmured. I washed my hair, placing it in a bun as I got out. I put on the same pajamas as always and found Draco sitting on the bed, a book in his hands.

"What are you reading?" I asked, yawning.

"Book," he muttered.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I'd never have guessed. What is it, Draco?"

"Nothing," he replied, giving me a cheesy smile.

"Jerk," I muttered, sinking down on the sofa. "Night."

"Night," He chuckled. I pulled the small wool blanket over my head and rested my noggin on the pillow. Just as I was about to doze off, I heard a soft whisper. "I wish you'd love me like you."

I felt my cheeks color. I never said I didn't love him. I never said I didn't like him. I'm just scared of a commitment relationship. Ironic, seeing as tomorrow, I'd be getting ready to set up my wedding.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I settled down in the open car, taking my seat next to Daphne to my left. Goyle to my right. Draco sat across from me.

"So, you two excited for the wedding?" Daphne asked.

I smirked, "Oh yeah. Just a little nervous. You know, what if I trip?"

"Oh, please. You? Trip? I've never seen you trip, ever. You'll be fine," Daphne snorted.

I rolled my eyes and met Draco's gray ones. "It'll be magical, I know that."

"Well, duh!" Blaise laughed. "You two are made for each other. I've never seen anyone get along as well as you two."

"Says a lot," I countered. "Seeing as your mum hasn't kept a husband for more than three years."

"Not my fault she picks the ones with the problems and die," he grinned.

"Really? They all seem to die the same way," I laughed. "I'm scared of any man that will ever marry your mother again. We all know he'll drop dead before he reaches the age of thirty."

"So? My mum marries young," He defended. "And she's a whore."

"Now, we see reason!" I laughed. "Oh, Blaise, your mum'll have to teach me a few things to keep Draco at bay."

Draco swallowed hard and turned to Crabbe. I giggled and turned to Daphne.

"So, I was hoping, I know its short notice," I apologize, "And I'm sorry, but will you be my maid-of-honor?"

"You're joking!" she breathed.

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"Of course I will be! Should I write your mother? Narcissa?"

"I think Narcissa would be fine. I don't want my mum to flip her pumpkin juice just yet."

She smiled, laughing lightly. "Of course, I'd love to. Thank you."

"It's nothing. I just don't want to be alone up there and you are the only girl I'd even consider-"

"Hey, Draco," Pansy cooed, sitting on his other side, that Crabbe wasn't at.

"Yes, Pansy? Do you need something?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at Pansy. "I just wanted to thank you for coming to my room last night and giving me what I needed," She continued.

My jaw dropped, I looked at Draco, who was laughing, and then at Pansy, who looked smug. "Why you little bi-"

Draco cut me off, "You wanted ink for your quill, Pansy. And I didn't come to your room. Potter did. He lives with you, remember?"

I relaxed and sank back into my chair, where I was previously croutched to attack Pansy. Daphne clutched my arm, "She's trying to get to you," she murmured.

"Oh, I know," I smirked. "Hey, Pansy?"

Her head snapped to look at me and her eyes narrowed, "What?"

"I heard that you and Potter were dating."

She choked on her tongue, "How'd you hear that!"

There were gasps at the table and I just smirked, "Well, I figured when I could hear you moaning his name through the door on the way to my room. But, I could be wrong."

Everyone knew I didn't like Pansy, but now I had an excuse that wouldn't completely kill my rep. And this would cause everyone to hate her.

"I guess the rumors are true," I sighed, smiling. "But, you certainly didn't say anything to put them to rest."

"I am not dating that filthy-"

"Trixy," I heard a voice say. My head snapped up and my eyes met red. I flinched, until my eyes refocused. The eyes were gold.

"What, Cullen?" I snapped. "Need to be told for the fourth time today that I'm not available?"

Draco smirked at Edward, "Yeah, Cullen. What are you doing here?"

"I-" he stopped and locked eyes with my glare. "I just wanted to tell Bella I'm sorry."

"For what, leech?" Daphne hissed. I knew she was in Slytherrin for something.

"For hurting her."

"Hurting me?" I laughed. "When in the world did you hurt me? No one hurts me."

"Over the summer," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I opened my mind and replayed the tortures in my head. He winced, but I kept them coming.

"You didn't hurt me," I hissed. "I hurt you. Look at you, still wallowing in pain."

"I love you, Trixy," Edward murmured. Everyone stiffened, but I just smirked.

"And I do not love you, leech. I made that quite clear.

"No, I know that's not true. You felt it. I know you did."

I gave a little laugh, "No. I didn't."

He glared at me, knowing his attempts were futile, "You will be mine!"

"I'd like to see you try," I growled.

He gave me a dirty look before sitting down at a table with some people near the front of the car. I crossed my arms and leaned back. "Someone needs to learn, my friends, how I don't fall for leeches."

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

When I finally exited the train, Draco latched his arm onto mine and pulled me through the crowd.

I laughed, smiling, "I know where your family is, Draco. No need to get so pushy."

"Oh, but I think its just my mother, so we'll be having to apparate."

"But," I said, leaning up into his ear. "Being pushy. . . that shits a turn on."

He went rigid for a moment and I just giggled and let go of his arm.

Before I made it two steps, Hermione was in front of me. "What, Mudblood? Can't stay away from my charming good looks?"

"The Order wants to offer you a proposition. We'll offer you a safe place to stay if you stay away from the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters."

Draco came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. "What's she want, love?"

"She's trying to get us to join the Order, my Dragon," I said sweetly, looking at Granger. "What do you say?"

"We'll keep you safe until the war is over and there will be no trial to send either of you to Azkaban. We'll give you break to decide, but we expect an answer on the train for the ride back. Oh, and congratulations on you two's marriage in advance."

"Thanks, Granger, took some guts to confront us."

She gave me a dirty look before walking off, meeting Weasley and Potter.

I walked through the crowd and came across Narcissa, Draco keeping oddly silent.

"Cissy!" I cried, hugging the woman. "You look absolutely stunning! Did you do something to your hair?"

"Yes, I did. Do you like it?" she asked, she ran a hand through her blonde hair with a black streak in it.

I smiled, looking her over. "I love it. Everything you do, will be in the Prophet tomorrow and the fashion statement."

"And how are you? My little soon-to-be daughter-in-law."

I smiled at the title, "I'm fabulous. How's my mother-in-law?"

Cissy gave a laugh, causing a few people to look over in wonder. "I am so excited! We have so much to do! The dress! The flowers! The cake! Oh, and we can't forget the rings! Oh, I don't know if we'll have time!"

"Cissy," I laughed, touching the womans arm. "We'll make time. It's going to be perfect. I swear to you, I'll make it perfect."

"You know, I couldn't have picked a better woman myself to wed Draco," She said. "And Draco certainly has a good taste."

I rolled my eyes, "Men only want what they can't have, Ciss. Of course Draco loves me. I'm irresitable."

She laughed, "Let's keep the hounds away for two weeks and then we'll be fine."

"Agreed," I giggled. "I wonder where Draco went. He was just right behind me."

"Seems to be struggling with himself a bit," Cissy laughed under her breath. I followed her gaze and saw Draco looking slightly uncomfortable, walking towards us.

"Are you alright, dear?" I asked, smirking in obvious knowledge of what was going on.

"You little wench," He hissed as he passed me.

"Oh, Draco, keep my pet name to yourself. Cissy can't know about that just yet," I giggled. "She might have a heartattack."

"Oh, Merlin. Alright, you two. Apparate. I'll send the elves for your thi-"

"Trixy!" I heard a voice call. I looked up immediately and saw Rose making her way towards us, Emmett on her tail.

"Rose," I greeted apprehensive. I glaced at Cissy to see her talking to Draco, but throwing a glace at me and Rose.

"I want to say, break a leg at your wedding. I'll have Alice keep tabs on it and she'll draw it all out for us," Rose smirked.

"Thanks and I'm sure you'll see it in the Prophet before we get back to school, so don't worry about that."

"Just good luck. Have fun."

"Thanks," I nodded to her. "Happy holidays."

"To you too."

She grabbed Emmett- who gave a little wave - and walked towards the Weasley's, who were staring at me in hate. I gave them a little wave and smirked before turning to Cissy. "Sorry about that. Apparate, correct, Cissy?"

"Um, yes," she said, fuzzled. "See you there."

She left immediately after and Draco looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I gave him a smirk, "The question, my Dragon, is are you?"

I apparated with a laugh and landed in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. A crack sounded behind me and Draco dropped down, straightening out his blazer. "You are going to be the death of me," he chuckled.

I walked up to him and winked, "I already am. Anyways, we have things to do. I have to get the dress with Cissy. The flowers done. We have to get Daphne's dress. Who's your best mate?"

"Blaise."

"We need to get his suit, and yours," I nodded, creating a list in my head. "Oh, and we have to get the cake, which, you will there with me to taste. Decorations. Center pieces. You check in with your father. His trial is New Years Eve, just so you know. And. . . yes, I need to see my mother, Cissy, and I'll meet up with you later, perhaps. . . yes."

I walked from the room and went to the sitting room.

"Father!" I greeted. "How are you?"

"Ah, Trixy," he smirked, standing up and placing his book down. "Nice to see you. How are you fairing."

"Slight morning sickness, but otherwise, peachy. How about your self?"

I was wringing my hands behind my back. I stood straight, perfectly. No need to piss him off.

"Good. Tell me, have you thought of names for the child?"

"Not yet," I said softly. "It's still early. And if the Dark Lord wishes to decide, then by all means, I'll allow it. My Lord gets first rights to the name, Father."

"I see," Rodolphus nodded. "Your mother is in the library with Narcissa. Go."

"Thank you, Father," I nodded, leaving the room. I ascended the staircase and finally came across the library after a few moments of dwadling. Opening the door, I was pulled in by a force with two arms. My mum.

"We have things to do and people to see. Let's get you ready. Alright, the dress is first. You ready?"

I took a deep breath, "Do I have a choice?"

Narcissa smiled from the corner of the room, "No, Trixy. Let's go. Juliette is waiting."

"Juliet-" I was grabbed by my mother and she apparated with a crack. We landed in the middle of an Italian villa.

"Italy?" I asked, surprised.

"Venice, to be exact," Cissy said. She looked around. "Right, this way."

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I followed her, my mother behind me, to a little house hidden by other buildings around it. The front door opened just as Narcissa was about to knock to reveal a woman a little older than myself, golden blonde hair curling down to her waist and striking blue eyes.

"You must be Narcissa, Bella, and Trixy. Welcome. Now, who's in need of this wedding dress?" she said in a thick Italian accent.

"I do," I said, looking at her. I didn't trust her.

"Alright, if you'll follow me into the back room. We'll get your measurements."

I nodded and followed her to a little bedroom, just beyond the living room. Narcissa and my mother took seats in the living room. The little bedroom wasn't really a bedroom. It was a chair, a table, a sewing machine, and bolts of fabric.

"Now, you are getting married, yes?"

"Yes," I said looking at her.

"And what style dress do you want?"

"I was thinking. . . ballgown. I want the strapless for sure, a corset line top, and a fluff skirt underneath, but the top beaded and silk."

"I can do that," she smiled. Her tape measurerer started to dance around me and a quill took notes on the lengths. "Now, color. White. Cream. Champagne. Beige. I have it all."

"White."

"And what are your wedding colors?" she asked.

"I actually don't know yet. Its still debatable. Silver, definately. I was also thinking a royal purple color. Deep and rich."

She nodded, the quill taking notes still. "I'll see what I can do."

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said from the door.

"Daphne!" I smirked.

"They told me to come back here."

"She's my bridesmaid," I inputed for Juliette's benefit. "My only, and my maid of honor. I'm thinking a purple dress with a silver sash?"

"That sounds perfect. And purple will go with your black hair!" Juliette cried, walking around Daphne. "My, you two are lovely. Alright, now, Trixy, I'll see if I can get your dress finished within the hour. That's pushing it, but I believe with a few extra spells, it will finish quickly. As for Ms. Greengrass's dress, it will be done shortly. Now, both of you, get some food. Oh, and Trixy?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, putting my shoes on.

"Congrats. Your child will be beautiful."

Daphne froze and looked at me incredulously.

"Um, thank you," I said to Juliette. I really didn't trust her.

"You're welcome," Juliette smiled before grabbing her fabric and starting to cut and flick her wand. Daphne grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room.

"You're pregnant?" she demanded.

"Of course not!" I laughed. "She's talking about my future children. I have to keep the Malfoy name going."

"Is that why you're marrying Draco?" She asked, incredulous. "Because you're pregnant with his child?"

"No!" I snapped. "I'm marrying him because I love him and he loves me. We've been secretly dating since sixth year, but have liked each other since third."

"Oh, please," My mother laughed. "She'll find out soon enough."

I glared at my mother, "Stay out of this. Draco and I are sticking to the story."

"So you are pregnant, then," Daphne said, her gaze flickering to my mother.

"Of course she is!" My mum laughed. "Have you seen the way she's been eating lately? I got a letter last month from Blaise saying he was concerned you were putting on a few extra pounds."

"It's Draco's?" Daphne asked.

"Of course it is!" I laughed. "Who else's would it be?"

She shrugged, "You never know. So how far along?"

"Five months. Since the end of summer."

Daphne's eyebrows rose. "Five months! You're not even showing!"

"She has a shirt on that charms it to be invisible," Narcissa sighed. "The secret is to stay in until after break-"

"Where you will accidentally hear me and Draco talk about it," I winked. "And you'll spread it throughout the school."

"I see," she smirked. "So, I intentially overhear now?"

"Yes, you are such a fast learner," I laughed. "So, lunch, you ladies. Let's go. They should be finished by the time we get back."

Lunch was at a little resturant on a river. I was completely in love with this city.

"Oh, this place is absolutely perfect," I murmured.

"You are going soft," Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

I glared at her, "I'm not capable of going soft. It's a gene left out of my system. Come on, let's get back."

The entire walk back to Juliette's my mother and Cissy were whispering to one another. I tried to eavesdrop, but just got snippets of gossip. I sighed and knocked on Juliette's door.

"Come in!" she called. Daphne opened the door for me and went to the living room. I followed. My mother and Cissy dwadled and started to whisper even more furiously, like they were having an arguement.

"Ask her!" Cissy snapped. "Not me."

My mother rolled her eyes and looked at me. "What are the colors?"

"Silver and deep purple, although Draco has yet to know," I smirked.

"Perfect," My mother murmured. She turned to Cissy and they resumed their whispered conversation. Juliette came out, leaving me no time to discuss anything with Daphne. She had two dresses in her hands, but they were covered with a heavy gray dress holder.

"Are we allowed to see them?" Cissy asked.

Juliette smiled and motioned for Daphne and I to follow her. We stood next to her at the front door of the living room and she handed us each a bag. "Put them on. Slowly and carefully. If you need any help, I'm a shout away. Trixy, if you'll take the bathroom just down the hall. Daphne, you can use the bathroom up the stairs."

We nodded and departed ways. I was honestly super excited. I unzipped the gray sleeve and gasped when I saw the white dress hanging from the hanger. Holy sh-

"Do you need any help in there!" A voice called.

"No! I think I got it- oh, wait. Yes, I need help!"

I pulled the corset out of the bag and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. Juliette entered the bathroom and smirked. "Alright, this may be a problem, but I won't tie it too tight. No need to harm the child. Take your clothes off, please."

I took my dress off and the tank top, leaving me in my underwear and strapless bra.

"You aren't really showing," Juliette observed. "But you will be soon. I remember my first child. She was tiny, until about month six."

"Just what I'm looking forward too," I said sarcastically, slipping the corset over my head. She tightened the laces behind me before sliding the dress over my head.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. Juliette smiled.

"Thank you, Trixy. I think this is the best dress I've made," she said warmly, tying up the back. "Let's show your two mothers, shall we?"

I nodded and gathered the skirt in one hand as she opened the door wide enough for me to walk out of.

She rushed ahead of me and giggled as Cissy and my mum ruffled as they tried to seperate from their hushed murmurs.

"I now present you the future Trixy Malfoy."

I blushed slightly and entered the living room. Cissy gasped and my mum grinned.

"It's perfect," they said together.

"How much?" Mum asked.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Daphne decended the steps. "Is this right?"

"You look perfect!" I smirked.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

By the end of the week, I was exhausted, I was sore, and I was absolutely furious with everything having to deal with the wedding. I hadn't had one moment to myself. But it was over now. Everything was done. And it was Christmas. Only, this Christmas, I wasn't celebrating.

The mark had burned and I was walking towards the dining room to attend the meeting.

As soon as I entered, I bowed to the Dark Lord, taking my usual seat next to my mother and Draco.

"Now, everyone is here," Voldemort said in his whisper voice. My eyes were trained just over his shoulder, so it looked like I was looking at him. I couldn't look at him. I would not break today. "Trixy?"

"Yes, My Lord?" I said strongly.

"What is Potter doing?"

"He's at the Weasley's or the Order headquarters this summer. From what I've overheard, My Lord, he doesn't do much. He complains to the Weasley's youngest boy and the Mudblood about Quidittich and homework."

"Ah, yes, the Order headquarters. You were able to come by the location?"

"Yes, My Lord. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," I nodded. "The Weasley boy told me himself."

"And how'd you come by that?"

"I tricked him, My Lord," I smirked. "But he doesn't remember a thing of it."

"Modified their memories?"

"I couldn't have them being suspicious of anything, My Lord."

"Very good," he approved. My heart slowed in relief. "And how are things?"

"Fine, My Lord. Thank you for asking. And yourself?"

My eyes had migrated to the snake around his shoulders. Nagini was watching me in interest.

"Perfect. Is the wedding ready?"

I nodded mutely and swallowed hard, "Yes, My Lord. All is ready for the wedding."

"Very well. You are hereby taken off your mission for spying on Potter. You've retrieved the information I've wished for."

"Thank you, My Lord," I nodded in his direction.

"Draco," Voldemort said suddenly. Draco tensed, but looked towards Voldemort. I slipped my hand into his reassuringly, and squeezed.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"How is the cabinet?"

"It is almost finished, My Lord. The bird that I'm using to test it on makes it to the other cabinet alive, but returns dead. Just a few more tweaks 'ought to fix it."

"I see. . . and is everything going as planned on the cabinet? Have you run into any problems?"

"None that I can't fix myself, My Lord," he said clearly, but his hand was trembling. I rubbed my thumb along the back of his hand in a calming gesture. He relaxed slightly, much to my amusement, but he was still scared.

"Very well. . ." the Dark Lord murmured. His eyes scanned the table. "Severus!" he hissed. "Come! We've saved you a seat!"

All eyes looked up to see Snape walking in.

"Thank you, My Lord. Dumbledore has kept me busy and I've only just been able to leave."

"I figured, Severus. Take a seat. Tell us what is going on in the Order today?"

"The Weasley's are taking their leave for Headquarters tonight."

"Is that so? Shall we treat them to a little surprise?" Voldemort asked. No one answered. He didn't expect an answer. "I believe we should. Everyone, prepare. . . except for you three," his eyes zeroed in on Draco, Cissy, and I.

I didn't know how to react. Put off that I wasn't allowed to fight. . . or touched. Did he only not allow me to fight because of the baby? Or maybe because of the wedding. He wouldn't have Draco fight because that was his only way into Hogwarts. And Cissy was not a Death Eater. She wasn't suspected to fight, and she wouldn't. The others acted quickly and moved to get ready. I nodded to the Dark Lord as I got up and made my way towards the door to get to my bedroom.

"Trixy, I'd like to speak with you," Voldemort hissed. I froze and turned towards the Dark Lord, bowing.

The Dark Lord stood, "Follow me," he murmured and walked from the room. Draco gave me a worried look and I gave him a reassuring smile.

I hurried after the Dark Lord to find him taking a turn into the library. I entered a second later and looked to the floor.

"Sit," he ordered. I sat down and made sure my eyes were far from his, so I opted to look at the ground.

"You wish to speak with me?" I said in a quiet voice.

"You are pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, My Lord."

I wanted to wring my hands, but I stopped myself. It would annoy him.

"And you know what it is?"

"No, My Lord, I do not know. If-if you wish to know, My Lord, then by all mea-"

"Do you have a name picked out?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I do not. I was going to leave the decision up to you."

The Dark Lord chuckled and I flinched slightly as he rose. "No one can know my involvement with the child. Name and do as you wish with the baby. I cannot be known for my role in this."

"I understand, My Lord," I murmured.

"You can leave now, unless there is something else."

I hesitated. I did have a question, but it was not right to ask. "That's all, My Lord."

"Leave."

I stood, bowed, and left the library. I wandered for a while, until I stopped outside of Draco's door. I took a deep berath, before raising my fist. I tapped lightly twice. Footsteps. . . and then the door opened.

"Bella, what-"

"Can I come in?" I asked softly.

"Um, yeah, of course," he said, pushing the door open. I stepped inside and started to pace in front of his bed. "What's wrong?"

I walked by him and shut the door. I placed a silencing charm on the room and turned towards Draco.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, hey," Draco said, taking a step towards me. He placed his arms on my shoulders. "What's going on? What did the Dark Lord want?"

"He wanted to know about the baby," I hissed. "What else? Don't even ask. Nothing. Not one freaking thing. He wants nothing to do with it! Not even a word! He doesn't care that I have his child inside of me!" I pulled from his grasp and walked over to his dresser, that had a mirror on top. With both my hands on the top, I stared at myself in the mirror. "He wants nothing to do with it! He wanted me to keep it and then he wants nothing out of it!"

"Bella," Draco murmured, beside me.

I shook my head and wiped a hand across my face, drying up the tears. "It's not fair! I have to do this for him, and its just not fair! You were right, Draco." My head turned towards him. "I'm too young."

"Hey," Draco said softly, pulling me into a much needed hug. "Fuck the Dark Lord. I'm going to take his place as father. I promised you I would and I won't back down."

I rested my face into the crook of his neck and sighed. These past months may have been stressful, but they were the best of my life. I feel safe. I feel happy. Breathing in Draco's scent, I came to a revelation. I love him.

"Draco?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed, hugging me tighter to him.

"I-I know this'll sound completely out of character for me," I started off embarrassed. "But, I think - no, I know - that I'm starting to develop these feelings for you and-"

"You don't need to say it," Draco interrupted.

"No," I protested. "I have to. If I don't say this now, then I never will. Draco, these months since term started have been my best and my favorite. You're my best friend-" he tensed, so I hurried on. "My fiancee and my go-to person. Listen, okay? I know this isn't me, but I love you."

"You mean it?" he asked.

I nodded into his shoulder, not wanting to see the disgust on his face. I was broken and unpure.

"Oh, Merlin, its about time. I love you too," he chuckled.

I pulled back in surprise. "After everything, all this nonsense, you still do?"

He smirked, "Yeah, of course. I mean, I did offer to marry you. That takes some guts. Especially if you didn't like me at the time."

"Hey, no one ever said anything about not liking," I giggled.

"That's why you said yes?" He asked, incredulous.

"Hey, I saw a chance at a future with you," I defended. "It was a purely selfish motive, but yes, mainly. If I didn't love you then, I didn't see why I couldn't love you in the future. So, there you go."

He smirked, "So taking care of the baby had nothing to do with it?"

I pretended to think about it, "Nope. I'd ensure it a bright future, whether you offered for my hand or not."

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

The wedding was the next morning. I made sure that as soon as I woke up I took a shower and put my hair in a towel. A knock at my door alerted me that my mother and Cissy were here. I opened the door, seeing Daphne first, and my two mothers - in the literal sense - close behind. I shut the door behind them, locking it.

"Good, the dress is last," Cissy said. My mother nodded in agreement.

"First makeup and hair," My mum said. "Cissy, do Daphne's, I'll do Trixy's."

I was a little apprehensive with my mum doing my hair, but I let her do what she wanted. In the end, my hair was a curly mess on the top of my head, but it was absolutely beautiful. I made sure my mum had her hair done as well before we moved onto make up. My lips were stained with a blood red color and my eyes had a purple hue of eyeshadow with some silver dust shadowing that.

Daphne looked stunning in her purple dress with her eyes a vibrant blue and a silver eyeshadow on. Her hair was down and curled, but she was still beautiful. There was a knock at the door and my mother got it, Cissy coaxing me into my dress.

"My, Trixy, you look absolutely stunning," Blaise said.

"Thanks," I said, grimmacing as Cissy tightened the purple ribbon for the corset. "I can hardly breathe, Cissy!"

"It has to be this tight, or it'd look rediculous!" she chided. Blaise looked me over before turning to Daphne.

"My Daphne, you look edible," he grinned. Daphne blushed slightly.

"Thanks, Blaise. Promise me you won't trip me?"

"No promises."

"You will not trip anyone," I hissed to Blaise.

"Hey, I'd never purposely give Draco a reason to kill me, don't worry," he grinned.

"And no drinks until after nine," I told him seriously. "Got it?"

"Cross my heart," he winked. He turned to Daphne, "Shall we go and get ready?"

"So soon?" I gasped at Mum and Cissy.

"Yes! The music's just about to start," My mum said, grinning. "Oh, my little girl!"

"Oh, Mother, please," I begged. She latched onto me and started to sufficate me in a hug.

"You have to at least visit me once a week," she gushed.

"Mother, I'm not leaving for good," I tried to reason. Blaise was laughing at the way my mum looked. "I'll visit you, of course."

Cissy rolled her eyes, "Bella, come on. It's time. Rodolphus is here."

I subconsciously straightened the front of my dress, nervous. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful," a new voice said. I turned to face my father and he smiled earnestly at me. "I can't believe you won't be my little girl anymore." Like I ever was.

"I'll always be your little girl, Father."

He held his arm out and Blaise and Daphne slipped out, Cissy and Mum with them.

My father gave me something. A necklace with a large opal on the center.

"It was my mothers at her wedding. I want you to have it, but I want it back."

"Something borrowed," I smirked. "How sweet."

He latched it around my neck and then took my arm. Mum's head popped around the door, "It's time!"

She disappeared and my father led me from my room. We walked in silence until we reached the doors to the small ballroom. I took a deep breath, feeling nausious.

"Ready?" my father asked.

I nodded and the doors opened just as the music changed. We walked slowly and everyone's eyes turned towards me and gasped. I know, I'm beautiful. My eyes didn't waver from Draco's. He was smiling at me. He looked different in a tux, but it was a good different. He looked older and more assertive, not scared of the war.

"Who gives this young lady away?" the minister asked.

The Minister of Magic was going to marry us. Oh, lord.

"I do," My father said. He placed my hand in Draco's and I walked the last couple of steps until I was right next to Draco, staring into his gray eyes.

"You look beautiful," he murmured.

I smiled softly, "Thanks."

The Minister droned on and on before presenting us two silver rings, a faint silver ring glowing around them. The unbreakable bond. No cheating. No falling for someone else. It kept us together for eternity. "The two young ones in love, please state your vows. Bellatrix, if you will."

"Draco, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill. Be my partner, and I will be yours. I knew we were meant for each other the moment you started dating Pansy. It may sound insane, but I knew. I knew how to make you happy. How to make you smile. How to make you laugh. I knew when you were down and needed to be brought up. I knew why you were sad. I knew why you were mad. And in my universe, you aren't just a star that I gaze at in awe, you're my constellation. And for that, my dear Dragon, I love you." So, I added a whole new part to Rosalie's vows. While at lunch in Italy, I had wrote down a few things and added them on. I memorized them as well.

Draco smiled softly and waited to start his.

"Draco, will you please state your vows?"

Draco cleared his throat and looked at me, I saw Narcissa and my mother wipe at their eyes quickly as tears slipped out. "Bella, I love you this much. Enough to do anything for you, give my life, my love, my heart and my sould to you and for you. Enough to willingly give all of my time, efforts, thoughts, talents, trust, and prayers to you. Enough to want to want to protect you, care for you, guide you, hold you, comfort you, listen to you, and cry to you and with you. Enough to be silly around you, never have to hide anything from you, and be myself with you. I love you enough to share all of my sentiments, dreams, goals, fears, hopes, and worries, my entire life with you. Enough to want the best for you, to wish for your success, and to hope for the fulfilment of all of your endeavours. Enough to keep my promises to you and pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you. Enough to cherish your friendship, adore your personality, respect your values and see you for who you are. I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you, and sacrifice myself for you if need be. Enough to miss you incredibly when we are apart, No matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance. Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never ever give up on us. Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you, when you need or want me, and never ever want to leave you or live without you. I love you this much, Bella. And you made me the happiest man on Earth when you said yes."

That was the most beautiful thing he had ever said. All the woman in the crowd had tears in the eyes and the men looked touched. I wiped tears from my eyes and held back my frown. I didn't deserve him.

"Bellatrix, if you'll repeat after me," the minister said, handing me the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

I drew in a shakey breath and took Draco's left hand, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Draco, if you'll do the same. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Do you both agree to love eachother, live together and be married for the rest of eternity, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor," even though that'd never happen, "For good or for bad, alive and dead?"

"I do," we said at the same time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife and would do the honors of announcing Mr. and Mrs. Draco Abraxus Malfoy. You may kiss the bride."

Draco's hand reached out and cupped my face and his face leaned down. I closed my eyes as our lips met and the kiss was everything I had ever dreamed of. Why I was so scared before, seemed strange to me now. He broke off and smiled at me softly, but it was so bright that even his eyes smiled. The Minister apparated away and Draco led me out of the small ballroom to the larger one where there was a dining side and a dance floor. People were flooding in behind us. I turned to Draco.

"That was the most incredible thing I'd ever heard you say," I whispered.

He chuckled, "Well, I had to go out with a bang, didn't I?"

"You are the most egotistical man I've ever met."

"Where'd you get your vows from? They were spot on."

"Rosalie helped me write them. I told her what I felt over the course of the weeks and she wrote them, but I added the first part. For that, I think I'll be grateful because nothing would have compared to yours."

He never got a chance to reply because we were abushed by people saying how happy they were that we were finally together. And how beautiful we looked. And how lovely Draco's vows were. The list went on and on. The entire night was a blur. Finally, we ended up in Draco's room, the door locked behind us.

"Can you help me out of this?" I asked quietly.

He looked up from taking his shoes off, "Of course, Mrs. Malfoy."

I glared at him, "I'm not a day over seventeen. Do not call me Mrs. Malfoy." I ended in a laugh and turned around. "Can you please untie this? Cissy practically suffocated me in my bedroom with this thing and I can still hardly breathe."

I heard him chuckle and he was behind me. The corset got loser and loser until it was completely undone. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," I smirked, turning around, my hand keeping the corset from falling to the ground and staying around my body.

"That's not fair," he pouted stubbornly. I winked before walking to his dresser and grabbing one of his Muggle shirts. I shimmied out of the dress, letting it fall to the floor, before sliding the T-shirt over my head. I turned to face Draco, finding him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious. I unbuckled my heels and let them fall into a pile next to my dress.

"You're absolutely beautiful."

I walked to his mirror, pulling the pins out of my hair and letting my curls fall down my back.

"Draco, you are just remarkably ugly," I said in the same breathless tone.

I felt arms around my waist and felt lips on my shoulder. I didn't tense like I had expected. I actually relaxed.

"I love you, Bella, so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I said softly, leaning back against his chest. My arms rose up to rest on my stomach, which was bigger than it was last week by a little bit. You couldn't tell in my dress, but it was apparent without it on. I believe my mother did a charm on the dress to keep it from showing, but she didn't tell me. Or perhaps Juliette.

Another hand went on top of mine and I felt a sharp movement in my stomach. A kick. It brought tears to my eyes. I looked up and met Draco's eyes in the mirror.

"Did you feel it?" I asked.

He shook his head. I removed my hand and placed his arm where I had felt the kick. "Right here."

We waited a moment, in silence and then I felt it again. He sucked in a breath, "Merlin, she's strong."

"She is," I agreed. "Although, I don't know why you think it's a she."

"Because, as you told Rosalie, you're wider than you are huge."

I giggled, "Oh, you are such a Slytherrin."

He chuckled and placed another kiss on my shoulder, earning another kick.

"She likes you," I whispered, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"I sure hope so," he breathed in my ear. "Come on, let's get in bed. Do you want to sleep on the bed or-"

I turned around and looked at him, "Might as well." He blinked in surprise. "Is there a specific side you want?"

"Um, no, it doesn't matter."

He took my hand, bringing me over to the bed. "Come on," was all he said. I got in the bed, scooting over for him and he pulled the covers up over his bare chest and boxers. I rolled my eyes, "Are you cold, Draco?"

He chuckled and rested his head on the pillows, looking at me, "No, I'm in disbelief that we're actually married. After everything I'd never expect this. If five years ago, someone said I'd marry my best friend, I'd have laughed."

"Well, perhaps Blaise should be taking my place then," I giggled, laying my head on the bed, facing him. My hand played with the sheets under my hand. He took it suddenly and pressed it to his chest. The warmth his bare chest gave away was incredibly warm. I looked into Draco's eyes.

"As long as my heart keeps beating, Bella," he said softly, "You and the baby will never be in harms way. That raid last night, I will not allow you to be hurt by anything. I know you love to fight, but you're not just worrying about your life anymore."

"I know," I whispered.

"What do you think about the Order's proposition?"

"I don't trust them."

"Neither do I, but to keep you safe, it would be best."

"Draco, they'll never take us. We're Death Eater's. We kill, we torture. It's something unforgivable. They won't redeem us."

"After the wars over, though," Draco whispered. "We could be sent to Azkaban."

"Draco, we would be. There's no chance we wouldn't."

"Do you want our children to grow up without parents? To be known at school as the children of Death Eaters who were sent to Azkaban?"

The very thought brought tears to my eyes. I had grown up that way and I absolutely hated the thought, but never told anyone. "No, but-"

"They'll hide us. They'll get rid of the trials. We'll be a family and we don't have to worry about that."

"They'll expect us to fight for them in the war," I reasoned. "Against our very families that we love. Against my mother, my father, Cissy and Lucius."

"You honestly don't love your father nor mother," Draco whispered. "You wouldn't have told the Cullen's that the child was your father's otherwise."

"It was the first thought that came in my mind," I defended.

"That's not true," Draco said softly. His hand laced with my fingers, but still rested against his chest. "You know why you said it." I closed my eyes, tears swimming behind the lids.

"Draco, stop it. Please. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Perfect, because we'll be leaving on our honeymoon then."

My eyes opened in shock, "What?"

"To a surprise location. I can't tell you."

I sighed, "Fine. But there's three days left of break."

"I know," he grinned. "We'll be back in time for my father's trial."

"A two day honeymoon? You spoil me," I teased.

He chuckled, "Well, it's the least I can do. And during the summer, we could always go somewhere."

"Alright, goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight," he smiled. I closed my eyes, falling asleep nearly instantly, my hand still on his chest, feeling the rythmic patterns his heart pumped loyally.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I woke up, warm and relaxed. For the first time sleeping in a bed without nightmares since the incident, I felt completely alive and unafraid. My head had moven closer to Draco and I was now tucked into his chest, his arms wrapped around me in a protective way. His chin tucked my head to him and his legs were tangled with mine. I breathed in his scent, holding back a yawn.

I heard him chuckle, "You are a little minx."

"I'm offended," I said sarcastically in a quiet voice. I kept my head on his chest and my eyes shut as he untangled his legs and tried to move.

"Let's not move," I whispered. "And go back to bed."

He chuckled. "Come on or we'll miss our portkey."

I groaned, sitting up. The room spun a little and I winced at the light coming through the curtains. "Oh god, that's bright."

Draco chuckled and walked over to them, shutting the heavy green curtains with a flick of his wrists. I sighed in thanks and stood up, the room still spinning. "Bathroom?" I gasped.

He motioned to a door to his right and I dashed for it, instantly finding the toilet and puking my guts out. Draco was there right behind me, pulling my hair out of the way and rubbing my back.

"It's okay. There has to be a potion that stops this."

"I won't take any potions," I moaned, before puking up another round.

"Bella, you need to stop punishing yourself for letting Cullen get away."

My eyes met his, "I'm not punishing myself."

He clearly didn't believe me, frankly, I didn't either, but didn't comment. He put my hair in a pony tail and stood up. "I'll get your toothbrush, shall I?"

"Thank you," I murmured.

I sat by the toilet until he came back, my tooth brush in his hand. He winked, "A girls best friend."

I giggled and stood up, grabbing it and brushing my teeth quickly.

"Where to?" I said, giddy.

"You okay? No fever?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm excited. I want to know where we're going."

"Spain."

"Spain!" I practically bounced. I launched myself into his arms, hugging him fiercly. "I've always wanted to go to Spain."

"That's why we're going."

"Where in Spain?"

"Barcelona."

"Even better!" I squealed. I flew out of his room, into mine, packing my things. I put a few dresses and heels into my bag before going back to Draco's room. "Where now?"

He chuckled, "If I knew you'd be this excited, I would have told you last night."

I practically bounced with impatience, "Now, Draco. Hurry up and pack!"

He flicked his wand and in three seconds flat, a leather briefcase was full of things he wanted to bring. "Let's go?"

"Yes!" I said in a 'duh' tone. He held out his arm and I took it.

"Ready?"

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?"

He chuckled, "They think we left last night."

"Nevermind, then," I laughed. I nodded to Draco and he took a deep breath, apparating. I opened my eyes in surprise when I heard the ocean waves. "I thought we were taking a portkey."

"Too dangerous for you," he winked. "Besides, this is quicker."

"This is the Spain home?" I asked in disbelief. "It's an entire manor on the cliffs."

And it was. The balcony was overlooking the ocean. The sky was a vibrant blue, reflecting the pool that was off to the side, surrounded by glass walls. The walls of the manor itself were marble and white, but still beautiful and magnificent.

"I'm living here from now on," I said seriously to Draco. "I'll learn Spanish if I have to."

He chuckled, "You like it then?"

"Like it? I love it."

"Good," he smirked. 

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

We sight saw the entire day, before eating out on the beach. The next day was a short one. We had to be back for Lucius's trial by two. We relaxed, stayed in the pool mostly, and then apparated home.

"I am completely and utterly nervous for Lucius," I whispered to Draco as we walked down the hall.

"As am I," he admitted.

The courtroom was full of the Order. Cissy was sitting alone on one side, and Draco and I joined her. My hands were holding both of the Malfoy's on either side of me and I whispered to Cissy, who looked close to breaking down.

"It's alright, Cissy. Lucius is a grown man. He can do more than handle what the Order gives him."

She gave me a hug, which seemed to surprise most of the Order, and started to cry onto my shoulder. I hugged her back, "It's alright, Cissy. The Order isn't going to kill him. The worst that can happen is life is Azkaban, and you can still visit him."

Draco had removed himself from my side and was rubbing his mother's back.

"Mum, Dad isn't going to be able to force you to do anything anymore," he reasoned. "You can seek solace in the Order."

Cissy just cried harder into me and I gave Draco a look that clearly showed he wasn't helping.

"Cissy," I said softly. "You love him. You love him like I love Draco, and like Mum loves Dad. You love him like Potter loves Weaslette. But sometimes love changes people. Lucius is an exception, yes, but he's changed if you consider it. Lucius isn't the same as he was before." Draco looked at me, curiously. I continued to stroke Cissy's hair. "Lucius is confused. He's pressured. He loves you with everything in him, Cissy, but sometimes that isn't enough to stop us from doing things that are wrong. Lucius has done some bad things. Cissy, he needs to make up for those so can come back to you as a free man and without giving the Malfoy name shame any longer. He's doing this for you."

She pulled back, wiping her eyes, realizing the seats around us had been filled.

"You don't have to lie to me, Trixy," she said softly.

I rolled my eyes, "I never lie to you, Cissy. I just omit some parts of the truth."

She gave a choked laugh. "It still makes me feel better."

I felt a tap on my shoulders and looked to see who it was. "Will you be testifying for Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked. I saw Potter and Weasley look ready to come to her aid, should I attack.

"No," I said surprisingly kindly. "He can make up for what you believe he did wrong."

"We don't believe anything. We have proof," Hermione said.

"Then show it," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Unless its in your head."

"We have witnesses and memories from victims."

"How fit," I said coldly. "And where are these victims?"

"Dead," she replied shortly.

"Hmm, so they aren't that reliable."

"Trixy, you know its no use," Cissy said.

I sighed, relaxing and nodding to Cissy, "I can still try to give you some hope, Cissy," I said softly. "That's all I'm doing. Granger can take a couple threats without a flinch."

"If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you just complimented me," said Granger.

I rolled my eyes. "Me, complimenting you? Not likely."

"I'll still take it that way, Ms. Lestrange."

"It's Malfoy now," I smiled. "Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco chuckled under his breath as Hermione's eyes got comically wide. "Of course, how could I have forgotten. All over the prophet."

"And no doubt top gossip among the Order," I said lightly. "Leave us. We're talking and we don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

Draco gave me a warning look. "But you're welcome to stay if you want to be seen with us," Draco said before I could correct myself.

I cleared my throat, "Yes, of course. You're welcome to."

"Considering?"

"Who would we be if we weren't?" Draco chuckled, holding his mother's hand. We fell silent as the trial started, but I noticed the Order sneaking us looks every so often.

When Lucius was sentence life in Azkaban, Cissy absolutely broke down. She started to cry into my shoulder again, each word the Minister spoke like a stab to her heart.

"Cissy, you can visit him, of course," I whispered. I knew Granger was watching me still. "it's going to be alright. The Order will win and maybe they'll shorten his sentence?"

Cissy sniffled into my shoulder, "No, they won't. They may win, but they'll keep him there."

"You don't know that, Cissy," I said softly. I hated when she cried. "Come on, let's go speak with him before they take him away."

Draco helped his mother up, giving an arm for support as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes, following him blindly to her husband. I nodded to Granger before following.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Cissy waited by the door and the two Aurors - Mad-Eye and Tonks - allowed us a minute, supervised, with him.

"Father," Draco said, not kindly, but not coldly. "I guess this changes things."

"You're the Lord of the house now, Draco," Lucius said, surprising me. "I trust you'll do well?"

"Of course, Father. I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I didn't."

"And take care of your mother for me?"

"With my life," Draco responded.

Lucius nodded and turned to me. "At least I got to see my son marry before I was carted away."

I wiped a few tears away, hugging him. "I'm going to miss you, Lucius."

He chuckled, hugging me back softly, awkwardly, "Like I assume you told Narcissa, you can visit."

I laughed, pulling away, "That line only works for so long, Lucy."

"Don't call me that," he said, but his smile that was in his eyes told me differently.

"I'll make sure that Draco fulfills his duties as Lord," I told him, smirking. "Afterall, he does have to now having me."

Lucius laughed richly, "Take care of yourself, Bella."

"You know I will," I said. "And I'll visit you when the time comes."

He nodded before turning to Cissy. I grabbed Draco, pulling him away, giving them a private moment for themselves. Cissy had latched herself onto his lips and giving a passionate kiss that hurt to look at. The love they felt for eachother was so deep, that it seemed everlasting and surreal.

"They love eachother so much," I sighed. I tore my eyes from them and looked at Draco, who was looking at me.

"That was sweet of you," he said softly.

"What?"

"You telling my father that. And trying to sooth my mother."

"They would have done it for me, should you be in Lucius's position," I said softly. "Which isn't going to happen."

"You'll do it?" he said, sounding so eager, so excited but reluctant.

I nodded, "We'll find them on the train and talk to them then. But first, I need to talk to my mother."

"You won't tell her-"

"I'm going to ensure she cares for Cissy while we're at school," I smiled. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh," he said, relieved. I winked and saw that Cissy was just standing in the door, looking to where Lucius had disappeared to moment before.

"Let's go," I urged. I walked over to Cissy, grabbing her arm, "Shall we apparate?"

She nodded mutely and I apparated her to Malfoy Manor, landing in the foyer. The wards were down. Draco landed next to me and took his mother's arm. "Come on, Mother. You should rest. All this stress is going to give you gray hair and wrinkles."

I smiled at Draco's concerned nature and made a note to remember that he was sweet to his family. I walked off around the house, finding my mother in her room.

"Lucius is in jail. Before we leave to Hogwarts, can you take care of Cissy for the remainder of the year, make sure nothing happens?"

"Of course," Mum sighed. "She loves him too much."

"It's not her fault. You can't control who or how much you love someone. What Lucius and Cissy have, it hurt to look at in the courtroom. It was so pure, so loyal, and unbreakable."

"They were one of the few Black's that did marry for love, even though it was arranged," My mum replied, sipping from her tea. "You see why." She set her cup down. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"For who?" I asked.

"The child. The Dark Lord informed me he wanted no connection. Do you know of a name for her?"

"You think its a her?"

"I know its a her. I looked exactly the same when I had you. It's a girl."

"I'll talk about it on the train ride back. So Daphne can purposely eavesdrop on that conversation."

My mother nodded. "Write me when you decide."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

The trainride back to Howarts approached faster than I hoped. I, with Draco, searched for Hermione. She was a secret friend I had, even though she doesn't remember the way we bonded on the train ride at the begining of last term. We found her with Potter and Weasel in the middle of the car.

"May we talk to Granger for a moment?" I said softly. We were going against everything we had ever known, Draco and I.

"Oh, look, its Malfoy and his girlfriend," Ron sneered.

"Actually, I'm his wife," I snapped. He flinched back, snickering to Potter about Draco being married.

"Come in and talk," Granger said.

I looked at Draco, who nodded and we walked inwards, shutting the door and pulling the screen down.

"You've thought about the Order's proposition?" Potter asked.

I nodded and Draco said, "Considering what's happening, we think it best to take it."

"What's happening?"

I looked up from my lap, "You'll find out soon enough. I heard that you are always one of the first people that gossipers tell their news to."

"Bella," Draco said softly. He met my eyes. "It's okay to tell them. If they'll help us, they deserve to know."

"They know because of the Cullen's," I snapped at him. "They know about it. They know everything."

"We know you're pregnant," Potter said. "And that Malfoy's the father."

I nodded, "They know enough."

"And you're taking this proposition-"

"To ensure my family is safe," Draco interrupted Granger. He gave her a cold look. "If Bella or the child get hurt in the war, I will not hesitate to accuse the Order."

It was sweet, the way he was protective about this. I gave a little smile in his direction before pulling my knees to my chest and tucking my chin on my knees.

"How far along are you?" Granger asked, recovering from her shock of Draco's words the quickest.

"About six months," I said softly.

"Is that why you got married?" Potter asked. "Because of the child?"

I shook my head with Draco, "No, it was a pure and just marriage because Draco and I love eachother. Is something wrong with that, Weasel?"

Ron's face turned a bright red and he shook his head.

"The Order was attacked this holiday," Potter said, narrowing his eyes at us. "Did you know?"

"Of course we knew!" I laughed. "We weren't allowed to leave the house because of it. Our wedding was the next day."

Draco kept a straight face, "Snape told the Dark Lord at the meeting right before hand and they left to attack immediately. The Dark Lord wouldn't allow Bella and I to leave, neither my mother. Although, my mother never fights. She's an Order member at heart, really."

"There was a meeting? About what?" Granger asked.

I exchanged a look with Draco and shrugged, "Stuff. . ." I mumbled.

"What kind of stuff? If you tell us the truth, we'll bring you to the Order over the summer," Granger tried to compromise.

"I told them where the Order resided!" I blurted. My hand went to my mouth, horrified.

"It's Fidelis'd!" Granger gasped. "Who told you?"

"Ron," I mumbled, shutting my eyes and rocking with my head on my knees. "We had this conversation on the trainride at the beginning of break," I whispered. Draco put his arm around my shoulder. "Only, it was a little different. Ron let it slip that the headquarters was at Grimmauld Place and I did a little family history and I knew it was Twelve."

"I don't remember that," Granger admitted.

"We were at Rosalie's and she was talking to you about how you fell asleep on the couch when I got there," she nodded as I went on. "I had erased your memory of the train ride. I couldn't - if the Dark Lord had known how we talked about switching sides, he would have killed us over holidays. We would have been tortured and I had to. I went to the bedroom where Potter and Weasley were playing video games with Emmett and got there memories. Then I left. It had to be done."

"You had no right-" Ron started to shout.

"Ronald!" Granger snapped. "Enough, let me handle this." She turned to Draco and I. "Are you two Death Eaters? Do you both have the Mark?"

I looked at Draco and he nodded. "Bella, we have to tell them everything in Order to get this. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Yes."

"Yes?" Potter asked, surprised.

"We're Death Eaters. We have the Mark, both of us."

"For how long?" Granger asked gently.

"Since last summer for Draco. I got mine before I left."

"And you met the Cullen's while you were gone? Was that a mission he sent you on?"

"He wanted them. The Cullen's. He wanted them, but I didn't react quick enough. I let them get away and he was so mad," I whispered. "You realize that just thinking about taking your offer was enough of a Death sentence itself," I said softly. "But that actually accepting it makes us wanted."

"It's safer than staying there," Granger reasoned. "Especially with what's going on, as you put it. What happened at the meeting?"

"He asked about Draco and I's missions," I whispered. Draco nodded and laced his fingers through my hand, his thumb rubbing circles on my hand calmingly. It felt good. I needed that.

"You have missions? Right now?" Granger asked horrified. "But you're pregnant."

"Well, my mission ended during break," I snorted. "But I'm more concerned about Draco, to be honest with you."

"Why? What's so bad about Draco's mission?" Potter asked.

"I have to bring Death Eaters into the school and kill Dumbledore," Draco said in a strong voice. "If I don't, he'll kill me and my mother."

"Cissy can't die," I whispered. "Lucius would be so heartbroken. You saw them at the Ministry. It was so perfect. So wonderful what they had. My mother said they were one of the few of the Black's to marry for love. She said its obvious why and I agree. Cissy dying, or Lucius dying, would break the other beyond repair."

"I see," Granger said, shellshocked. "Well, we'll write the Order and we'll have them set up a home for you. Any one home specific that you want?"

"We have a manor in Spain," Draco said, before I could say anything. "It's far enough away and we can place it on a Fidelis charm, if need be."

"Where will you tell them you went?"

"I'll tell them I went back to America, Draco with me, to raise the baby," I said, nodding. "They'll believe me. Cissy and my mother know I'd never put it in harm for the war. America, living as Muggles, would be exactly what they expect. The Dark Lord wouldn't try to harm the child anyways. He's all for pureblood children." I laughed a little at my own joke. If only they knew.

"You'll write them, then? When we get to the castle?"

I nodded, "You have my word. I'll make it a blood vow if that'll appease you."

Granger shook her head, "No, that's alright."

"What's a blood vow?" Potter asked.

"It's where you slice your palm and the other person is slicing theirs," Draco said. "And you say a vow and if you break it, the person that was affected either dies or is seriously injured, Potter."

Potter grimmaced at the idea of it, "Who invented that?"

"My great-grandfather," I laughed bitterly. "He had a sense of humor that nearly got him killed."

"But you're the only ones left of the Black family, besides your parents."

I looked at her, "Tonks and her parents are left as well."

"Tonks? She's a Black?" Harry asked, incredulous.

I snorted, "I know you've been to Sirius's home. It's obvious when you go to the room. She was disowned for marrying a Mudblood. I mean-"

"Don't, it's fine," Granger interrupted.

I smirked and nodded before continuing, "When she married Ted, and had Tonks, she was completely on her own. All her finaces were cut. Her family wouldn't talk to her. Cissy tried. But Andy wouldn't talk back. They're her sisters, you know. Narcissa and my mother."

"Holy-" Ron cut Potter off. "I knew."

I nodded, "I figured. Andy looks exactly like my mother. Except, not as crazed or skinny. But Andy's a good person. The kindest I've ever met."

"And this child will be a new generation of Black's," Granger said softly.

"If it helps to think about, consider it Sirius's cousin," I said softly. Because that's all she is. She's not Cissy's grandson. She's not Draco's son. She's the Dark Lord's. I put my head in my lap and blinked back the tears. "I know it's selfish of me," I said, my voice muffled by my legs. "But I can't let ancient pureblood families die out because of the war. We've survived this long. The Black's, the Lestrange's," I let my knees fall and placed a hand of my stomach, "And the Malfoy's cannot die out."

"They won't," Granger promised. "We'll write the Order immediately, you have my word. And the Order will meet us at the Platform. You can take a polyjuice potion."

"We'll discuss this later. Potter, bring your girlfriend to my room, with you, you two as well," I said. "Oh, and yes, I know about Pansy, Potter."

"Pansy Parkinson!" Ron gasped.

I snickered, "Didn't tell your friends? Oh, I publically humiliated Pansy on the train last week. You two are loud."

Granger was staring at Harry, tears swimming in her eyes. "Oh, Merlin," I whispered to Draco. "Draco, why don't you go find Daphne and tell her to walk by a compartment with us in five minutes. I need to talk to Hermione alone for a moment."

I grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the compartment, changing my appearance to look like Ginny. I stopped her in the middle of the hall and turned to her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"If I would have known about your feelings towards Potter, I wouldn't have said anyth-"

"There's nothing going on between us."

"But you want there to be," I said softly.

She wiped at her eyes, shaking her head, "It won't happen. He's Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and I'm Hermione Granger, the Muggleborn nerd."

"I don't know what nerd is," I admitted. "But you don't make it sound good. Granger, you're the smartest witch, yes, but you're beautiful. Come to my room tonight. I have a few things to give you."

"I hate Ron," she whispered. "He'll never let me go to your room."

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"Why?" I said, touching her shoulder, to stop her from turning away. "Listen, you don't know hate until-"

"He thinks we're a couple because we're partners in Life Skills," she said angrilly. "He's been trying to-"

She stopped and I grabbed her other shoudler, "Granger, has he touched you?" She choked on a laugh. "Listen to me, I know what it's like. Has he touched you? I'm absolutely serious."

"He stunned me when I wasn't looking, and Professor Cullen only said that you couldn't have sex in the bedrooms. He- He raped me in the middle of the living room."

"Oh, Hermione," I whispered. I hugged her to me. "I know what you're going through. Believe me when I say, it gets better. I had Draco. You have me, and you should tell Harry."

"I can't tell him. He'll never talk to me again," she whispered.

I shook my head. "That's not true. When I told Draco. . . It had happened during the summer. I went straight to his room afterwards and told him. He was the only man I let near me."

"The baby really isn't Draco's, is it?" she guessed.

I shook my head, "No, its not. But Draco doesn't care. He loves it just as he loves me and I love him and trust him and he's willing to be there for me. Granted, Draco has nothing to lose, but-"

"Who's is it?"

"No one important," I told her honestly. "The Cullen's believe one thing. They don't know the truth."

"They say its your father's."

I snorted, "My father would be furious at me if he found out. No, it's not my fathers."

"Who's?"

"Listen, this isn't about me. I'll talk to Potter and have him send off Ron, if you want to tell him now. I'll stay by you if you want me to. You don't have to do it now. You can do it whenever you're ready."

"I want to do it now, if you'll stay by me."

I nodded, "Yes. Here, I'm going to get Draco. Tell him to delay the plan. Stay right here. I'll be back."

She nodded and I walked to the compartment I'd see Draco go through, Daphne sitting with him.

"Hey, Daphne, change of plans. Go ahead and spread the news of me being prego," I told her sitting down. "Draco, I need you to help me with something real quick. Five minutes, maybe, tops? Daphne, why don't you go and spread that around. I don't know if we'll be available until we get to the castle. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I got what I need. You're pregnant with Draco's child. You're . . ."

"Six months."

"Six months along and you're due mid-March."

I nodded, "Good."

"Alright, bye."

"Thank you!" I called after her. I turned to Draco, "I have a little problem."

"What?" he said, springing up. "You feel ok? Fever? Is there something wrong with your-"

"It's not me. It's not the baby," I said softly. "It's Hermione."

"What about her?" he said, concerned.

"It's her and Ron. . ."

"What happened?"

"She's going through what I was going through six months ago."

"With Weasley?" he said, shocked.

"Yes, so can you get Weasley to leave for a moment while she talks to Potter?"

He nodded, "Yeah, of course. Anything specific you have in mind?"

"Just have him go hang out with his sister or Longbottom. She wants me to be there."

"Of course," he said. He kissed my cheek, "I'll be with the guys. Blaise and I, I think, in this compartment. Meet me here when you're done, alright?"

"Perfect," I smiled. "Go get Ron. I'll grab Hermione."

He nodded and walked out. I followed a moment later and saw Hermione sitting there, watching the fields go by. We still had about six hours left of the ride.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her arm. My appearance automatically changed to Ginny and the doors opened, Ron storming out.

"Where are you going with Ginny, Hermione?" Ron said calmly, but I could see the fury.

"We're going to talk to Luna," I said. "Why don't you go hang out with Neville?"

"Anything if I don't have to talk to Loony," he spat. He stormed down the hall and I pulled Hermione into the compartment, changing my appearance back to normal.

"Leave us, Draco," I snapped.

"As you wish," he winked. I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind him.

"Look, Potter," I started. "You have to keep an open mind. When. . . When I went through this, I was lucky and had my best friend with me and available. Are you ready to hear what Hermione has to say or-"

"What's wrong?" he interrupted. He saw Hermione's tearfilled eyes and was instantly by her side. I sat down, pulling her next to me.

"Hermione, do you want to tell him?"

She nodded, wiping tears away. Harry touched her shoulder. "What's there to tell me?"

"You know how Life Skills partners are considered a couple, but you aren't really, unless you make it that way?"

He nodded, "What does that-"

"Ron thought we were a couple, so he kept trying to snog me," she whispered. "I would push him away. I didn't like him like that. I kept refusing him and he got mad. You know how he gets mad at the littlest things. . ."

"What'd he do?" Harry said softly. He knew something was wrong.

I put my hand on Hermione's back, rubbing it. "It's okay. Harry won't be mad." Hermione had tears down her face. She was reliving it. "Give her a moment," I said to Harry. I took Hermione's hand and made her look at me. "Listen to me. You have me. You aren't here anymore. It's over with. You are the bravest person I know. I wouldn't have been able to be near him every day afterwards. I wouldn't have been able to talk to him, to look at him, just like you did. You're in Gryffindor for a reason, and that reason is because you are brave and you are strong and you are fierce."

She looked at Harry, "He got man, and he stunned me. I couldn't fight him. I tried and tried. . . but the spell wouldn't budge me."

"Oh, Merlin, he didn't," Harry whispered.

She started to cry harder and I hugged her to me, rubbing her back in a calming motion. "It's alright. It's over."

"I can't say it," she whispered.

I looked at Harry. "Do you want me to tell him, Hermione?"

She nodded, keeping her face hidden from Harry's view.

"He raped her," I whispered. "Hermione found out that you can't have sex in the bedrooms, only the bedrooms. . . but that doesn't stop it from being the other rooms. He raped her in the living room."

"She told you this?" he whispered.

I nodded, "Let's say I can relate to her situation."

"Why would Ron do that?"

"He's been after her for years. Are you honestly that blind?" I snorted. "Look, Potter- Harry, it would have been obvious that he's obsessed with her."

Hermione's cries subsided and she was breathing evenly, an occassional whimper escaping her lips. I pulled away from her and saw she was asleep. I smiled softly and sat up, lying her down. I sat down on the floor and kept moving the hair from her face, keeping her calm.

"I should have known. He looked so happy a few months ago. He said it was because he finally became a man. I cogratulated him. If I would have known it was Hermione. . . how could he?"

I looked up at Harry, "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault but Ronald's."

"He was our best friend," he whispered. "Hermione should have told me."

"She thought you'd be disgusted. She thought you'd think she was lying."

"You said you could relate. What did you mean?"

"I was raped over the summer," I said softly, looking back down to Hermione. "I told Draco immediately afterwards. He knew I wasn't lying. I was so broken. I wouldn't let him touch me. When we got to school and became partners in Life Skills, I was sleeping on the bed, him on the couch. I wouldn't let him in the bed with me. I had nightmares. I couldn't sleep. I only got three hours of sleep a night, at least. But Draco would always be there, he'd hear my screams and he'd be right next to me, telling me it'd be alright. Eventually, I moved onto the sofa in the bedroom. He took the bed. I couldn't sleep in a bed. It brough back all those memories. A few days ago, was the first time I slept in a bed peacefully with another person. Hermione, the person that hurt her and hears her screams in the middle of the night is the same person that she shares a room with. The same person that will be there to console her. The same person that will be there to try to put her at ease. She's probably terrified to go to her room."

"That's why she's always in mine, talking to Pansy," he whispered. "I'm so stupid."

"No, you wouldn't have known. I wouldn't have guessed he'd have gone that drastic if she hadn't have told me." I shook my head, stopping my motions of smoothing her hair. "She trusts you, you know?"

"What? After all of this, she trusts me?"

I snorted, "Look, she's a girl. All girls have their faith in one man. And for Hermione, that's you."

"How do you know?"

"That's why I love Draco. I trust him, I love him, and he was there for me. Hermione is always with you, because you will tell Ron off if he gets tempermental. You will not talk to Ron if he lashes out at you or Hermione. It's a way to show Hermione thank you, when she tells you. No one except for you, I assume, know."

"Why would she want to tell me, though. She knows Ron was my best friend."

"Was," I smiled. "That's why. Because you believe her. Yes, it is true, but its why she told you, because she knows you won't laugh and call her crazy. She'll believe that you know she's telling the truth."

"But I know she is, and I can't believe Ron- she has to tell Esme. Get her partner switched."

"Who will switch, though? Blaise and Daphne are dating now. I would suggest Blaise, he's a great guy. But everyone else that's paired up is a couple."

"I'll switch," Harry said softly. "Pansy and I were done yesterday anyways. She wrote me and told me that we're through."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "That's probably my fault. I sorta told everyone about you and her moaning and groaning when I was walking to my room one day."

He chuckled, "I figured when she said 'Trixy made my life a living hell for it and it's just not worth it to have you.'"

"Oh god, now I'm really sorry," I laughed.

"It's fine. She was really starting to get on my nerves anyway. When Hermione left, she told me to and I quote 'Dump the Mudblood bitch. She's a whore.' I wouldn't and we'd fight about it all the time."

I smiled softly, looking at Hermione. "Yeah. Hey, don't tell Hermione I told you, but she has a thing for you."

"I take it Slytherrin's can't keep secrets."

"Oh, we can," I laughed. "We just don't always listen to the person that tells us to keep it a secret. And technically, she didn't tell me not to tell you."

"Cunning," he chuckled.

"Hey, can you take care of her while I'm gone? I have to go find Blaise and Draco, make sure they aren't drunk as hell."

"Yeah, I'll be fine with her. I won't let Ron in here."

"Good," I nodded. "I guess I'll see you and her at my room tonight. Make sure that if she starts having nightmares. . . just wake her up gently, and sooth her until she falls back asleep."

He nodded and I left the compartment. I found Draco talking to Blaise and Daphne instantly. I smirked as I slid in.

"That's taken care of."

"So, you're pregnant?" Blaise asked instantly. "Does Dumbledore know? Snape?"

"Yeah, they're required to know," I shrugged.

"What about your classes?"

"I'll finish them. I probably will be staying in my room for a few weeks and then I'll have the elves take care of it while I go back to class."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "You can always appoint a baby sitter, or what I meant, me, to take care of it for you."

"Please, I think I can handle a baby for a few weeks. An elf is more than capable to take care of her for an hour, my free period I'll be in my room. then another hour, then lunch, I'll be in my room. And three more hours, which the elf will manage. I'll be back for dinner."

"You just got this figured out."

"I'm left to my thoughts a lot," I shrugged. "Draco is such a boring conversationalist."

"I believe that it was you who called me ugly on our wedding."

"What? I was speaking my mind," I laughed. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Have you thought of names?"

"Um," I looked at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"No, we haven't. We have three months. We'll be fine," he said.

"It's a girl, right?" Blaise said.

"We don't know, actually, but Draco thinks its a girl and is successful in convincing me it is as well," I sighed.

"Well, what about after Greek goddesses and stuff?"

I raised my eyebrow, "That's actually not a bad idea. . ."

"Like I said, we have time to discuss it," Draco said.

"Hey, why don't you two come to our room tonight. We're going to have a little party. Just you guys and us. Couple to couple."

"Is that all that's coming?" Daphne asked. She knew me too well

"Alright, so, there may be another two people, and the Cullen's."

"So, Gryffindor's?" Blaise asked.

"Like you care, Blaise."

"Hey, I never said I did," he defended. "I was just making sure. We'll bring the vodka. . . and some tea."

I rolled my eyes, "Forget the tea. I have water in the fridge in my room, as well as vodka. Firewhiskey too."

"We'll not bring anything," Daphne said, rolling her eyes at Blaise. "Hey, I'm going to get my robes on. You coming, Trixy?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I followed her out of the compartment. Tonight would be hell, I knew it.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

By the time we got to our rooms, it was nine. The Great Hall was buzzing with gossip of the wedding and me being pregnant. I was asked nonstop questions and they were always the same:

You're pregnant? How far along? You married Draco? How was the honeymoon? Did you get married because you were pregnant? Did you cheat on him?

The last one I got a lot and I was honestly confused as to why they would think that. Well, ok, so I dated Blaise in second year and cheated on him with Vincent, but that was one time! And that was years ago!

Blaise and Daphne were heavy on the firewhiskey, and as soon as the Cullen's, Potter, and Hermione showed up, they held up their glasses.

"To the two Malfoy's!" Blaise said in a slurry, drunken voice. "May you have a long and happy life together and bring tons of little Malfoy babies into the world."

"Oh god," I sighed. I held up my water bottle and took a sip, acknowledging the cheer.

"I'd like to make a toast," I said, pointing at Blaise with my revenge smirk on my face. "For us Slytherin's, who party hard and expect the best of the party, and the Gryffindor's, who are brave enough to join us tonight, I won't get wasted and start making out in the corner with Draco, but I will try to get Blaise and Daph as hammered as possible so they can make out all they want."

"Woo! I second that motion!" Daphne shouted.

I rolled my eyes and she downed her third shot of firewhiskey.

"Oh, I'm definately not dragging their asses to their dorm," I laughed. "You two, grab some drinks. There's blood in the fridge for you vamps."

Without waiting, Rosalie dashed to the kitchen and grabbed some bottled blood.

"Why do you have blood in your fridge?"

"Well, Rosalie and Emmett visit pretty often," I explained, "and I thought why not be hospitable and carry some fresh bear blood. It's Em's favorite after all, Carlisle. Surely you know that."

Draco sat me down next to him and took a drink of a Muggle beer.

"Muggle drinks, Draco?" I said, scrunching up my nose. "How's it taste?"

"Pretty good," he shrugged. "I was a little apprehensive, but Emmett said he used to love it in his human years."

"Hmm, I'll be right back, ladies and gentlemen."

I walked to the bathroom and pulled out my potion ingredients. I made sure that the potion was just perfect for me. I downed the potion that would change alcohol in my system to a normal drink, like water. I didn't want to miss the party and I did not want to harm the baby. I walked back out and grabbed the beer out of Draco's hands, chugging it.

I tossed it on the coffee table. "I am not missing this party," I explained to Hermione's shocked glance. "I took a potion to change alcohol to water as soon as it gets to my throat. I can party like a Slytherrin and teach you how at the same time."

She seemed apprehensive but I handed her a bottle of firewhiskey. "Drink at least three sips and then you'll be perfect."

"But classes tomorrow-"

"We have potions in here that will take away your hangover and you'll be good as new by the time you wake up."

She nodded, reluctantly.

"Besides, it'll take your mind off things," I whispered. I took a sip of the vodka in my hands and nodded.

"Come on, Harry, get something."

He hestitated before taking a bottle of beer from the table. I smirked, but didn't comment. Responsible drinker. . . and Hermione, who refused to drink a sip unless I told her.

"So I heard," Daphne said, drunk as a skunk, "That Trixy was getting her dress done in Italy, right?"

"We all know that," I laughed. "Cissy made sure it was in the Prophet."

"Well, the dress was designer, and it cost over a million galleons."

I choked on the firewhiskey as it scorched my throat.

"What?" I coughed. Alice and Rosalie were nearly fainting on their side of the couch.

"Yeah, and my bridesmaid dress, it cost fifty thousand galleons."

"Holy shit," I breathed. "I'm seriously going to write Cissy a thank you note."

"You'll write your mother and mother in law a thank you note because they spent your money buying your dress?" Draco chuckled. "Typical you, Bella."

"My money?"

"Whatever they leave behind is yours," he shrugged.

"Oh, please. Let's not talk about the war," I said. "Potter, you were yelling at Weasel earlier. Break his heart?"

"Um, yes."

"Pity, you should have crushed it."

Blaise and Draco laughed, Daphne giggling under her breath. "I don't like that fellow, Ronald. He seems creepy. Any girl who has to deal with him, I absolutely want to help them get away. I mean, no offense Hermione-"

"None taken," she said softly.

"But he's the one I see killing me and stuffing me to place over his fireplace."

"Daphne, maybe you should stop drinking," I advised. She was nearly finishing the firewhiskey bottle.

"What's our motto?"

"Daphne-"

"What is it?" she warned.

"Drink until you can't drink no more," I grinned.

"And I'm not planning on breaking that anytime soon."

"Oh god, take her wand," I said to the person next to me. Edward, great. "She's absolutely lethal when drunk and with a wand."

"I am not!" Daphne laughed. "I just remind you of your mother."

I laughed hard, "No, you remind me of my father. I'm my mother when drunk. God, she's the biggest slut. . ."

"You are not a slut!" Daphne play shouted. "You're a whore!"

"You're a bitch!"

"You're a fuckin-"

We dissolved into giggles.

"Oh, Trixy's funny when drunk," Emmett laughed.

"I'm not drunk," I warned. "Not yet, anyways."

We went into random chatter and I saw Hermione talking to Esme, no doubt discussing their living arrangements.

"Have you thought of a name?" Edward asked.

"Well, if its a girl," I giggled, unable to stop. "It would be Venia somewhere. But I want, as Blaise suggested, a Greek goddess."

"And a boy?"

"I don't think it would be," I said shrugging. "But I would name it after the family members in Draco and I's family. That's how it is in ancient families."

Edward stopped talking after that. I engaged in conversation with Rose, Alice, and Emmett. Jasper and Carlisle were talking to Edward. Daphne, Blaise, and Draco, as well as the two Gryffindor humans were absolutely drunk.

"Oh, my, look at the time! Alright, the potions," I giggled. I went to the door and grabbed a box that had the shoes on top. Pulling out the vials, I tossed them to the drunk people. "Drink up, bitches. I'm tired as hell and I want a nice night with my husband before I pass out. Out!"

I ushered them all out until it was just Hermione and Potter.

"Did you get the room all sorted out?" I asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I have to stay with him tonight. She'll change it tomorrow, with permission from Dumbledore."

"You can sleep here," I said. "The couch pulls out into a bed."

"That's kind of you, but I'll be fine," she sighed. "I'll wait until he falls asleep and-"

"Don't sleep in the living room," I said softly, interrupting her. "Go to sleep and go straight to the bedroom. Don't dwadle. Hermione, I'm concerned for your safety. Just go to the bedroom and don't leave until you know he's asleep."

She nodded, "Thank you."

I nodded and her and Potter left. I turned to Draco, seeing him smile at me. "That's very sweet of you."

"I don't want her to end up like I did."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I'm pregnant, Draco," I said, softly. "I don't want her pregnant."

"Come on, let's go to bed," he sighed. "And I'm sure Granger will be fine. I do sorta wish she would have slept here."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on."

We made it to the hall when I stopped. Draco nearly bumped into me.

"What is it?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I just opened the wooden door to my right and gazed into the empty room.

"Artemis Isis Venia Malfoy," I whispered.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"What?" Draco whispered, his arms going around me. He looked over my shoulder into the empty room.

"Do you like Artemis Isis Venia Malfoy?" I said a little louder.

"I love it," he said softly in my ear. I suppressed a shudder. Instead, I shut my eyes and pictured a perfect nursary. "Bella. . .?"

My eyes opened and I saw that the room's door had a white sheet hanging to block the view, just as I wanted.

"Ready?" I asked.

"What did you do?" he chuckled.

I pulled out of his arms, winking. "You'll like it, I hope. Close your eyes."

He closed them without a second thought. I stepped in front of him and waved my hand, no response.

"Alright, on three. One. . ." I stepped closer to him. "Two," I whispered. My hands went on his shoulders and I rose on my tippy-toes, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Three," I whispered against his lips. His eyes shot open, but I had already escaped from his grasp and pulled the sheet down.

His eyes grew wide, "It's beautiful."

"You really like it?" I smiled. I looked at the yellow crib and all the teddy bears and little stuffed animals littered around the ground. There was a rocking chair to the side and a small yellow pillow. A changing table was visible just next to the door and a door that led to a closet was shown. There was another door, which I was confused about. I dragged Draco inside and opened the door. On the other side, was our bedroom.

"I love it," he said honestly, looking around. He walked towards the crib and looked down into it, smiling softly to himself.

"Just picture it used," I whispered. "Us getting no sleep at night. Me getting up and feeding her."

"We can take turns getting up. She won't be hungry every time she wakes up," Draco said softly. He knelt down and picked up a teddy bear. When he stood up, he handed it to me. "And she'll love the teddy bears."

"I hope," I said softly. I clutched the teddy bear to my chest. "I guess now I don't have to wear my charmed tank top."

"I'd still wear it. There will be people that may be vicious about it," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pressing me into his chest.

"Did you mean what you told Granger?"

"What part?"

"How you said that you wouldn't allow me or the child to get hurt?"

"Of course I meant it," he smiled, kissing the top of my head. "I meant everything I said."

"Carlisle knows," I said suddenly.

"What?"

"He knows the baby's father's the Dark Lord," I whispered. "I just remembered. We were in the - we were in the hospital wing and he was talking to me. It was the morning where Pomphrey wanted me to come to her. And I spilled it. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone. He thinks its just some man. He doesn't even know we have the Mark. But I assume he does now."

"We'll tell the Order who's the father, the real father, after its born," he said softly. "It'll show them that we really don't want the Dark to win. If we have the Dark Lord's child, they'll think we have leverage. They won't harm the baby. That's against them. They'll make sure the child doesn't know who's father it is, so that the child will not grow up believing it's destiny is to take control of the Dark Lord's fallen positon."

"I'm so scared," I cried, my voice cracking. "If they try to kill the baby," I whispered. "I won't hesitate to fight back."

"Bella, I love you," he said sincerely in my ear, "And if anyone tries to harm you or the baby, they become my enemy."

"I love you, too," I whispered. "And I'm so glad that you were there for me. I'm so grateful that you didn't turn me away that day I told you. And I appreciate it when you really are the way you are, because it's you and I will never be able to live without you. What I saw with your mother and father yesterday," I said in a broken voice. "It made me realize, that love is unconditional. And my love for you in unconditional. You've made so many sacrifices for me."

"You've given me so many opportunities instead," He said. "If the war had claimed me, Bella, I would have a died a happy man because I would have been a father. I would have known what it's like to love someone. I would have known what its like to have a family. And I would have known what its like to come home and see my wife, holding in her arms a child that we both love. Even if I die at the end of term, because I don't finish the mission, I would still be able to know that I cared for you like I've always wanted. That I loved you like I dreamed of. And that I had a child, just like it was my own."

"Draco, you'll live," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. He wasn't talking sense. "Draco, you're scaring me."

His eyes met mine and he leaned down so that he could look at me eye level. "Bella, it's something to consider. If they - if they kill me, I want you to know that you didn't sacrifice anything. You gave me more than I could ever want. You gave me a family. A life. Something worth living for."

"I won't let you die," I said softly. "I can't live without you. You've been my rock. You brought me back from being a mess. Granted, I'm still messed up, but I'm willing to do anything for you. You've brought me the greatest thing I've ever been imagining. Do you know what that is?" I didn't give him a chance to answer. "You never left me alone. My greatest fear for as long as I could remember, was being alone. And as soon as it happened, I went straight to you because I - I trust you and I knew you wouldn't leave me. I knew you wouldn't throw me out, but a nagging feeling told me you would. . ." I trailed off, looking into his pained eyes. "Draco, I love you so much. You aren't going to die. As soon as we hit the platform, we'll apparate. We'll take polyjuice potion-"

"Don't you see?" he stressed. He reached out and cupped my cheek, "I can't risk you. I can't risk you being hurt, or killed, or-" he stopped and shook his head. "I just want to spend my last moments with you."

"You are not handing yourself over," I hissed.

"If it's to save you, then I will," he said determined.

"I'll kill myself," I whispered. "I'll leave the child to its godparents. The single most selfish thing I can ask of you is that you stay alive and with me and our child."

"Our child," he whispered. "I love that sound."

I smiled and placed my arms around his neck, kissing him with a passion and such love that he wrapped his arms around my waist tighter, pulling me into him. I grabbed his shirt and started to pull it off when he stopped.

"Bella-"

"Do you want to?" I said breathlessly. "Because I do."

"You sure?" he whispered, concern dripping in his voice.

I nodded and met his lips with mine, pulling his shirt over his head and only breaking our kiss as long as it took to drop his shirt to the floor. My hands racked down his perfectly sculpted chest until I found his belt. It took a while to unbuckle it, but I finally got it and pulled it off. My knees touched something soft and I realized that we were in the bedroom. I fell back, pulling Draco with me.

His hands unbuttoned my shirt as his mouth attacked my neck. "Tell me if I'm going too fast," he whispered.

"You're fine," I breathed, breathless.

"And if I hurt you, tell me immediately and I'll stop."

"I promise," I gasped as my shirt came off and his lips started to kiss down my collar bone. He took off the tanktop that shrunk my stomach and his eyes drank up the sight of my pregnant belly. It was considerably larger than I remembered. I unzipped his pants and he pulled them off while placing kisses down my neck and then took my pants, undoing them and dropping them to the floor. He pushed me back as I tried to sit up and I scooted back so that I lay in the middle of the bed. He got on top of me and attacked my mouth as I worked to get my bra off.

"God damn it," I growled against his lips. I reached and grabbed my wand off the night stand, his kisses going to just below my ear. I groaned, "Oh, god, that feels so good."

With a flick of my wand, my bra came off and I was nearly naked in front of Draco. I put my arms, to cover myself, but without pausing from kissing my jaw, his arms grabbed mine and pinned them above my head.

"You sure you want to do this?" he whispered. I could only nod as he caused me to feel so different. So alive. One of his hands kept my arms together on top of my head while the other traveled down my rib cage, my side, and then stopped on my thigh.

I started to kiss his neck back, whispering how hot he was in his ear.

I felt so whole when we came together. He was gentle with his grip, but he was passionate and I felt the love he had for me pour out.

He laid next to me, breathing deeply. "Did I hurt you?"

I giggled and rolled over so I was next to him, "No, my Dragon. That was perfect."

"We're officially married now."

I giggled, placing a kiss on his chest. "That's my dream."

"Is it?"

"I haven't had nightmares in ages," I breathed, trying to control my labored breathing. "I just dream about being with you."

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Hermione and Harry started to date as soon as they became partners for Life Skills. Ron was paired with Pansy, and I honestly felt sorry for her. She refused to talk to him and they shared seperate beds. Draco and I made love regularly. And I had done such a terrible thing to him without his knowledge. I'd tell him when the time was right. We expected that we only had so much time left.

I had long told my mother that I'd be living in America to raise the child with Draco. I had long since told Dumbledore of Draco's mission. But the response I got was shocking.

Draco would bring the Death Eaters into the school. He'd attempt to kill Dumbledore. . . but Snape would kill him instead.

Six months turned into Seven and seven into Eight. Eight turned into Eight and a half. Draco and I were stressed. The end of term was two months away. He had to fix the cabinent. I insisted on tagging along, demanded really. I would touch the cabinent after every time Draco paused, each time the cabinent seemed to look better. I wasn't wrenched from it like I was at first. I was kept next to it and would tell him what I saw. He'd tweak those, send a bird, and then we'd wait.

But we couldn't figure it out.

I was sitting in the living room when it happened.

Draco was in the shower.

I was waiting on dinner to finish cooking. When he got out of the shower, I had gotten rid of the evidence. I had dinner on a plate for him.

"Eat, quickly," I snapped. I sat down and started to eat, wincing, but hiding it behind my hair.

"Everything all right?"

"Oh, just peachy," I replied. "I got a letter from Cissy today, my water broke, and I actually cooked a full dinner."

His fork clattered to the table. "What was the second one?"

"My water broke."

"Merlin, Bella, get up. We're going to Pomphrey right now."

Before I could finish eating, he grabbed my arm and a bag we had by the door that Cissy told us to have, packing up what we might need. He drug me from the room and down the stairs, until we reached the imfirmary. It took longer than expected because we'd have to stop when I was hit with a contraction.

When we finally reached the infirmary, Madame Pomphrey was just finishing cleaning up.

"Oh, dear, time?" she asked.

I nodded, gasping at another contraction. "Oh, Merlin."

She ushered me to a bed and called for Carlisle. Within seconds, he was there.

"Alright, Trix, I need you to breathe-"

"I know how to do this," I snapped. Pomphrey shrank back a little before handing me a potion.

"This will take away the pain," she said. I nodded and took it gratefully. Draco dropped into the chair next to my bed, clutching my hand.

"Write Cissy," I groaned. "Tell her it's happening."

"I will after it's over. I'm not leaving you alone."

I nodded, too much in pain to argue. Slowly, I felt the pain start to dull and I could just feel the contractions as an ache.

"Is there anyone you want here?" Pomphrey asked.

"Rosalie Cullen," I whispered. "That's all-Merlin! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

It was a blur to me. Giving birth was just a painful thing. It was doing things to my body I never thought I'd go back from. The final pushes, I could feel. They were excruciatingly painful.

The cry that followed, was not my own. It was beautiful, melodic sound. I opened my eyes, and saw Pomphrey cleaning the child off.

"A girl," she whispered, in awe.

"Artemis Venia Malfoy," I whispered.

"What happened to Isis?" Rosalie asked.

"Fuck Isis. I gave birth to her, I'll name her whatever I want," I breathed. Pomphrey handed me a milky liquid that I drank greedily.

"That will heal you," she explained. "And it causes the younger people that drink it to be . . . virgin's again."

"I don't care. I just want my baby," I said softly. I sat up, and Pomphrey gently handed me a small pink bundle in her arms.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered. My finger gently pulled some blanket from her face and I saw Draco lean forward, looking at her.

"I think we did good."

I giggled, "We did."

I sighed in relief when the girls eyes opened to reveal they were surprisingly gray. Her raven black, curly hair made her look like a Greek goddess, but her gray eyes made her look like a queen.

Draco sucked in a breath, "She has my eyes."

"Of course she does," I said, rolling my eyes. I placed a kiss on my daughter's forehead. "She's our daughter."

The doors opened and Dumbledore strode through. He immediately found us and stood next to Draco.

"Is everything all alright?"

"Yes, sir," I said softly, keeping my eyes on my daughter. "It's perfect."

"What's her name?" he asked gently.

"Artemis Venia Malfoy," Draco said from my bedside. I scooted over so he could have some room.

"She's beautiful," Dumbledore approved. "Have you thought about what you're going to do for school?"

"I was going to have an elf watch over her while I'm in class," I murmured. "And when I'm not, I'll spend my time with her and make sure the elves don't raise her theirselves. If that's alright?"

"That sound fine," he said, nodding. "You plan on staying until summer?"

I nodded, "And then, well, you know the rest."

Dumbledore nodded, "Come to my office tomorrow night. Bring Artemis with you, of course, and you as well, Draco."

"We'll be there," Draco promised.

"Also," Dumbledore said. "Bellatrix, I'll be excusing you from your classes for the next three weeks, until you get settled. You're expected back to class by April first."

"I'll be there, Professor," I said sincerely. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Take care, the three of you."

He was gone before I could say another word. My eyes met Pomphrey's, who was smiling at us. Draco was pressed against my shoulder, his fingers holding Artemis's small hand.

I looked down at Artemis. "Do you have her godparents named yet?" Pomphrey asked.

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," I said softly. Draco nodded in agreement. Pomphrey looked a little shocked.

"Do Miss Granger and Mr. Potter know of these arrangements?"

"We informed them as soon as we decided three months ago," I told her.

"Can I hold her?" Draco whispered.

I didn't answer. I just gently passed Artemis to him and he played with the blanket around her face.

"Very well, then. Rosalie, dear, can you fetch Harry and Hermione for a moment. They need to sign the document."

"That won't be necessary," a cold voice said from the door. I looked up in surprise and saw Snape. Harry and Hermione were behind him.

"Professor," I greeted, suddenly aware that I was in a T-shirt and the blanket covered only my lower half. I sat up a little straighter and Draco relaxed against the headboard, cradling Artemis in his arms.

"Is that her?" Hermione gasped. "Oh, she's darling!"

She stood next to Draco, smiling at the bundle. "She has gray eyes. But she looks like Trixy."

"Well, it is our child, Hermione," I laughed. "Potter, nice of you to drop by."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, I had to see my goddaughter, didn't I?"

"Of all the people that I would of picked, I can't believe we chose you two," I laughed.

"Mr. Potter, if you'll sign this, stating you agree to be the godfather of the child, and all that comes with it."

Harry signed it without a second thought. Hermione followed him and then was on my side, replacing Rosalie's seat.

"Hey, Rosie?"

"Yeah?" she asked from the door.

"Spread the news, will ya?"

"Already was planning on it," she laughed.

She was gone in an instant and Hermione sank down. Harry looked at his goddaughter. "Who are you going to stay with over summer?"

"I'm thinking of maybe returning to Forks," I whispered. "That way maybe Charlie will be able to take us in for a few weeks. Then we'll visit Cissy, of course."

"Of course, this will probably make her considerably cheery," Hermione agreed, winking.

I giggled and leaned my head on Draco's shoulder. "It's finally all over."

"I can't believe it," he murmured. He looked up and saw Pomphrey gone. No doubt to inform some people, or writing my parents.

"How did you change the eye color?" Snape said, sitting down at the foot of my bed.

I forgot her was there. "I changed the DNA."

"That is a very difficult and advanced spell, Trixy," he said.

"I know, Severus," I said softly. "But I changed it, so that Draco is the biological father. Draco's DNA runs through Artemis's veins. No one else's but mine as well."

"So, she's not-"

"No, she's not," I smiled softly, playing with the foot that stuck out of the blanket.

"But in order to do that spell, you have to-oh. . ." she murmured, "Nevermind."

I giggled, "Yes, Hermione, you're exactly correct."

"You have to what?"

"Have sex, Draco," I teased. I giggled as his eyes widened.

"So when you said you were ready, you were really just changing the DNA?" he tone was light, but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"No, I just discovered that spell when I was reading some books a few days ago. I meant it, when I told you I was ready." He relaxed a little and his eyes softened a little. "You should have told me."

"It was invented to stop an affair from being found out," Snape spoke up. "Anyone could have been the child of someone and someone else, but the spell prevented that. It switched out the DNA that replaced it."

"She's has your nose too," I said softly. "And ears."

Draco chuckled, tickling the baby under the chin.

Madame Pomphrey came back a second later, "I wrote a letter to Mrs. Malfoy. You two can leave as soon as you want."

"But, don't they have to say for a while?" Granger asked.

"This isn't a Muggle hospital," I laughed. "We're given a potion to heal us, and we're good to leave as soon as the nurse approves."

"Oh, and here's this," Madame Pomphrey said, handing me a rolled up piece of parchment. "I filled everything out for you. It's an official birth certificate."

"Thank you. Should I need anything, I'll seek you out. You've been absolutely wonderful to me and my situation. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It's my job, dear. Take care and visit if anything happens that you think is unnatural."

"I will," I promised.

When we left the infirmary, there was a crowd. I rolled my eyes, tucking the child, whom I had taken back from Draco, to my chest.

"Will you all shut up and let me get to bed?" I snapped. They quieted immediately.

"Can I see her?" A female voice said.

Daphne, "Later. I'm exhausted and I know I won't be getting a good night sleep. So. . . all of you, disperse. Now." My eyes narrowed at a few people who stayed.

"Just because I'm a mother doesn't mean I won't be a bitch. Leave, people, before I curse you to next week."

The people that had lingered were first years and I walked, Draco right next to me, to our room.

"Do you want me to put her in the crib?"

I shook my head, "I'm going to stay up with her for a while. You should get to bed. You have classes in the morning."

He opened the portrait door and then shut it tightly behind us.

"You'll be alright?" he asked softly.

I nodded, putting the child in my arms against my chest. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I pressed my lips to his, "Sweet dreams."

He smiled softly. "They will be now. Night, Princess. My warrior queen," he smiled, giving Artemis a soft kiss on her forehead. Artemis moved, stretching her arms and reached for Draco, her gray eyes locking with his. Draco gave me a last departing kiss before disappearing into the bedroom. I went to the nursary and sat down in the rocking chair.

"I'll tell you this, sweetie," I said softly, giggling. "I have no idea what I'm doing. So. . . I assume you're hungry. I don't know what I'm doing, so bear with me, honey."

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

It took a few tried, but eventually, I got her to latch on and she drank. I lost track of time, but when she stopped. I put a burp towel over my shoulder and then stood up, jiggling her gently as I burped her.

"Why don't I tell you a story?" I said, placing her in her bassinet. I sat down next to it, placing a teddy bear by her head and a yellow blanket tucked around her body, to keep her warm.

"There was a little girl who dreamt of being a pretty princess," I smiled softly. "As she grew older, she realized that pretty princesses were fairytail, but she tried. She had great friends. She was worshipped by them. Until her parents returned. The little girl's life took a turn for the worst. She tried to stay on top, to fight it, but the big bad wizard came to town." I started to rock the little infant bassinet softly. "He hurt her and he ordered her around like a servant. He treated her like dirt. But the little girl never stopped dreaming. She could picture the castle on the water, built high over the cliffs of the Spanish sea."

My hand went out and started to stroke her fine peach-fuzz black hair as she fluttered her eyes closed. "She could picture the gulls sqwaking as the sun rose high in the sky. But the evil wizard prisoned her. He took away her freedom and her parents no longer controlled her life, the evil wizard did." I stopped stroking her hair and stopped rocking the bassinet. My hands rested on the white wooden rail. "Then Prince Charming came along. He saved her. He pulled her away from the evil wizard's clutches and he brought her to the castle she dreamed of. She was given hope. She stayed away from the evil wizard after that and they got married, had beautiful children, and grew old together, never afraid of the evil wizard again, because Prince Charming's friend, Sir Lancelot, beat the evil wizard in a dark war. And they lived happily ever after," I whispered. "Night, my beautiful girl."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking to the bedroom, grabbing some pajamas. Draco wasn't asleep like I expected. He was sitting there, watching me.

"Something wrong?" I whispered. I pulled on my pajamas, stopping at the door of the baby's room.

"The Spain manor's your castle, isn't it?" he said softly.

I looked away, embarrassed, "Yeah, 'tis."

"I liked that story, although I won't be telling Potter that he's sir Lancelot in your dreams."

"Draco," I laughed quietly. "The only man I dream about, is you." he raised his eyebrow, not believing me. "Alright, so maybe Potter's in there one time or another," I teased.

"Please, stop."

"You didn't believe me!" I sang, walking into the nursary. In my arms, an extra blanket, as well as a pillow. "See you in the morning."

"Night!" he called.

"Love you!" I sang.

"Love you more!" He said just above a whisper.

I smiled softly to myself before shutting off Artemis's light and making a bed by the bassinet. Everything was ready for what I knew would be a long day ahead of me.

I woke up four times that night. Artemis's cries were soft and quiet, but I woke instantly. I wanted Draco to get a full rest. When the sun rose and Draco's alarm went off, I was up and ready. I gently picked up Artemis, careful not to wake her, and walked to the kitchen. I pulled a jar of pickles from the fridge and set them on the table. I got to making breakfast, Artemis on my shouder, when a knock sounded at the door. Aware that I was in my PJ's still, I walked to the door and opened it.

"Daphne! Blaise," I smiled. "Come in."

I shut the door behind them and motioned for them to sit. "Want breakfast?"

"We already ate, though, thanks," Daphne sighed. "I want to meet the baby!"

"She's sleeping, so please keep it down," I sighed. I shifted Artemis so that her pink onsie was showing her angelic face.

"She's beautiful!" Daphne whispered.

"Get's that from her mother," Draco said, entering the room. His hair was still wet from the shower, but he went straight to me, giving me a kiss before sitting down in front of his plate. "How are my two favorite women?"

"Wonderful, Draco, thanks for asking," Daphne said sarcastically.

I giggled, "He meant you, Daphne. Of course. He told me about you two's affair. I'm heartbroken."

Daphne laughed, "Well, he's irresistable."

I rolled my eyes, "How are you two this morning?"

"I like your wife, Draco. She knows to care for her guests," Blaise said, glaring at Draco playfully. I snorted. "And we're fine. Well, I'm ecstatic."

"Why. . .? Or do I not want to know?"

"Well," Daphne said. "He's been talking non-stop since this morning about how he was an Uncle finally and-"

"Like you haven't been talking about being an Aunt," Blaise snorted.

"At least I have the decency to not call myself out about it," Daphne snapped, giggling.

"Oh, dear, couple squabbling," I grinned. "Remember that phase, Draco?"

"Oh, one of many," he grinned, taking a bite of bacon. When he finished, he put his plate in the sink before sitting down next to me. "Come on, guys. Let's go to class. If you need anything, Bella, call for an elf. If you still need help, have that elf find me. I"ll be here in a flash."

"Love you," I smiled. He kissed me softly, telling me he loved me and 'Arty' before leaving, Blaise and Daphne on his heels.

As Artemis napped, I napped. I don't think I ate an entire thing all day, except for pickles. Lunch, breakfast. . . pickles, and when Draco got back from class, I was exhausted.

"Hey, why don't you go rest, and I'll take care of her while you get some sleep?" Draco said, taking a whimpering Artemis from my arms.

"No," I yawned. "I'll be fine. Dinner's on the table."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah," I lied. I didn't have time. "Make sure you do your homework, mister."

He saluted me, "Come on, you're going to eat something. You can't lie to me."

"Damnit," I sighed. He forced me to sit in my seat while he pulled something out of the fridge. Chicken, and it was already cooked. He did something with his wand and then within seconds, a bowl was placed in front of me.

"Eat," he ordered. He sat down across from me and dug at his chicken that I had cooked just minutes before he arrived. I ate it, relishing in the flavor.

"What is this?" I asked curiously, shoving another spoonful in my mouth.

"Chicken salad," he winked. "Noodles, chicken, mayo, salt, and sugar, as well as ginger."

"This is my new best friend," I sighed. "Two minute fix, I'll be eating this for the rest of the year."

He chuckled, "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. You go sleep, I do my homework, which is just a small essay, and I'll look over Arty tonight."

"Draco, you have classes. I'll be fine-" A yawn cut off my sentence and he smirked, triumphant. "Fine. But this is the only time."

He thought it over, but nodded. "Deal."

"And if she gets hungry - which you'll be able to tell if you stick your finger by her mouth and she starts to suck on it - wake me up."

"Will do," he grinned. "Night."

I placed a light kiss on his cheek, "You're my star, you realize that?"

"I have a feeling I'll regret it later on tonight, but yes, I realize."

"Over-inflated ego," I teased. "Thank you."

"It's part of the job, don't thank me. If I'm still alive in the morning-"

I gasped, "You need to work on the cabinent!" I had forgotten. "Oh god, give me Arty. You're going right now. You will finish that cabinent by the end of the month. We'll talk to Dumbledore- Oh, we have to see him tonight. He said eight?"

"He said after dinner-"

"We have to go now, then," I whispered. "I can't believe I had forgotten!" I waved my wand and my PJ's changed into the Hogwarts uniform. "Let's go."

He set his empty plate in the sink and took Arty out of my arms. "Come on, and if you asleep on the way there, I'm not carrying you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and we made our way to Dumbledore's office. The entire Cullen family, as well as the Weasley's - parents included - Hermione, and Harry were in there. There were two seats at the middle of the ring of the circle, which I assumed were for Draco and I.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"You're hair's white," Draco whispered.

"It happens if I'm tired," I muttered. I forced my hair to go black and an emerald streak in it.

"Ah! Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy! Please, take a seat!" Dumbledore cried happily. We sat at the two chairs. I saw McGonnagall by the pensieve, as well as Severus. I diverted my eyes to Arty, who was making noises.

"Is she alright?" I whispered to Draco. He nodded, playing with her tiny fingers.

"You wished to speak with us, Professor?"

"No disrespect, but I don't see why our visit requires the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, and the Head of two Houses," I said softly, suppressing a yawn.

"We'll make this a short visit, Trixy, I assure you. Now, during the first day of first term," he said. "I was alerted of a rumor. Normally, I wouldn't believe such rumors, but this one was true."

My heart was beating furiously against my chest, "Sir, I can explain."

"Who is the father of the child, Bellatrix?" He asked gently.

"Draco," I said forcefully.

"Now, but who was the father orginally? Severus informs me that you performed the genetic spell."

"I did," I muttered.

"And how was that possible, if there was no intimate relations allowed in the bedrooms?"

I was confused now, "I don't know. We were. . . in Artemis's room at first, and no spells stopped us. I believe I'm as confused as you are, Professor."

"Then tell us who the first father of the baby was."

"It was Draco," I snapped.

He sighed, but forced his patience to last, "The Order cannot hide you unless you tell us the truth. Alice Cullen saw him in a vision, did she not?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you know who this man is?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you erased Harry, Hermione and Ron Weasley's memories of you telling them the real father, correct? With the help of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen?"

"Yes, but-" I tried to get out.

"And you used the DNA switching spell because you were scared, correct?"

"You would be too if you found out you were pregnant with the Dark Lord child," I hissed. My eyes were narrowed, my hair was red and smoking. My eyes were black. The Weasley's, as well as my two newest friends gasped. McGonnagall had paled, Severus looked horrified.

"And does the Dark Lord know?"

"He doesn't know about the DNA switching," I said through gritted teeth. "He does know I was pregnant. He does know I gave birth to a girl. He does know that he wants nothing to do with it. He does know that he wants no part of the life that he created. That's why I did the spell. You can send me to Azkaban, but I was just protecting my daughter from a fate worse than death. You can kill me for performing a forbidden spell, but I will die with a happy life, because I saved my daughter. The Dark Lord raped me, yes. The Dark Lord knew, yes. The Dark Lord refused to allow me to give him the child for himself, yes."

"Why did he. . . rape you?" Dumbledore said, struggling over it. He had paled during my speech.

"Because I let that one get away!" I hissed, my hand pointing at Edward. "And I was tortured for six weeks because of it."

"You were in America because you were on a mission?"

"I was trying to escape," I whispered. Draco stiffened. He didn't know this. "I was trying to run. Trying to get away from it all. . . but my mother insisted on my Marking. I was Marked so I couldn't betray the Dark. I was forced to get the mark so I could . . . so I could always serve him, 'even in death' as my mother whispered to me. I wanted to escape. I tried to hide it." I flashed my bare arm. They were confused. I concentrated and the Mark appeared. "But I could still feel it. When I was in Forks," I whispered. . . I had to say this. "In Forks, I started to like Edward. I didn't love him, but I was growing feelings for him. He left, and I was heartbroken, yes, but I was terrified. I knew I was in for it when I got back. He was furious. He said I fell in love with a half-breed and he hit me. . . and he wouldn't stop, no matter how loud I screamed." Draco winced, smoothing Artemis's hair.

"She came to me after it happened. . . and when she found out she was pregnant, I swore to be there for her."

"The abortion potion was a cover-up," Dumbledore whispered.

I nodded, "I couldn't. . . it was my child. And if he knew, during holidays I would have been killed. Alice saw it."

"You married Draco because you were carrying another mans baby and you didn't want to be alone," Dumbledore said.

"No!" I growled. "I married Draco because I love him and I saw a future with him. With possibilities."

"Why would you offer her something, when you got nothing in return, Draco?" Snape asked.

"I got everything in return," Draco defended. "I got a family. A wife. And I got a daughter. That's more than enough to keep me satisfied for a century. Words cannot describe how much it means to me to be able to experience this if my life is claimed by the war."

My hand grabbed his arms. His words sprung happiness in my heart, as well did it pain me.

I took a deep breath, "Is there a reason we're here?"

"We just wanted to know who the father was. I knew something was different," Dumbledore said. I suppressed a yawn, my hand covering my mouth.

"You'll be hiding out after the terms over, correct?" the Weasley mother asked.

I nodded, Draco as well. "I told Cissy and my mother I'll be in America. That I wanted to raise the child in a war free zone, to keep it safe. They both agreed it was best. But we weren't going to go to America."

"I have a few manors I gained when I came of age," Draco said clearly. "We were going to be staying in one of those. No one except for Bella and I can access them."

"Who would be your secret keeper?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We haven't decided yet. We're trying to figure out who would be least likely to be targeted," Draco said, shifting as Arty started to whimper. I took her immediately, whispering to her to calm her down.

"Shh, Arty," I whispered. "We're okay. We're fine. I'll put you to bed as soon as we get to our room." I kept whispering to her, aware that everyone was watching me.

"I'll do it."

My head snapped up and I met the eyes of Molly Prewett-Weasley.

"No," I protested in a sharp voice.

"I insist," she said. "You're a cousin. Family helps family. I'll do it."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," I started.

"And you do?" she challenged.  
"More than you can imagine," I said in a calm voice. "You won't take the Secret Keeper position."

"I agree with Mrs. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "It would be safest. She wouldn't be suspected."

"I will not let anyone put their life at risk for us!" I protested, my voice just above a whisper.

"I agree," Draco said. I nodded to him. "With Molly."

"Draco-" I sighed. I turned to Molly. "You'll swear by blood?"

"I'll swear by blood," she nodded.

"Fine, she'll be Secret Keeper, but if we end up like Potter and Evans, its on your head, Professor."

"They do this for free?" Ron laughed. "They destroyed dozens of lives and you just offer them safety for free!" he shouted.

I glared at him, Arty giving soft cries as she became upset. "I'll do anythin-"

"No, Arty and Bella won't fight," Draco said. "But I will. I'll fight against my own family. I'll kill my own Aunt Bella. I just want the two of them safe."

"Draco, I told you," I hissed. "I will fight."

"I'm not letting you," he said in the same tone. I flinched back and shook my head.

"You don't control my life. I've had enough of people controlling my life. I want to fight to stop it from happening. I want to protect Arty, just as much as he does. But, I will not stand by like a trophy wife and not fight."

"I agree with Draco," Harry said. "I really don't want Trixy to fight either."

"You don't have a say in this, Potter," I said.

"I do when it's my goddaughter at risk," He said smugly.

"I knew I'd regret it," I sighed. "Fine. We'll do it Draco's way. I won't fight. But Draco has to kill my mother for me."

"What do you have against your mother?" Ron snapped.

"Have you met my mother?" I snorted.

"What'd she ever do to you?" he demanded.

"She ruined my life. She made me get the Mark. She brought me to him. When . . . when the Dark Lord played with me, she was jealous of me. She was ecstatic I'd be carrying the Dark Lord's child. She said, 'Trixy, you're doing he Lestrange name an honor. You're bring us pride. Don't throw it all away' and she tortured me since I was fourteen. Yes, I love her, but she's insane and she is lethal. And she has to die in this war, or she'll kill everyone that opposed the Dark Lord in the end, even me."

Ron looked at me, a little disbelief on his face. "You'd kill your own mother? You're own flesh and blood?"

"I guess that's where you'd differ. But if you were raised by my mother and not by your's - who is probably everything my mother is not - then you'll see where your views in this are."

"I'll try," Draco said. "No promises, but if it's not me that gets her, someone else will."

I looked at Potter, "Happy?"

"Extremely."

"Good."

"Perfect," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Anything else, Professor?"

"Draco, how is the cabinet coming along?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

Draco swallowed thickly and looked down at his lap. I also looked down, but laced my arm with Draco's and hugging it to me in silent support.

"The bird still comes back dead. . ." he figited with his hands. "Bella and I are working on it after school classes. We've made progress, but not much."

"It will be done by April twenty-eighth?"

"We're trying, sir," I said softly, my eyes on the floor fearful. "We don't-"

"Trying is all I ask," Dumbledore interrupted. "If it doesn't work, then we'll figure something else out."

My eyes lifted in surprise, to find him smiling like we were talking about the weather. "We'll try and figure it out," Draco promised.

"Very well. All of you, off to bed. Tipp tipp," he said. I bit my lip, but got up. As I made my way slowly to the door, I stopped.

"Something the matter, Bellatrix?"

"The team of Death Eaters he'll be sending to the castle," I started, making everyone stop. "Not even Draco knows who they are. But Fenrir and I were talking over winter break. . ." I bit my lip again and I looked to the ground. "They'll send the Carrows, Fenrir, and my mother. I believe Rowle as well."

"His strongest," Dumbledore murmured. He whispered something to McGonnagall, who nodded.

"Rowle is a replacement for Lucius," I said, looking to Draco. "I'm sorry."

Dumbledore swept his blackened hand and the lights dimmed. "Molly, Arthur, twins, stay here. The rest of you, off to bed."

"And they know about the Order headquarters," I said in a clear voice before I turned.

* * *

Review for me! reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I walked out of the door quickly, and swung it open. Draco was on my heels, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What's wrong?"

"They'll be in the castle, Draco," I whispered.

"What? So?"

"They'll expect us to come with them, you realize?" I demanded.

"No, you'll go to the room when I open it and you'll stay in our room. Lock the door and don't let anyone in. When its over, I'll tell your mother that I promised to stay with you and that we have to at least finish our sixth year. No one would see it, right? They'll let me come back. Bella, we will be fine."

"What if my mum doesn't believe you?" I whispered into the black corridor. People were walking past us, not even noticing us. "What if she reads your mind when you aren't paying attention to me? What if she kills you?

"I won't give her a chance," he said softly. "Come on."

We made it to the bedroom and I saw on the clock that it was just over nine o'clock.

I yawned and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, I'll take her from now on," Draco said, sitting next to me. "Get to sleep."

"Thanks," I whispered. I handed her to him and gave Draco a light, feather kiss before heading to the bedroom, transfiguring my clothes into my PJ's and falling asleep before my head even touched the pillow.

I don't know how long I slept, but I do remember the dream I was having being peaceful. I was on the balcony of the Spain manor, watching the city below me. It was burning. The screams could be heard. And I recognized black pilars of smoke rise up, but they weren't smoke. They were Death Eaters.

"Bella!" I heard a voice behind me shout. I turned and saw Draco, a little bundle in his arms and another child crawling towards me, on their knees.

I bent down and grabbed the child. "They came for us," my voice said to Draco brokenly.

"They can't get to us if we stay on the property. The charm won't allow that to happen. They can't see the manor. They just see a rocky cliff. Molly wouldn't have told them."

"What if they tortured it out of her?"

"No what if's. Come on. Sit with me and we'll wait until they leave," Draco said. We sat down on the stone porch. He set the baby that was in his arms on the ground, belly up.

"Cissy gave us her child for a reason," I said softly. "She knew the risks that were put up when she decided to keep it-"

"Bella!" I heard someone whisper. I shot up, reaching for my wand.

"Hey, it's just me. Arty's hungry. I'm sorry. I would have left you to sleep."

"How long have I been out?"

"Five hours," he chuckled. "She just started to cry and I got her queit, but she's hungry."  
I yawned, but nodded. "It's about time. Alright, where is she?"

"Right here," he said, rolling his eyes. My eyes focused on the white lump in his arms and I held my hands out. He placed her in my arms and I pulled her to my chest.

"Can you get me some warm tea?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he winked. He was gone in a second and I breast-fed Arty while he was gone. By the time he returned, I was up and burping her.

"Hey, tonights my night," he chuckled. "Get back to bed. It's Saturday tomorrow anyway. We'll catch up then."

"No, you can sleep all night, I'll sleep all day," I reasoned. "That way you are in schedule for school and I'll be in schedule for the nights and what-not."

"What about the elves. Can't you have the elves care for her while you sleep?"

My eyes met his, "I want to care for her myself. I don't want the elves to be taken advantage of and have to raise a pureblood child on their own."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant, just so you could sleep. And then you take over from there. Look, just go back to bed and I'll burp her," said Draco in a soft voice. Before I could protest, Arty was in his arms and the burp blanket over his shoulder. "Rest, please?"

"Fine," I sighed. "But like I said, this is the only day."

"And you're making it stubbornly obvious," he chuckled. Before I could toss a pillow at him, he left the room, shutting the door behind him. I collapsed back on the bed and was asleep instantly, the dream I had before I woke up, assulting my dreamland again.

* * *

Review for me! reviews! that's all I got tonight! MOre in the morning! NIGHT AND REVIEW, Please!

I am hoping for fifty reviews by the sunrise here, which is in eight hours! Please, review, people!


	37. Chapter 37

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Having Artemis was by far the best thing that had ever happened to me. When my vacation, which is what people were calling me skipping class for three weeks, was over, I had gotten into a routine. I'd trade off with Draco every other time Arty woke up. I'd take first shift, then him, and then me, and then him.

She was still tiny. I couldn't put her down, no matter how much I tried.

I stood at the door, ready for class, which started in fifteen minutes.

"Dobby," I called. A shaky elf appeared in front of me ten seconds later and bowed.

"What can Dobby do for Mistress Malfoy?"

I croutched down so that I was at his level. "Look, I have classes but I can't leave Artemis here alone. Are you up to caring for her while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Miss!" Dobby squeaked, his large eyes widening in excitement. "Anything for Harry Potter's goddaughter! Dobby will be most excited!"

"Alright, if she's hungry, there is milk in bottles in the fridge. Just heat it up in the microwave for thirty seconds," I said in relief. "And if you need anything, find me, alright? I'll be here-"

"Dobby knows Miss's schedule," Dobby said embarrassed. "Dobby will take care of Little Malfoy."

"Thank you, Dobby, you have no idea what this means to me," I said sincerely. Large tears welled up in Dobby's eyes. I forgot how emotional he was. . . "And if she starts crying, figure out what's wrong, and fix it. If she still doesn't stop crying. . . hum to her or-"

"Dobby knows what to do, Miss," Dobby said impatiently. "Miss best be off to class or she'll be late.

"Thank you, Dobby."

I shut the door to the suite and took a deep breath. I had been studying when I was caring for Arty so that I wasn't behind. I couldn't be behind. I had to finish this year and I was going to finish with more than passing.

I had a bag for Hermione that I had brought with me. It was the bag I was suppossed to give her when we first came back from break, but she left super drunk so I forgot about it. It was a Guicci bag that would hold all of her books due to the untraceable extension charm. I had it and never used it and figured she could keep it. I walked into Life Skills and slipped the purse under her chair when I passed her. I sat next to Draco. I noticed I had stares on me.

I looked up and met all of their gazes with a cold glare. They all flinched back and looked away. I smirked to myself and noticed the things on the table. A pot, a pan, and food.

Steak and potatoes with thousands of cans of vegetables.

"Today, you will be cooking the items in front of you and your partner will be testing it out," Esme's voice said.

"Good luck and begin!"

I started immediately. Draco got to cooking on the vegetables and I put the pan on the open flame, the steak sizzling at the heat.

"'ey, Blaise!" I called.

"Yeah!" He grinned.

"What's your mom special ingredient again?" I smirked. The class was listening to our exchange and those that knew about Blaise's mother laughed.

Draco paled and Blaise just laughed.

"Draco not putting out?" he guessed.

"Eh," I shrugged. I winked at Draco, who was shocked. "He just passes out on me."

Daphne giggled, "Oh, don't be like that. You know he leaves you feelin' alive."

"You'd know, Daphne," I laughed.

"Here, put this in it," I heard a voice whisper next to me. Blaise passed me a little vial. I read the label and cracked a grin.

"Oh, definately," I giggled. Before Draco could stop me, I put a few liquid forms of the contents into the steak and nodded to Blaise. "That should taste perfect now, Blaise, thank you. You can have this back now, you need it," I smirked.

When Esme had everyone try the other's meal, I took the vegetables happily. Draco was staring at the steak.

"What'd you put in it?"

I smirked, "I'll tell you after you take a bite."

"Will it kill me?"

I shook my head, "I promise, sweetcakes, you will not die because of this. Well. . . Not right away."

"Not helping," He muttered. He took a hesitant bite and I giggled.

"What's in it?" Daphne giggled.

"ExTenze," I whispered.

"Oh my god! Blaise! Where the fuck did you get that and why didn't you tell me?" Daphne cried.

I laughed so hard, tears sprung in my eyes. "How are you, Draco?"

He shrugged, "Don't feel any different."

I smirked and stepped closer, breathing in his ear, "Do you? Because when you feel different. . . I feel different."

"Class dismissed!" Esme said. I grabbed my bag, leaving a stunned Draco, glaring vehemently at me.

I nodded to Granger, "Under your chair," I whispered.

She looked under her chair and then back up to say something, but I was already gone.

I shut the portrait door just as it opened. Draco stood there, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Why the hell would you-"

"I thought I'd get you a little fun time," I murmured. "Just you and me."

"But Arty-"

"Dobby will be fine with her for a few minutes, right?" I said, putting my arms around his neck.

"But-"

"But?"

"The potion you took from Pomphrey," he murmured, his lips millimeters from mine. "It'll hurt."

I sighed, "Fine, deal with your little problem yourself then."

I went to the nursary and shut the door.

"Wait!" I heard him call. "I didn't mean, no!"

I just laughed and went to Dobby, who was rocking the bassinet.

"Is everything alright?" I asked quietly. I croutched down and sat at the foot of the little infant bed.

"Yes, Miss. Little Malfoy was a good girl the entire time, Miss."

"Do you have somewhere to-"

"No, Miss. Dobby doesn't have anywhere to be. Dobby's a free elf with salary and pay checks. Dobby wants to help Miss with the baby."

"That's sweet of you, Dobby, really, but I only will be needing your help when I am in classes and can't be here."

"Dobby doesn't think Miss is doing a good job?"

"No!" I said softly, desperately. "Dobby, you're doing a wonderful job. I just don't want to abuse your services."

"Dobby is not being abused of his services, Miss. Dobby remembers caring for you, Miss, when you were a baby."

I blushed lightly, but sighed, "I'll be fine on my own when I'm home, Dobby."

"Then Dobby will service Little Malfoy behind Miss's back," he said strongly.

I looked at him and he flinched from my stare, but I softened my eyes and sighed, "Alright, but I will take care of her most of the time when I get back here."

"Deal, Miss. Dobby is very pleased he'll be able to help Miss with the baby. Dobby likes babies."

The door opened quickly and Draco grabbed my wrist, "Bella, I need to speak with you, please?" There was an urgency to his tone and a sort of discomfort to his stance.

"I'll talk to you later, Dobby," I said. I turned to Draco when we were in the hall, "Hey, I was just kidding-"

"I got this from your mother," Draco said, tossing the note to me that I failed to notice was in his hand.

I read over it confused, but as the words started to process and form ideas in my head, my face slowly twisted to horror.

"They'll be waiting for us on the platform," I breathed.

* * *

Review for me! reviews! that's all I got tonight! MOre in the morning! NIGHT AND REVIEW, Please!

I am hoping for 60 reviews! I know, I updated early, but you lazy peoples, I really want this story to be reviewed! I just love this story alot. . . so update! There will be plenty more chapters once I hit sixty!


	38. Chapter 38

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

When we told Dumbledore, he was shocked. He didn't think they would. He thought they would have allowed us to procede as we wanted.

No, my mother and father were going to be on the platform, ready to take us to a spot in America they approved of. No doubt, some wizarding community.

Draco had finished the cabinent last night, which I had also told Dumbledore. He told us May twenty-ninth that we'd arrange for the Death Eaters to come. Near the end of term. Severus would be ready then.

My hair was in a bun and I was playing with Arty on the floor of the living room by the fireplace.

"Psst."

I looked up and saw Draco asleep. My heart thudded as I looked to the fireplace.

"Mother?" I whispered.

"Look, I don't have much time. Has Draco finished the cabinent?"

"Dumbledore's suspecting things," I whispered. "Yes, he's finished it. Let's lay low for a while. What about the end of May?"

"I'll tell the Dark Lord. You'll be picked up at the train by your father and I."

"I know," I said softly. "We'll be there."

And we would. There wasn't a choice we had in the matter.

"We'll send you and Cissy to a Muggle neighborhood just outside of New York?"

"Why is Cissy going with?" I asked, confused. This wasn't in the letter.

"She found out she is pregnant with Lucius's child," Mother said in a whispery voice.

"She can't be with us," I said softly. "She has to stay with the Dark Lord or he'll think she's backing out!"

My mother was quiet, as if considering this. "I'll discuss things with Cissy. Can I see my granddaughter?"

I cast a quick, silent glamour charm to change the eye color brown and held up Artemis.

"She's beautiful," my mother breathed. "What's her name?"

"Artemis Venia Malfoy," I said softly, but apprehensively.

"Lovely name," she murmured. "I must go. I'll write you with details." She was gone before I could say another word.

May twenty-ninth rolled around. I was giving Arty a tour of the castle when McGonnagall found me.

"You need to go to your room immediately," she said softly.

"It's happening?"

She nodded and I swallowed hard, before nodding myself. "Get to your room and seal the door."  
"I will, thank you," I said quietly. I made my way to the third floor and walked into my room. Dobby was there, sitting on the chair.

"Master Malfoy has gone to hurt Professor Dumbledore."

"Dobby, no. Professor Dumbledore kno-"

"Do not speak," Dobby whispered. "This room is not safe today."

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord," he squeaked.

I cast a glamour charm on Arty immediately and sat down on the sofa. "Where?"

"The room was cursed," Dobby whimpered, sitting on the floor next to my feet. "By someone in the fireplace."

My eyes immediately went to the fireplace and I saw that it was empty. Only flickering flames.

"Does Miss want tea?" Dobby asked suddenly.

I was confused, "Um, no thank you."

"Or some water? Or some coffee?"

"Water's fine," I said, unsure what he was doing. He disappeared, only to come back again minutes later. He handed me a glass of water with shakey hands.

"What is it?" I demanded. "What's wrong?"

"He's cominig."

The door opened and Dobby squeaked before apparating away.

* * *

Review for me! reviews! Alright, peoples. I want five reviews in an hour and I'll pu t the next chapter up! Get me to fifty and I'll love you long time!


	39. Chapter 39

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"Draco, you scared me shitless!" I said, restarting my heart.

"Snape got rid of him," he said, sitting down next to me. "He's dead."

I nodded, "I figured. How were they? The Death Eaters?"

He took a deep breath, "I snuck off. They think I followed them. I saw Harry run after them, but I couldn't stop him. They left the grounds, though. I saw them enter the forest and I saw them leave."

"That's good then," I murmured. I set Arty down in my lap and started to rub his shoulders. "Draco, he knew this was going to happen. We gave him plenty of warning."

"We didn't have to kill him," Draco said.

"Yes, we did. Do you know why?" I whispered, stopping from my massage. He didn't seem to be responding to it. He shook his head. "Cissy's pregnant."

"What?" He gasped, his head snapping up so fast that I heard his neck crack. I winced at the sound, but nodded. "How do you know?"

"The fire," I sighed. "Mother came in the fire and talked to me. She said that Cissy was pregnant and that she was going to go to America with us. I told her that would be difficult. And with her carrying the Malfoy heir - because she always has a boy - then it would safest if she stayed in the Manor, with my mother watching over her."

He sighed in relief, "I can't believe she's pregnant. My lord, the baby is going to be the same age as ours."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, it is. And, when Cissy gets old and frail, she'll have someone else to take her to the nursing home instead of us."

He chuckled, "You're just going to be jealous when that time comes."

"Green with jealousy," I nodded. I looked around. "Can you put the fire out? I want to go to bed."

He nodded, confused, and doused the fire. Dobby squeaked and appeared back.

"The curse is gone, Miss. I can feel it gone," he said.

"The Dark Lord spelled our room so that he could hear what we were saying," I said to Draco's confused look. I put Arty so her head rested on my shoulder and looked at Dobby. "It's gone?"

He nodded, his big eyes glowing from the moonlight. "Yes, Miss. It's gone."

"Very good," I nodded. "Can you go and find Harry and Hermione and tell them to come in here?"

"Miss, everyone is gathering on the grounds. In the Transfiguration courtyard."

"We'll be there, then," I murmured. I changed into some Muggle clothes and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him out of the room.

We reached the courtyard and saw that Potter was crying over Dumbledore's body. I held the tears back and we mourned with everyone else.

* * *

Review for me! reviews! Alright, peoples. I want five reviews in an hour and I'll pu t the next chapter up! Get me to fifty and I'll love you long time!


	40. Chapter 40

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"I, Molly Prewett-Weasley, so solemnly swear that I will not tell the location of Draco, Bellatrix, and Artemis Malfoy under any circumstances, or should I be struck dead."

"I, Belltrix Cygnus Black-Lestrange-Malfoy, so solemnly swear that I will tell Molly Prewett-Weasley the location of Draco, Artemis and myself should we chose to switch locations and will not run away from the safe house without good cause effective the week after break starts, or shall I be struck dead," I stated strongly.

Molly and I's clasped hands burned, but I kept my grip and forced her not to let go.

"Oh, god, it burns," she cried.

"Don't let go," I said confidently. "Letting go will kill you."

The fire in our palms grew more intense and I kept my grip as she tried to pull away. "Stop struggling and don't let go," I hissed. I closed my eyes and tried to picture the pain gone. The fire grew even more intense and then it felt as though my hand was doused in ice water. I let go of Molly's hand and she looked at it in shock.

I looked at my palm and saw a faint scar where the cut had been made. I looked at Molly. "You did good."

She sighed in relief, "That was painful. More so than I imagined."

"If you would have let go, it'd be even worse," I said softly.

"So, you're going with your mother to the Muggle neighborhood," she said.

I nodded, "From there, she'll leave. Draco and I will go to the manor in Spain from there as soon as possible. And then we'll stay there."

She nodded, locking this in her memory. "Write me when you get to Spain."

"I will," I nodded.

. . .

"Oh, she's beautiful!" A woman with blonde hair gushed. "And Trixy, dear, you look great! Married life's suited you well."

I blinked in disbelief, "Mother?"

Draco chuckled, "Bella, nice seeing you."

"Oh, Draco, you look wonderful," Mum gushed.

I giggled, "Don't forget to scrub behing your ears, Draco. Oh, and don't forget to -"

"Don't make fun of me," Mum snapped. She held her arms out. "Can I hold my granddaughter?"

"We have to get to the Mudblood house," I sighed.

She sighed, "You're right. How negligent of me. Alright, Roddy, grab Draco. I'll get Trix."

I was grabbed and then the crushing feeling of apparation engulfed me. We landed and Arty looked a little green.

"Oh, honey," I whispered. I put her over my shoulder and rubbed her back, "Don't puke, don't puke, don't puke," I prayed.

My mother rolled her eyes. "Alright, the elves delievered all of your things here." I saw my father look around and I took that chance to look around myself. "There is a nursary across the hall from your room," My mother continued. "Draco, take Artemis to the nursary."

Draco didn't dare disobey my mother. Draco took Arty from my arms and walked down the hall. My mother turned to me. "I'll write you what the meetings are about when they occur. The Dark Lord said that you are to stay here no matter what. He doesn't want his child in the middle of the war and potentially harmed."

"I'd never harm the Dark Lord's child, Mother," I said sincerely. "Tell Our Lord that I appreciate this."

"You are to raise the child with magic until the war is over. When the war is over, you will return to the Manor," Mother said in a deadly calm whisper.

"Of course," I nodded.

"And the child is to be kept record of," my father said.

"For what?" I asked. "She's growing normally."

"Because the Dark Lord wants it to be kept in the best regards. He wants to know everything that goes on witht he child."

"I will be sending a report for her every month?" I asked. I knew what they wanted.

"Yes," my mother hissed. "What do you not get?"

"I get it all," I growled.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!" my mother shouted. "Crucio!"

I took the spell full blast and fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

"Bellatrix," my father's voice said between screams. "The Dark Lord said not to harm her." The spell was lifted and I panted, my hands supporting my body to keep from collapsing.

"We're leaving," My mother said coldly. "Cissy will write you later."

They were gone without another word and I picked myself up off the floor.

"What happened?" Draco said from the door.

"She got a little pissed. Pack everything. We're leaving," I snapped. My mood had turned completely sour. I shrunk everything I saw and threw it in my trunk. When I returned to the living room, Draco had the trunks around his feet and I had Arty in my arms.

"Alright, grab some trunks. I'll grab the rest," I said, looking around. "Let's go."

He grabbed all but one, due to him shrinking them and putting them in one trunk. I took the last one and apparated.

Draco was placing wards around the place and I sat on the balcony, overlooking the sea to one side and the city to the other.

"We're safe," Draco murmured, nuzzling his face to my neck.

I exhaled in relief, leaning back into his embrace.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to be safe," I sighed.

"Not as long as I have," he responded.

* * *

Review for me! reviews! Alright, peoples. I want five reviews and I'll pu t the next chapter up! Get me to fifty-five and I'll love you long time! 55 people! Five!


	41. Chapter 41

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

There was a knock at the front door. Draco was by my side immediately, his wand out. I had mine as well. Arty was in her room. I took a deep breath before opening the door. My wand was instantly pointed where the person's face would be. My eyes caught blonde hair before there was an apparation. I lowered my wand, but Draco was still tense.

I looked down and gave a gasp. There was a little picnic basket and a note tied to the top with a very familiar ring.

"Cissy," I breathed. I knelt down, about to touch the basket, to see what was inside, when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"You don't know its safe."

"Look, Molly told Cissy. This is Cissy's diamond ring. Her engagement ring!" I told Draco. "I'd recognize it anywhere. This isn't a trick."

"Hold on then," Draco sighed. We'd been in hiding for months now. It was mid-December. We had been in hiding for six months and we were scared witless at every little creak we heard in this old mansion. . . which was pretty often. "It's clean."

I reached out and took the letter, handing it to Draco, "Read it. Tell me what it says."

I knelt down next to the basket and pulled the blanket that covered the top off. I gasped.

"Abraxus Sirius. . . Malfoy?" Draco's eyes lowered to me, who was lifting the baby boy gently in my arms. His large gray eyes were welled up with tears. "My brother."

I nodded, "What else does it say?"

I grabbed the basket and walked into the manor, shutting the door behind Draco as he entered.

"She's sending him to us," he said, scanning the letter. "The Dark Lord has taken an interest in it. She knew he'd be safe with us. She's also going into hiding. We're her Secret Keepers. And she said that she wishes the best for us. . ."

My eyes lifted and I saw Draco's worried features.

"She'll be fine," I soothed. I looked at the child in my arms. His gray eyes watched me curiously. His soft blonde hair was merely fuzzy, but it was enough to make it known he was a Malfoy.

"He is going to have to stay with us," Draco said softly, gazing at the child in my arms.

"We'll manage," I smirked. "With more than enough money and the elves here. We'll be fine."

"It's not us I'm worried about," I heard him mutter.

"Take him," I said gently. "Braxy, why don't you hang out with your brother Draco while I go get your neice Arty. We'll have a little party on the balcony, hmm?"

"See you," Draco smiled. "I'm going to give him a tour of the house."

"You do that," I nodded. i went straight to Arty's room and brought her to the balcony. I looked over the ocean, savoring the deep blue color.

That's when I heard the screams.

* * *

Review for me! reviews! Alright, peoples. I want five reviews and I'll pu t the next chapter up! Get me to fifty-five and I'll love you long time! 55 people! Five!


	42. Chapter 42

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I was on the balcony of the Spain manor, watching the city below me. It was burning. The screams could be heard. And I recognized black pilars of smoke rise up, but they weren't smoke. They were Death Eaters.

"Bella!" I heard a voice behind me shout. I turned and saw Draco, a little bundle in his arms. Braxy. I pulled him towards me and he looked over my shoulder as the sceen.

"They came for us," my voice said to Draco brokenly.

"They can't get to us if we stay on the property. The charm won't allow that to happen. They can't see the manor. They just see a rocky cliff. Molly wouldn't have told them."

"What if they tortured it out of her or Cissy?"

"No what if's. Come on. Sit with me and we'll wait until they leave," Draco said. We sat down on the stone porch. He set the baby that was in his arms on the ground, belly up.

"Cissy gave us her child for a reason," I said softly. "She knew the risks that were put up when she decided to keep it-"

"I know," he sighed. "I just can't believe she'd back out. She knew that my father'd hate that."

"Lucius isn't there to tell her what to do anymore, Draco. She's always listened to his guidance."

"My father's guidance nearly got her killed," Draco sighed. "October third."

My head lifted, eyes narrowed in confusion, "What?"

"His birthday's October third." Draco twidled with the child's fingers as he squirmed. He looked over my head and quickly back down.

"Don't you find it a little odd that Cissy drops off her son, the same day the Death Eaters attack Barcelona?" I said suddenly.

He nodded, "I was just thinking that."

"You don't think-" I whispered. My eyes widened, "The note, did it have any charms?"

He shook his head, "No, I checked everything."

"She wouldn't, though, right? Beg the Order for our location and then give us up?" I said, trying to make sure. My eyes went to my child. "She wouldn't."

"She would if the Dark Lord promised Lucius out of prison," Draco murmured. I almost didn't hear him.

"If she can get here," I said, stressing that Draco needed to listen to me, "She can get in."

He looked up and I saw there were tears gathered in his eyes, "I know."

"Draco," I breathed. My hand reached out and touched his arm. "If that's so we need to leave. It's not safe here."

"It's only place we've got. Potter told me that the other manors that I own are destroyed. We've got no where else."

"We do," I said confindently. "Enough room for just us and the children."

"Where?"

I looked down to the ground, moving invisible dust that appeared on the tan marble balcony's flooring. "Grab on and I'll apparate us there."

He didn't hesitate, he touched my arm, shifting his other so that Braxus was tightly in his grip. I clung to Arty, then apparated. Only I didn't.

"The Order made anti-apparation spells!" I cried. "How could I be so stupid!"

"You're not stupid," Draco sighed. "Look, we'll wait until they leave. We'll contact the Order. Then we'll leave ourselves."

"What if they get in?"

He shook his head, "Not going to let it happen."

I had taken the children to our bedroom and sat on the balcony, keeping the crib they were in, in view, but I also watched the city burn.

"Let's watch it burn Let's watch it burn Let's watch this city burn the world," I sang softly, leaning on the balcony's ledge.

"Let's watch this city burn From the sky over top the world Til there's nothing left of her Let's watch this city burn the world

"Watch things turn to ash With two empty cans of gas The only evidence they have Is the police catch on my mask And its hardly time to ask If you can save my heart for last

"And its hard to face the facts When the darkness fades to black It's not just make beleive When they make me take a seat And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breath

"So come on and grab your children Look out for burning buildings And civillians who perish they kill them by the million And billions of people die For a lost cause

"So now I pray for my nation thats destroyed under god

"It's the end of the world," I heard a voice whisper in my head.

"All my battles have been won But the war has just begun

"Let's watch this city burn From the sky over top the world Till there's nothing left in her Let's watch the city burn away

"The city looks so pretty

"Do you wanna burn it with me?" my mother's voice whispered in my ear. I stiffened.

"Till the skies bleed ashes And the fuckin sky crashes

"We make ashes just with matches To ignite the flame And all the hopes of a young teen Fuckin insane stays the same

"Take the pill And go get drunk And go get killed Double dose Acid life and acid death Breathing till there is no breath

"I will not die in the night but in the light of the sun and the ashes of this world in my lungs

"But who am I to say Lets all just run away Go grab your friends and pray We're gonna rule the world today

"It's the end of the world."  
"It's the end of the earth We've been done since our birth

"Let's watch this city burn From the sky over top the world Till there's nothing left in her Let's watch the city burn the world

"Let's watch it burnLet's watch it burnThe city looks so pretty."

"Do you wanna burn it with me?" my mother's voice said clearly.

"The city looks so pretty."

"Do you wanna burn it with me?" my father cried.

"The city looks so pretty."

"Do you wanna burn it with me?" The chilling voice caused me to freeze in fear, but I shut my eyes. I was just imagining it. I was always imagining it.

We use the trees as torches

"Do you wanna burn it with me?"

dot the streets with corpses

"Do you wanna burn it with me?"

we watch the city fuckin bleed

"Do you wanna burn it with me?"

and Bring the world to its knees

"Do you wanna burn it with me?" The Dark Lord's voice echoed through my head, every time.

"Let's watch this city burn From the sky over top the world Til there's nothing left in her Let's watch this city burn the world Let's watch this city burn From the sky over top the world Til there's nothing left in her Let's watch this city burn the world

"Let's watch it burn Let's watch it burn Let's watch this city burn the world," I finished in a dead whisper. I shut my eyes, putting my head in my hands, not able to stop the tears from flowing.

"Bella!" A voice shouted.

I looked up, but my vision was blurred. I wiped at my eyes and saw a black smoke heading directly towards me. Draco's voice screaming for me to duck sounded through my head. I pulled my wand from my cloak and shouted, "Stupify!"

The figure flew back, but more came. I ran into the bedroom, shutting the doors behind me. I reached for Arty, clutching her to me, and then picked up Abraxus. I reached for the door before my world turned black.

* * *

Review for me! reviews! Alright, peoples. I want five reviews and I'll pu t the next chapter up! Get me to sixty and I'll love you long time! 60 people! Sixty!

BTW, the song is "City" by Hollywood Undead. My FAV song! Described this perfectly and I had to add it. Don't worry, pureblooders, this is a wizard band in this story:)

And yes, you can review more than once for one chapter if you aren't logged in. I'll still count it as as many reviews as you review!


	43. Chapter 43

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I opened my eyes, groaning. Events came rushing back and I searched for my daughter and brother-in-law. Where was she? Where was he?

"I see you're awake," a voice said from the door. My eyes lifted.

"Where are they?" I hissed. My mother stepped into the light and stepped closer to me.

"I sent them to Narcissa," my mother shrugged. "They're fine. Artemis didn't wake up the entire trip. Shame I couldn't see her pretty brown eyes."

I held back my fear, "How do I know they're safe?"

"How were we suppossed to know you were safe?" my mother hissed, brandishing her wand against my neck. "Draco or you were suppossed to write us and tell us if you moved!"

"I-If the Order had captured one of you and went through your memories they would have seen it and I didn't want the filthy blood traitors to find us!" I gasped. She dug her wand into my neck.

I backed up instinctfully, "Mother, I did it for the child's safety. Please, you have to believe me!"

She still kept advancing on me, "Bellatrix," I whispered. "I was going to name her Bellatrix after you. She would be a warrior, just like us," I tried. I had to get through to her.

"You know, when the Dark Lord chose you to bed, I knew it was a mistake," she hissed.

"You're going against Our Lord's thoughts?" I challenged. "After everything he did for you, for me, you think that your emotions for him, your feelings, are going to be returned by him? The Dark Lord doesn't care for you anymore than he cares for me. We're his servants and we follow him. We're not his equals."

Her eyes flashed hurt, but she quickly masked it. She was wonderful at masking her emotions, 'I do not have any feelings other than loyalty and trust for Our Lord," she said menacingly.

"You can't lie to me, Mother," I whispered. "I know of your feelings for him."

"You will hold no power over me!" she cried.

I may have pushed it too far.

"Mother, you hurt me and you hurt the Dark Lord's child," I pleaded.

She snarled at me, "You are a bitch and I shouldn't have had you!"

"Then you should just kill me!" I cried. "You had the chance plenty of times since you were given the freedom from Azkaban!" I meant what I said. If she wanted to have me dead, she should have done it. I knew she would have. "And you still would have leverage over the Dark Lord, because you're the hugest slut among us. Does father know how you flaunt yourself at every guy with a dick, walking?" She snarled. "And does he know you even tried to bed Draco. . . and BLAISE?"

"You know as well as I that your father and I do not love eachother. He doesn't care."

"So you're allowed to disgrace the Lestrange name? The name I tried to hard to fix! To reestore to power! To greatness! That's all it does, mother. It lables the Lestrange women as whores."

Her eyes flashed at the last word and she cast a silent spell. I fell to the ground, but refused to scream in pain.

"I won't kill you because you have a child of your own."

At least I won't be dying. "Where's Draco?"

"He is with his mother. He refused to come to the manor for you. Some love."

My heart clenched, "Where is he?"

"He ran away from the Spain manor. He didn't even care to check on your safety before he apparated. I don't know where he is, but he is a traitor in the Dark Lord's eyes now."

"Then consider him and I divorced. I don't date traitors," I hissed, begging for my mother's approval.

"We're using you as leverage," she said casually, walking around me in a threatening manner. "Draco will come for you eventually, and the Dark Lord will kill him."

"But Abraxus-"

"Was a trap to get to you," Bellatrix laughed. "You honestly thought Cissy was going to protect you?"

I didn't answer, but she didn't want one, "We'll come back for you later. See if you're willing to talk."

The celler doors shut and I sank down to the ground, huddling as close to the wall as possible. The December air was frigid against my skin.

One meal a day. That's what I was given. I wasn't tortured, but I was only fed once. A piece of bread, soup, and some chicken. The days passed and I lost track of time. My weight was also a reminder of how long I was gone. I was dropping pounds crazy fast.

"Dinner," my mother spat, dropping the plate on the ground in front of me.

"I actually refer to it as lunch," I said rather confident.

My mother glared at me before retreating. They honestly thought Draco would come for me? Please, he's to stay with the children. We always agreed that if one of us gets captured, we'd stay with the children. I even made him swear to it. The children would get one parent, if not both, and they would be fine.

The next day, I didn't recieve a meal at all. Nor the next day. I was slowly starving to death. I could feel the muscles in my body tensing every few minutes. My stomach clenched when I wiffed a scent of something foul, like the rats scurrying through the cellar. I slowly laid down, my eyes fluttering to a close when the door opened.

I could see anything. Just the white light that came from the door. Then I heard my angels voice. I didn't deserve my angel. I was a Death Eater and I killed people.

"Bella, hold on. Bella, please."

"You shouldn't be here," I managed to whisper.

I heard his chuckle, "Bella, baby, you got to get up. Don't - come on, Bella. Look at me."

I blinked my eyes focusing on his face, "You can't be here."

"They're dead," he whispered, nuzzling his head in my filthy hair. "They're all dead. Harry did it. He defeated him."

"Oh, god," I whispered. My frail arms wound around his neck and I hugged him with everything I had in me. "Merlin, we're safe."

"I searched everywhere for you. I thought you were in America at first, but Alice kept seeing you in a small celler and after she sketched it, I came here immediately. I'm so sorry it took me so long."

"You're here now, that's all that matters."

He picked me up surprisingly easily and called for an elf.

"Cook Bella some food. And run a hot bath for her."

"Yes, Master," the elf trembled before leaving. Draco walked with me in his arms up to his bedroom and then the bathroom.

"Where are the children?"

"My mother has Abraxus," he said softly, setting me on the counter and pulling my filthy disgusting clothes off. "Arty is with Harry and Hermione right now. They wanted me to find you."

I nodded, sighing in relief. "But aren't they in school?"

"Bella," he said so gently I looked up at him, "It's May. School's out because of the final battle."

"I missed it?" I whispered.

"Come on," he said, picking me up and then setting me down in the tub full of hot water. I sighed in bliss and he chuckled.

"The elves will bring you some food, when was the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago," I croaked. His eyes widened, but he looked away and grabbed some shampoo. Before I knew it, he was massaging my scalp and I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I should have fought them. I ran and I tried to leave, but I fell unconscious. I tried so hard and I left you with- oh god, and when Mother questioned me about why we didn't tell her, she said you ran and that you wouldn't come for me. Of course, I knew you wouldn't. We made that Vow. But she - I said things I shouldn't have. I said that I would divorce you for not coming for me. And that you were a traitor and-"  
His hand was firmly on my mouth, stopping me from talking, "I don't care. They're all dead."

"My father as well?"

"Yes," he said softly, rinsing my hair out. "I killed him myself."

"Who got my mother?"

"Molly did before I could. She was threatening to kill Ginny and well- "

"Molly killed her," I sighed in relief. "Thank god. I thought she was going to make me starve to death."

"Hey, now, here's some food."

He reached down and picked up a plate, handing it to me. I dug in hungrily and rested the plate on the corner of the tub ring.

"I'll survive a few more hours," I guessed.

* * *

Review for me! reviews! Alright, peoples. I want TEN reviews and I'll pu t the next chapter up! Get me to seventy and I'll love you long time! 70 people! SEVENTY!

And yes, you can review more than once for one chapter if you aren't logged in. I'll still count it as as many reviews as you review!

THank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and has stuck by me thorugh the journey! Keep it up and I'll hold up my end of the deal!


	44. Chapter 44

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I don't remember going to bed that night, but I do remember waking up to the grumbling of my stomach. But the scent that assulted my senses was the sweet scent of bacon and my mouth absolutely watered. I leapt up and walked towards the kitchen to find Winky pulling bacon out of the microwave.

"Mistress needs lots of food, Winky says," Winky stated happily, tossing the bacon in front of me. "Winky will make Mistress lots more food!"

"Thank you, Winky," I said sincerely, chewing on the bacon hungrily. Draco stumbled through the door minutes later just as Winky put two plates of crepes on the table.

"Nice sleep?" I asked Draco, shoveling food into my mouth. He yawned, nodding.

"Potter wrote me and we're going to visit him after breakfast, if you're well enough."

"I just needed food," I said softly. "I'll be fine. Besides, I want to see how big our daughter's gotten."

"She spoke yesterday," Draco said after a moment of silence. My fork clattered to the plate, creating a deafening clang.

"What?"

"She spoke her first word," Draco said, meeting my eyes.

Tears pooled into them and I gasped, "I missed it?"

"I wasn't there either. Granger was. She was putting on her shoes, and Arty said it."

"Said what?"

He smiled softly, "Mama."

My heart caught and I looked down, "I know what her second word will be."

"It better be Father," Draco muttered.

I giggled, "Is someone jealous? Draco, I never took you for the jealous type."

He chuckled, "Then you don't know me."

I looked at him, giving him a 'duh' look. "Boy, I know you in and out. I know you don't get jealous. . . anymore."

He smirked and finished his plate. "You done stuffing your face."

I glared at him, shoving another forkful of bacon. I let my fork fall back on the plate before standing up. I took Draco's wand and waved it over my clothing. "I don't know where my wand is," I explained quietly. I handed Draco his wand back and he took my arm, apparating without warning. We landed in Sirius's old house. I breathed in the scent of the musky wood and sighed, "Just like I remembered."

Draco chuckled and pulled me inside the door to the sitting room, Hermione was sitting with Arty on her lap, and Harry was sitting across from her.

"You found her!" Harry laughed. He hugged me and I winced as he squeezed one of my bruises, but didn't let it show.

"Thank you so much," I breathed in his ear. I squeezed him back and he chuckled before letting go. "We're safe now."

"Narcissa was looking for you earlier, Malfoy," Harry said. "I sent her to the Manor."

"We'll have to make this quick then," Draco sighed.

"No," I said, touching his arm. "Cissy can wait five minutes longer than eternity. Besides, she can enter the manor herself anyways. It's her fault I was captured."

"What?" Draco sputtered.

I flushed, and sat down next to Hermione, taking my child off of her lap. "Abraxus had an untracable tracking charm on him. Like the Trace from the Ministry, but different. It allowed them to break the wards. She could not have known, but my mother said she did."

"You're mother is-"

"Dead," I said calmly. "I know. And I'll have to find Molly later to thank her for it."

"You're not sad?" Hermione asked.

"Cissy was more my mother than Bellatrix," I shrugged.

"You're lucky. You're parents are bad people and now they're gone. My parents-"

"What happened?" I whispered, touching her arm to comfort her.

"I erased their memories as soon as I got home for summer break," she sighed. "I didn't want them to come for me when the war got wild. I sent them to Australia. Death Eaters reversed the memory charm and they killed them."

"Oh, Granger!" I gasped. I put my arms around her as best I could with Arty in my lap.

"I don't know who did it," she told me, pulling away. "But when I do find out, I will hunt thrm down and kill them."

"What if they're already dead?" I murmured questioningly. It was more likely they were dead than alive.

"Then I'll dance on their graves," Hermione said seriously. I cracked a smile.

"Who all died?" I asked after a moment of silence. Draco and Harry had disappeared off somewhere. It was just us girls.

"Fred, Tonks, Lupin, your parents, Lucius," she started, taking a deep breath. My eyes widened at Lucius's name. Cissy must be crushed. "A few little kids. Kingsley, Snape, Ron.  
My eyes were wide in disbelief, "That's all?"

She shook her head, "There were most of the Death Eaters. I didn't take time to collect their names."

"That was probably wise of you," I murmured. "So, Ron's dead. . ."

Her eyes looked away from me hastilly. "Yeah."

"Who got him?"

"I did. . ." she murmured, tears in her eyes. "It was an accident! I was firing the killing curse at Rodolphus, but he moved out of the way at the last second and . . . it hit Ron. You can't tell anyone!"

"Your secret it safe with me," I smiled, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. We've all killed someone.

* * *

Alright, so I've gone review crazy. . . I'm currently taking pills called Reviewicide to stop myself from asking for reviews. Just review if you want to:) I guess.

Half of you probably aren't reading this. So, Imma take advantage of the half that are and say this:

I'm not sure how much longer to continue this. Should this be the end? Should I- Nevermind:) I got it. Ok, so my second question, what should it be like in the end? If you read my blog for this story you'd know how many kids there are between Draco and Bella, half of the people that are reading this probably didn't even know about the blog! haha. Ok, anyways, here we go:) Last question! Drum roll please! badadadadadadada. . . How many of you are inkpop fans? Or write on inkpop?

Review! (Sorry, my pills must be wearing off)


	45. Chapter 45

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

That night, Molly invited us to dinner. Of course, I was still disgustingly skinny from all my weight loss, but I decided that if anything will make me gain some fat, it will be Molly's cooking. I put on some Muggle clothes that I had found in the master bedroom's closet. I passed my old bedroom daily, but I could not enter. I refused to enter.

But I knew I had to eventually. All my belongings that mother did not pack for me hiding out were still in there. My expensive jewelery, my gowns and robes. Practically everything I held of value. Except for my children.

Draco was sure Cissy and Abraxus would be there. Molly had extending the invite to them as well.

When we apprated there, Arty was fussy.

"Arty," I murmured. "Please, just relax?"

She squirmed a little more, but was quiet.

"That's my big girl," I chuckled to her. Opening the door, Molly smiled widely at me.

"Trixy, dear!" She cried. "You look so skinny! What were they feeding you?"

"Nothing worth it, I assure you," I laughed, hugging her with one arm.

"Oh, Teddy would love to play with her," Molly gushed. "He's in the living room. And, Trixy?"

"Yes?" I inquired, stopping from walking into the living room.

"Don't flip."

"Flip on what?" I asked, cautious.

She wouldn't answer. She was too busy hugging Draco. I continued on into the living room and saw George looking washed out, Hermione and Harry trying to comfort him, and then the Cullen's.

"Oh, joy," I said sarcastically. "Thank you for the warning, Molly," I muttered. I found Teddy sitting on the rug by the fireplace with a few blocks in front of him. I croutched down and smiled as Teddy looked up and his brown eyes locked with mine.

"Hello, Teddy," I greeted. "This is Arty. Is it alright if she plays with you?"

Teddy was just watching me and I giggled, sitting down. I set Arty down and she grabbed a block and started to hit it on the ground. "Woah," I scolded. I touched her wrist softly. "No beating the house to a pulp."

Arty sighed dramatically and took another block, beating them together.

"Ok, that's a little better," I admitted.

"Bella, how are you?" Alice asked.

I looked up and shrugged, "As good as you can get for rotting in a cellar for five months."

"I kept having visions of you talking to your mother," Alice admitted. "But I didn't know where you were."

"There's a reason why," I said softly. They heard me, of course.

"Why?"

"The Manor was charmed by the Dark Lord to illusion it and all rooms inside so that they appeared to anyone not welcome as a home somewhere else," I said breezily.

"You sure know a lot of what the Dark Lord did," Edward muttered.

"Yes, I supposse I do."

"How did you know about the illusion?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled, "Because the day he marked me was the day he put it up."

"Is the illusion gone now?"

"You have to ask Draco," I sighed, watching Teddy and Arty pile blocks together and knocking them down at the same time. "I wouldn't know."

"Dinner, dears!" Molly called. I followed everyone to the dining room which was huge. Magically enlarged if I guessed. There were enough seats for everyone and I sat next to Draco, Arty on my lap. The seat next to me was empty and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to engage in mindless dinner talk.

We started to eat and I was making sure I took in as much as possible without being a pig.

"You have to eat more, Trixy!" Molly cried, passing a bowl of chicken to me.

"Molly, I still haven't thanked you," I said, taking the chicken and putting a piece on my plate.

"For?" she asked, confused.

"For killing my mother. If I wasn't in that stupid celler I would have done it myself. But I will thank you for doing it."

"She nearly tried to kill me," Ginny said quietly. "She deserved it."

"That she did," I agreed. Molly looked shocked. She probably thought I'd be on a terror and trying to avenge my mother. No, not this child. Hell, my mother probably expected me to.

An owl interrupted the easy dinner chatter among guests. It swooped down and landed in the middle of the table. Which also happened to be directly in front of me. All eyes fell on me, but I recognized the bird. As did Draco.

"Kill it," I snapped. Draco looked at me incredulously.

"In the middle of dinner!"

I took his wand from his pocket, rose and cast a charm on the bird, causing it to float in front of me and outside. I knew people had followed. I killed the bird in the backyard. Then I took the note from its claws. It was addressed to my daughter.

"Fuck you!" I shouted. I burnt the letter and then the bird before walking inside and handing Draco back his wand.

"What was that about?"

"That bird is not a little messenger owl," I said bitterly, running my tongue along my cheek in frustration.

"Who's was it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Tom Riddle's," I spat.

There were gasps and Harry recovered first. "Who was the letter addressed to?"

"Artemis Venia Malfoy-Riddle," I hissed. "That's even her name."

"How did he send the bird?"

"The bird was exhausted," I sighed, clenching my fists in anger. "It was probably sent days ago from a far off spot. And it would have just now reached her."

"What do you think it contained?" Molly whispered.

"Well, Artemis is his 'heir' so I'd expect a letter telling her to take over. Which is not going to happen. He honestly thought that she'd be able to read it? Oh, that arrogant, half-blood-"

"Enough," Draco said calmly. He rubbed soothing circles on my hand and I relaxed.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Why would he send the letter? He didn't know he was going to lose," Harry said confused.

"Think about it," I said, pointing at Harry.

"I'm thinking," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, so he wanted the Cullen's, right? Because he wanted to know if he was going to win or lose. And he wanted Edward because he wanted to know what the Order was planning." He nodded, as did everyone else. "Alright, and when I came back without them, he had to ensure the Death Eaters futures by conceiving an heir. Granted, Arty is a girl, but he thought she still had his blood. When the final battle ensued, he sent the owl and made sure it took long enough that Arty'd recieve it after the war was over. He knew he was going to lose."

"It does make sense," Hermione nodded. "I'll give you that."

I nodded and looked at Molly, "I got rid of the bird, just so you don't have to go looking for it later."

"Thank you dear," she smiled at me, but I could see the worry in her brow. "Now, who wants dessert!"

And things were back to normal. Just like that.

* * *

I'm thinking just a few more chapters. I'll get back to you on the exact number of chaps left on the next chapter I post. This is it for a few hours at least. I need to work on doing my mother stories. . . :) So, here ya go! Review!


	46. Chapter 46

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Cissy arrived just as Molly came back with dessert. Abraxus was in her arms and she gave a soft smile to everyone. "I'm terribly sorry I'm late," she started. "I was caught up at the Ministry filing paperwork for. . . widowing things."

I saw how crestfallen she was and I stood up, hugging her. "Cissy, I'm so glad you're here!" I whispered.

She seemed to relax a little, but stiffly took a seat next to me.

"Are you hungry, Narcissa?" Molly asked kindly.

"Oh, no, no. I ate about an hour ago."

"Oh, well if you get hungry, I have plenty of leftovers. Would you like any dessert?" Molly smiled, genually happy that she came.

"If it's not. . . if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all! Dig in, everyone!" Molly chimed. I took a small portion, as did Narcissa.

"How are you?" I asked quietly.

"I've been better," she admitted, taking a small bite of the chocolate pie.

I smiled sadly, "I'll miss him, Ciss."

"Me too," she sighed. "He didn't deserve to die in jail. I heard the Dark Lord punished him for -" she stopped and looked at Abraxus in her lap.

"He didn't!" I gasped. A few people started to listen into our conversation.

"He found out that I had given birth to another son," she muttered. "And he was furious because his child wasn't a boy. He lashed out. I barely escaped with my life. I tried sending him to you," she trailed off and ran a hand absently through Abraxus's pale hair. "But he placed a tracking charm on him. I'm so sorry. If I would have known. That night he killed Lucius."

I placed a hand on her arm, "Everything will be alright."

"No," she sighed, looking up and her brown eyes catching mine. "They will not be. He's left permanent scars on us, Trixy," Cissy said, touching my shoulder. "You know that just as well as I do."

I winced, my eyes falling to my plate. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"No, 'tis in the past," I told her softly. "'Twon't hurt anymore."

"Have you been able to enter your bedroom since you've been at the manor?"

My eyes lifted, "How did you-"

"I know you," she said, her smile soft. "He's not only tainted your memories, but your mentality as well. Your emotions on the trama are about as awful as my emotions on my late husband's death." Her voice was quiet for a moment before she looked up again. "You and Draco are godparents."

There was something about the way she said that, that made my blood run cold. "Cissy, you're my rock right now. You were there for me when Draco wasn't, which may not have been often, but it was still enough to count. You helped me hide in Forks." My eyes flickered to Edward. "You helped me coat my memories and emotions of my failure. You helped me forget the tortures. You and my mother. You healed me," I took her hand and squeezed it. "You gave me the strength to move on."

"I'm afraid this is a different situation," she murmured to me.

"Cissy-" I tried to reason with her. To change her mind. But she stood abruptly and looked to Molly.

"Thank you for inviting me, but Siri is getting tired and I think it best to put him to bed. Thank you, again, all of you," she said softly.

"You're welcome anytime," Molly smiled, but worry was evident in her eyes.

Cissy nodded to her before walking out the door.

"Excuse me," I murmured, setting Arty down on the chair. I stood and followed Cissy out.

"Cissy! Please, reconsider," I pleaded. I opened the front door just as she descended the steps. "This isn't who you are. Cissy, Lucius would want you to go on. To be there for Abraxus. Nothing you do is going to change what he wants."

"You're wrong," was the only thing she said before apparating to god-knows-where.

"Cissy!" I cried. I threw my hands up in frustration and wiped angry tears from my eyes. "You are so God damn stupid, Cissy!"

I spun and entered the house, the door shutting behind me. "Draco, we're leaving. I have to go searching for your mother."

"Why?" Draco asked, immediately concerned. "What's wrong with her?" He picked up Arty. "Is everything alright?"

"She just made us godparents of Abraxus," I told her, giving him a look. He paled.

"You mean-" he whispered.

"I mean," I said to him, then to everyone at the table. "That if we don't find Cissy in the next few hours, we may never speak to her again in this side of the veil." 

* * *

Four more chaps! REVIEW!


	47. Chapter 47

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Those words on needing to find Cissy made the entire Order that was over for dinner at Molly's go into a frenzy. Molly offered to watch the kids and we all were off. I landed first in the Muggle home that my mother tried to send me to.

"Cissy!" I cried. I searched every room, top to bottom, but she wasn't here. I apparated to Malfoy Manor and saw the elves searching frantically, sobbing hysterically. They were already looking.

I apparated again and landed at Grimmauld Place. It was completely trashed. The walls had scorch marks from where fighting probably ensued. There were marks carved into them, names, I realized. People that had lived here. I had never noticed it before.

"CISSY!" I shouted. I raced up the stairs, looking through every room. When I reached the top floor, my steps faltered as I found a note pinned to the door.

With shakey hands, I plucked the note from its nail and read it.

"My dearest sons and my darling daughter,

I'm so sorry for this, but my heart cannot bear this much grief. I leave to Draco and Abraxus half of my properties each. Half of the inheritence and anything else left to be split between the two of them. To Trixy, I leave you my jewelery, it always looked prettier on you. Take care of Siri for me. I love him with all my hear.

The cliffs are lovely on a summers eve. I'll see the gray blue of Lucius's eyes, of Draco and Siri's, before I join him in the afterlife. Take care of him, my favorite little Malfoy's.

Love, Cissy"

The cliffs! The gray water! Reminding me of Draco's eyes! That's why the water was so mesmerizing! I dropped the letter, apparating with a crack.

"CISSY! NO!" I screamed. Her head snapped back to look at me before she blew me a soft kiss.

"This has nothing to do with you," her voice said softly. It was sad, regretful, but kind. What I was used to from her. "Love is a difficult magic. It's cruel at times, but its always there. Lucius and I were never meant to be in seperate worlds," she lowered her gaze and flipped a letter at the stone. I ignored it and rushed forward, desperately trying to reach her. She turned back to the sea, a small smile on her face. Her sea blue dress blew in the wind. My fingers barely touched the silky fabric before she took a step and disappeared over the edge.

"CISSY!" I cried. I ran into the stone wall of the railing, my hand fumbled for my wand. I couldn't get it out. I struggled and when I finally did get it out of my boot, it was too late. She was already under. "No!" I sobbed. I sank to the stone flooring and the tears overcame me.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice murmur.

"She's gone," I whispered, my voice breaking. My hand fumbled and failed to wipe at my eyes. "She dove. I tried to get to her. I tried to grab my wand. I couldn't get it out in time."

I was pulled into a strong chest and the tears flowed out harder. "She said love was cruel at times. She and your father were never meant to live in a world without each other."

I felt a warm moisture on my head and realized that Draco was crying as well.

"She's with my father now. She's happy," Draco murmured.

Another sound of apparation was heard, and then a rustle of parchment.

"This is her will," I heard 'Mione whisper to herself softly.

"She was too young," I sighed into Draco's shoulder before we just sat in silence, in eachother's embrace. 

* * *

This chapter made me cry. Oh, it was terrible writing, but it was necessary. I had to. Review and tell me your feelings, response, and what you thought. All reviews welcome. Flames as well.

-Nastya


	48. Chapter 48

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"We are gathered here today to honor the memory of Narcissa Violette Black-Malfoy," the priest said. My hand clutched Draco's, my eyes full of tears.

By the time they had found Cissy in the water, it was too late. Not only did she jump, but she had a vile of potion on her that would kill her instantly. It wasn't open, but if she should have lived, she would have used it.

She was adment on dying that day.

"Narcissa was the eldest of the three Black sisters," the priest continued. "Her hair was fair as a Malfoy's, but her eyes were as dark as the Black's. She was a perfect blend of the two and destined to be a Malfoy. When Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa met, they knew they were to be wed. An arranged marriage was all it seemed to be at first, but their loveless marriage turned into a ball of love and devotion."

He told stories of Lucius and Narcissa, how Narcissa was the prettiest woman he had seen come through the doors of the church - because, as I knew very well, Narcissa was a devoted Catholic. Narcissa had gone to church every Sunday. Every morning, she'd try to convince me to wake up early for it, but I refused, saying that sleep was good and I needed it. Those summers were every summer. Up until-

"Her suicide is an unfortunate incident," the priest sighed. HIs gray hair was short, but he ran a hand through it. "Let us beg for God's forgiveness for this sin. Let us pray."

And we prayed. Oh, did we pray. I think that with the way Draco looked when he was praying, he was thinking hard about her being forgiven. When I finished, my hand slowly ran up and down Draco's arm as a calming gesture.

"And the Lord has heard our prayers," he read from a paper in front of him. The recited a few more things from the Bible before we were to do the viewing. Draco and I stood, as we were first, and walked silently to the casket. It was closed. She had told me that she didn't want an open caskey. It had always given her the creeps and I had honored that now. My hand rested on the casket.

"I love you, Cissy," I murmured. Draco placed a white rose on the top before we let Andromeda and Tonks have their turn. As the only Black sister left alive, Andromeda was probably the closest to Narcissa besides Draco and I in the entire room.

I felt my hair turn a disgusting gray color as I let everything slip, but quickly recovered and turned it a steely blonde. I felt Draco take my arm and lead me back to the chairs.

Arty, who was sleeping, did not understand what was going on. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her to me.

Cissy had been so excited to be a grandmother. She had made the entire nursary perfect and had everything ready. Only instead of giving her that, we ran. Granted, she ran as well, but we ran before she could even meet her granddaughter. And when she finally did, it was the hour before she died. Oh my Merlin, I'm a terrible daughter-in-law.

The music started to fade into the background as people left to the cemetary. Draco offered his arm, a frown on his face, and then as soon as I took it, we apprated.

No words were exchanged at the burial. Just some prayers by the priest as he doused the coffin in Holy Water. I laid a silver rosary on the top and Draco placed his mother's lavender Bible on top. Without a single word, the coffin was lowered. People left as soon as it disappered underneath, but I stayed with Draco as he just stared at the hole, until sundown, when they started to fill the hole in.

"Draco, are you alright to leave?" I murmured softly, my hand on his forearm.

He gave a tight nod and squeezed my arm to him before the apparation took place.

* * *

Killing her off was necessary in this story. I'm sorry all Cissy lovers. We'll get back to Draco and Bella soon, as well as the Cullen's in the next chap. Oooo:)

-Nastya


	49. Chapter 49

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"This is the last will and testiment of Narcissa Violette Black-Malfoy," the head goblin at Gringotts announced. "To Bellatrix Cygnus Lestrange-Malfoy," he cleared his throat. "I leave all my gowns, in case you ever have need for them, as well as all of my jewelery. To Artemis Venya-"

"Venia," I corrected absently, my hand clutching Draco's.

"Sorry about that," the goblin apologized. "Venia Malfoy, I leave my books about childhood nursary rhymes and stories. Muggle or not. They are yours, my granddaughter. And I will always love you." Arty crawled on Draco's lap.

"To Blaise Zambini," Griphook continued. Blaise looked up in surprise. "I leave you fifty million galleons and a ticket to the entry of St. Mungo's psyco ward. Lord knows your mother needs it for all those poor souls she calls husbands."

Blaise chuckled lightly.

"To Daphne Greengrass- soon-to-be -Zambini, I leave you my mother's horrendous music. You will like it, but me growing up with having to hear it all day, I don't. Keep it in safe care. To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave the Black library. Of which, you will find every book you will ever need. To Harry James Potter-"

"Knew it," I laughed. "Good one, Cissy."

"I leave twenty million galleons to do as you wish for you, as long as you promise me that you will marry that fine girl of yours, Hermione.

"To my dear sister that I have missed, Andromeda Black-Tonks. To you, I leave a hundred million galleons, the Black title, as it was once mine, and half of my properties in Ireland, Iceland, France, and Germany. Mother was never kind about you marrying Ted and you deserve at least this. To Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, I leave the properties in Canada, as well as the title of Lady Black, your mother being Mistress. You recieve the Black fortune that I had possession of from Belltrix, my late sister, as well. There is cursed objects and spells on the items inside, so be sure to remove them before touching anything."

Tonks smiled softly.

"And lastly, to my son, Draco Orion Malfoy. My dear boy, I love you with everything I have. Not once ounce of my live will be lost when you are read this. I did what I did because of a broken heart and nothing more. I leave you custody of Abraxus Sirius Malfoy. I wish for him to go by Sirius, in honor of my late cousin. I leave you the rest of the Malfoy fortune. I leave you the properties in England, Scottland, and all other locations. I willingly leave you the Manor in which I resided in as of late, and Siri's desire to chew through the wood of his crib. I leave my journals, as well as your fathers. The entire contents of Lucius's office, as well as all chain companies we own. You will not need to work, but make sure they are to be kept in Order. Anything else that needs dealing with, you can do so yourself. This is my final will and testament dated May fourteenth, 1999.

"Love forever, Narcissa Violette Black."

. . .

It had been months since Cissy's funeral. Arty was beginning to talk baby talk, with a mash of English. I had vowed to myself to teach her everything I was taught by Cissy. All languages I know. All tricks on household spells. All anything worth it.

She was a metamorphagus like me, but I believed that within time she would possess the trait. She was fast and agile. A born Quidittch player. Her eyes were still vibrant and a dull blue-gray. But she wasn't my concern today.

I was literally freaking out in the bathroom.

"You are never allowed to fucking touch me again, Draco!" I shouted.

"What happened? Bella, please, open the door."

"NO!" I cried. "Ugh, I can't believe you! Artemis is not even two and I'm just supposed to shit out another one! I can't handle more than one right now! Are you kidding me! I'm a skinny as all get out from the food-thing in the beginning of the year!"

Looking in the mirror, my make-up running down my face.

"You're pregnant?" he sputtered. I opened up the door and glared at him.

"Yes, you retard," I snapped. "Ugh, I hate you so much right now."

"What's wrong with this?" he demanded.

"We're eighteen?" I guessed sarcastically. "Look, I know this is a lot for you, but for me, I'm not ready. I can barely handle Arty. Another one will be worse than what we have now. Draco, I'm scared of being an awful mother. Turning into what my mother was. Turning into a heartless bitch. I'm terrified."

"You won't turn into her. You know why?"

I shook my head, leaning into his shoulder and breathing in his scent.

"Because you're perfect. You're a perfect mother. Arty adores you. Who's to say this child won't either?"

"Because I'll forget something and he or she could die," I muttered. "And I wouldn't-"

"You had none of these fears with Arty," Draco murmured. "And you have Abraxus down pat. You will be perfect. And I'm not going to let you just rot away on your own with them. I got your back."

An owl interrupted our moment and I sighed, taking the pink parchment. Daphne, of course.

"Oh, damn," I muttered. "Daphne's having her baby? Since when was she pregnant?"

Draco shrugged, "But I say we go there now and ask questions later."

"With you. Winky!"

"What can Winky do for Mistress Malfoy?"

"Watch the children while we're gone. We shan't be long. If you need anything, contact me."

"Winky will do, Mistress."  
"Thank you," I murmured, grabbing Draco's arm and apparating.

. . .

"What's his name?" I asked, looking at the tan little bundle in her arms.

Daphne smiled softly. "Orion Lucius Zambini."

"Going Malfoy, are you?" I teased. "And since when were you pregnant! I didn't even know!"

"Well, it started before the war was over and well, we didn't want to endanger me or the child, so we pretended nothing was the matter and we sort of assumed that . . . things would be fine again. But, well, we got a little caught up with everything going on and well it just slipped our minds."

"Slipped your mind that you were pregnant?" I teased. "You're not even married! You're mother would be beating you senseless."

"Daphne laughed and stroked Orion's cheek, "Yeah, I know she would, but you know what?"

"Hmm?" I asked, smiling at the baby boy in her arms.

"If I had to go back, knowing what would happen if I chose to be with Blaise, I wouldn't change a thing," she said softly. And I knew she meant it. And oddly, it seemed to shift the world for me. Because, I wouldn't change anything I've done either.

"I know what you mean," was all I said as I offered to hold my godson.

* * *

Killing her off was necessary in this story. I'm sorry all Cissy lovers. We'll get back to Draco and Bella soon, as well as the Cullen's in the next chap. Oooo:)

-Nastya


	50. Chapter 50

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

That one child I was pregnant with? Yeah, that turned into two. Twins. Identical, according to the healer at Mungo's. I swear to god, I'm going to kill Draco.

"You could always do a Muggle C-Section?"

I glared at him, "And let them cut me open?" I said harshly. He winced. "Yeah, I thought so."

"You wouldn't be in any pain for long," he reasoned.

"We still have to chose names," I mumbled, elbowing him in the side. "Mind getting the book?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from over his paper.

"Fine," I snapped. I stood up and walked out. Once I reached the library, I saw Granger flipping through the books.

"What are you doing in my library?" I asked, looking at her cautiously.

"Draco told me to get this book I needed for-"

"Yeah, I don't really care," I interrupted. "I'm too worried about ripping Draco's head off."

"You look better," Hermione tried to cheer me up.

I glared at her, "Fatter, you mean."

"Well, you were way too skinny before. It's better like that, right?"

I thought about it, summoning the baby name book. "Yeah, I suppose your right. Hey, when you leave, mind actually telling me first?"

"Sure," she laughed. I wabbled to the tea room where Draco was still reading the paper.

"What do you think about . . . Yana?"

"Too foreign," Draco answered without looking up.

"Sally?"

"Too Muggle."

"Jesse Mae?"

"Too American."

"Lara?"

"Too . . . I just don't like it."

I sighed in frustration. "How about we look at past generations in our families."

That got him to look up. He folded the paper and tossed it onto the coffee table, "Now, I'm interested.

"You overview all males over the past five centuries. I'll overlook the females. Kapeesh?"

"Yeah," he nodded, walking to the fireplace and pulling a thick leather bound book. He sat down next to me and opened it. Flipping about fifty pages in, he pointed to a name. "What about this one?"

I smiled, "Considering who he is and what he's done before he died, I think that's a great idea."

"And this one."

He pointed to another name in the Delacour line, distant cousins of ours. Very distant.

"Perfect," I nodded.

"What abou this one if it's a girl?"

"You know its a boy and a girl, so of course there will be a girl. I really like this one though," I pointed to my great grandmother.

"It's very pretty. She could go by Cassy or Pia."

"And this would be her middle name, definately."

He was quiet for a moment as my finger touched the name. He nodded in silent agreement, but I saw his throat tighten as we swallowed.

"I agree," he said hoarsly. Abruptly, he stood and placed the book back over the fireplace. He left the room, leaving me there, shocked.

I stood up and rushed to the door where he left.

"Draco! Wait!" I called down the hall. He was walking quickly, towards Lucius's old office, now his.

His steps didn't falter. He acted as though he didn't hear me.

"Draco, Narcissa is a wonderful middle name and you know why?" I called. His footfalls came to an abrupt stop and he just stood, facing away from me. I took that as an okay to go on. "Because I loved her like my own mother and I tried everything I could to get to her quickly. I failed. And not a day goes by that I wish I could have changed something, but I can't! But I will have her with us, every day. I will have her with us through my daughter. Through our daughter. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No," I heard him whisper, I was nearly able to reach his arm now. He looked at me as my hand touched his elbow.

"I'm sorry. If I would have known you'd get upset about this, I would kept it to myself," I told him earnestly. I took his hand. "It's not been long enough for you, has it?"

"It's been ten months since she's passed, Bella," he sighed. "I should be over her, I shoul-"

"No, Draco. You shouldn't be anything. It takes time, but over time you'll come terms. She'll never be replaced. You and I both know that. She was a wonderful woman. She did what she had to and-" I paused, cupping Draco's cheek. "If I were her, I would have done the same thing."

"No," he said so suddenly that I blinked in shock. The fierceness of his gaze caused the sincere moment to recoil like a rubberband snapping. "You will not-"

"You wouldn't be able to stop me," I smiled wryly.

He grimmaced, "Well, Cassie and Reg will not have to deal with your death anytime soon."

"Nor yours, correct?" I teased.

"Correct."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, tucking me into his side as we walked to the study, or as he liked to call it, his study.

I stopped suddenly, causing Draco to look at me worriedly. "What's wrong?"

I clutched his arm as a contraction hit me. "Oh, my God. I'm going to kill you!"

"I take it that I'm not getting anything soon?" he chuckled nervously.

I glared at him, watching closely as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "You'll that right," I snarled. "Call the fucking nurse!"

He walked me to the study and sat me down on a chair. He threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and Floo called the nurse from Mungo's. Five minutes later, he returned with my personal nurse, Hannah Abbott, and she rushed to my side.

"How far apart are the contractions?" she asked me, helping me up.

"I don't know. I don't have a watch," I snapped.

She walked me to the bedroom and I didn't see Draco.

"Alright, just relax," she coaxed. "Breathe."

"I know what to do," I snapped once again.

She lowered me onto the bed and transfigured my dress robes into a long t-shirt. "Alright, you look to be about ten centemeters. You're going the natural way?"

I nodded, "I refuse to be cut open."

"Alright, but I suggest you take this, it will help." She handed me a vial full of crystal blue liquid. I drank it greedily. The pain started to lessen until I couldn't feel anything.

"Where's Draco?"

"My Merlin!" A voice called as they entered the bedroom. I looked up and saw Daphne. "Ready for this, girfriend?"

"Fuck you, Daphne," I hissed. "You've only had one."

"Thank god," she grinned. She sat down next to me and moved the hair out of my face.

"Alright, Trixy, you need to push."

"Not until I rip off Draco's-"

"Now, don't curse your husband, dear. It's not very polite," Draco smirked, entering the room.

"Oh, you'll be regret-"

"Trixy, you need to push now," Hannah interrupted. Daphne clutched my hand and Draco was quickly at my side.

Three hours of screaming at Hannah and promising to tear her to shreds, Regulus Thierry Malfoy was born. About three minutes later, Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy. I had had enough of children, I swore to God.

"Here," Hannah smiled softly, handing me my son and daughter. Daphne sighed in content as she stroked the girls pale blonde hair. "She's beautiful."

"He's going to be having girls kneeling," Draco chuckled.

I glared at him, "I'm not fucking talk to you, Draco. Never."

"Bella," he pleaded.

"Daphne, did you hear something?"

"What?" she asked, stiffling her laughter.

"Must have been the wind," I shrugged. I saw Draco's jaw drop and I laughed.

"Now we have little kids to grow up together," I told both of them, drinking the potion Hannah handed me.

My stomach instantly shrunk and I felt fully rejuvinated.

"And maybe my son will marry Arty or Cassie," Daphne winked.

"Nope, neither of my girls are going to marry ever," Draco interrupted. "They're staying virgins forever and will be nuns."

I rolled my eyes, "No, Daphne, you and I will take them to the club just around the bend and we'll make sure they have some fun with some hotties."

"No one's hotter than me," Draco smirked.

"I called you ugly on our wedding day for a reason, Draco," I sighed. "You don't seem to understand the truth to my words."

He glared at me, "Not cool."

"You're frigid," I giggled.

"I'll go find Hermione," Daphne said suddenly. "And Arty and Siri."

She was gone before I could say a word, leaving me and Draco to fuss over the two babies, Hannah cleaning up the mess.

* * *

This was the last chapter. . . *tears* but I will post an epilogue soon. I promise! Great talking to y'all, but I got to go and write the epilogue quickly for ya! Review and you'll get it even sooner!


	51. Epilogue

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

CPOV:

As he approached me, I knew he was hunting me. Of course, I knew him. I grew up with him. Hell, I even loved him. But that last part was a secret between us siblings. Reg, Missy, Siri, Orion, and I, we were like as tight as five peas in a pod. Even though there was about a two year age difference between the eldest - Missy - Artemis if you use her Christian name - and me - Cassie - or Cassiopeia.

"I'll leave you two be," Missy murmured, her long chestnut hair swaying as she sauntered away to some poor soul that would be her next victim.

Orion walked up to me and held out a champagne glass. "Don't worry, you dad's not looking."

"Father would have a fit," I agreed, laughing. I downed the glass and clinked my fingers on the glass as I finished. "That was most refreshing. I haven't talked to you since. . . yesterday?"

"The day before," he grinned, winking.

"Oh, my memory isn't always the greatest," I sighed. "Mother really insists on a potion to fix it, but then you wouldn't be able to correct me."

"And its those moments I look forward to most."

"You want to dance?"

"Yes," I answered, holding my hand out. He took it and led me on the dance floor. My parents had renewed their wedding vows about an hour ago, something about their twentieth wedding anniversary and they wanted to make this one right and with all of their friends instead of enemies. I didn't ask what they meant. I assume they were talking about the second war.

The slow song was like a drum, making my heart beat ceremoniously. I raised my eyebrow at Blaise.

"Cass, we're eighteen, me nearly nineteen. I think your parents can handle us dancing."

"'Twasn't that I was referring to."

He smirked, "You mean this?" Before I could ask what he meant, he stopped the dance and pressed his lips to mine. I heard gasps as people noticed, but grinned against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

A throat cleared from behind me and Orion stepped back quickly. "Mr. M-Malfoy-"

"Daddy," I gasped, spinning around. Missy was giggling with Reg in the corner. Siri was with them, shaking his head sadly. This was either going to end with me dead, or with Orion dead.

"Rion, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dad asked.

"Uh," he stuttered. He looked at me.

"Hey, this was your idea," I said, crossing my arms. Orion looked betrayed, but sent me a wink.

"Sure, Mr. Malfoy. In the garden?"

My father looked at him a moment before nodding. I slipped into the crowd and walked up the my siblings and Uncle.

"I hate you," I said slowly, making sure they understood it.

"And we love you, sis," Missy laughed.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked, looking over to the door at which my father and Orion escaped too. I saw Blaise, Orion's father, and Daphne talking to my mum, who looked relieved. Wait, relieved? "Better question, is mum okay?"

"They thought you'd end up like me," Missy shrugged.

I saw Sebrina in the crowd, walking over to Missy. "Brina! Did you see?" Missy called.

Missy was a lesbian. I didn't care, none of us did, but my parents must have thought I was as well, since I hadn't dated anyone - that they knew about, mind you - throughout my life. Sebrina was Miss's girlfriend. Sebrina was a perfect match for her. They had the same personallity and were drop dead gorgeous. Of course, they were completely lesbian. They did have sex with guys on the side. So, they were more accurately bi. Missy and Brina were about married in my eyes. They never argued like most married couples, but they did do everything else together.

"What?" Brina laughed, her Welsh accent slipping through. "The make-out in the middle of the dance floor? Oh, yes, hun, I saw. And it's about time."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Brin. You can't honestly think that it would happen anytime soon."

"Considering what you do and don't tell your parents," Brin grinned, "This would have come out before anything else."

I glared at her, "Dad's chatting him up right now. Ugh, all his idea, I swear. Rian's going to get it when he gets back."

"Which looks to be now," Siri laughed. "They both look cheerful."

"Yeah, look at Dad," Reg murmured to me. "He looks pretty happy."

"Relieved," Missy corrected. I could see how much it hurt her, the fact that mum and dad looked down on her because she was gay. They didn't like it, but accepted it because she was their first daughter. They had talked to me about it, asked if I had any urges towards girls, but I explained to them - awkwardly - that I had sexual intentions with guys only. It was embarrassing, to say the least. But Missy didn't care what they thought. She was happy with where she was and she didn't care.

"They just don't understand," Brina murmured to Miss.

"We're green," Orion winked, looking at me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tucked me to him. "Dad's talking to Mr. Malfoy now," he told the rest of them. "Apparently, they're in need of a 'friendship evaluation for future events' or something like that. That's what your dad said exactly."

"Oh, god. Father's gone off the rocker," Missy sighed. "Looks like my favor won't be granted anytime soon."

Orion snorted, "Like it would have anyway."

"Ah, touchee," Missy smirked.

"Cass, a walk with me, please?" Orion murmured in my ear. My face lit up and I nodded.

. . .

"Where are we going?" I asked as we left the property of the Malfoy Manor.

"This way," Orion smirked. "Come on."

"Ri-"

"Come on, I won't let anything hurt you, I promise."

"These are the woods," I protested. "Werewolves reside in here."

"It's not a full moon," he sighed. "Come on."

I saw a flash of white at my side and froze, "Ri- soemthing's here."

He looked back at me and saw the fear in my eyes, "What-"

The flash interrupted him because he backed up, towards the property.

"Vampires," he murmured. His wand was out instantly, mine following shortly afterwards.

"Show yourself!" Orion shouted.

A bronze haired boy stopped in front of us. Edward Cullen.

"Oh, its just Edward," I exhaled in relief, lowering my wand. "Mum's inside, Edward."

"I know. I don't want to be there."

"Well, I really don't want to talk to you," I countered. "Orion and I are walking here."

Orion chuckled, hugging me to his chest, my back against him. "If you'll leave us, please."

Edward was gone without a word and I sighed. He was really creepy. I spoke my thoughts aloud and Orion agreed with me. "Strange, more like it," he chuckled.

We walked deeper into the woods, until I could only see the outer wall of the property we had just come from.

"What are we doing?" I giggled, running to catch up with him. He stopped and I gasped when I saw where we were. The cresent moon was just rising and touched the tip of the vast lake in front of me. I was in awe. It was absolutely beautiful here. "What is this place?"

"Your dad told me about it. He said it'd help set the mood."

"No, he did not," I laughed. "That's not my father."

"Oh, but he did."

"What were you talking about?"

"He asked how long we were going out," he shrugged.

"And?"

"And I said about four years."

"And?" I pressed.

"Oh, nothing. Just a few questions on my part."

"About?"

He didn't answer, he just looked at the moon. "Cass, what are we?"

I shrugged, looking out onto the lake, "I actually assumed we were boyfriend/girlfriend since we started dating, but if I was wrong, please correct me."

"That's what I thought we were too. So, if I ask you to marry me, you'll be fine with it?"

"Of course I would be. . . wait," I said cautiously. "What is this about?"

He turned to face me, an easy smirk on his face, "So I may have asked your father a few questions. . ."

"About. . .?"

"Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy," he smirked. I thought he just meant that he asked questions about me. But after a dramatic pause, in which I wasn't sure what to say, he got on one knee and spoke, "We've not only grown up together, but we've gone to school together, hung together, and did everything, really, together. If you'll do the honor, will you marry me?"

My blinked in surprise, "And my father approved of this?"

"Of course. Or I wouldn't be doing this, right?"

"I'm not so sure you wouldn't," I said cautiously. I saw him pull out a ring box, "But yes, I'll marry you."

"But I didn't even open the ring box yet!" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "My bad. Because if its a shit ring I'll never say yes," I muttered sarcastically.

He opened the box and pulled a Slytherrin's queen worthy ring. I gasped in surprise. I honestly didn't expect him to do this, let alone be prepared. "Oh my Merlin!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Orion chuckled.

"You better!" I laughed. He slid the ring on my finger and I launched myself into his arms, meeting him halfway for a kiss. A hot kiss.

"I love you, Cassie," Orion murmured in my ear, hugging me to him.

"I love you more, Ri," I whispered into his shoulder. I knew he heard me because his chuckle vibrated through his chest.

"So, when's the wedding?"

I smacked his chest, "We have to decide, you idiot. Come on, let's enjoy the party."

"Announcing anything?" he asked.

"It's mum and dad's day. We'll announce it tomorrow."

I slid the ring around so that the diamond was facing my palm. I wouldn't ruin my mum and dad's first real, full out, wedding for the world. They'd been through so much together, according to Aunt 'Mione. She never got into details, but I saw the Death Eater mark on Dad's arm and knew it was worse than she did. But it was over now. And I was just happy where I was, in Orion's arms.

"And here's the newly official couple!" Blaise Zambini announced.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Mr. Zambini."

"It's just, Blaise dear. And let me say, welcome to the family. Daphne and I have been planning for your wedding since you were born."

"No you weren't," my mother interrupted, glaring at Blaise. "I told you, as did Draco, none of my girls are getting married."

"Well I'm not," Missy called. My friends laughed, as did a few close family friends, but my mum blushed a little.

"Shame. I always thought white was your color, dear," Mother teased to Miss.

"Eh," Missy shrugged. "It washes me out."

"So, what did you say?" Blaise demanded.

"Tooooooo?" I drew out.

Orion chuckled, his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest. "She said yes."

"Ri!" I gasped. "I told you to wait until tomorrow."

"Too late now!" My mother laughed. "Draco! I'm going to flay you alive! How dare you-" I tuned her out and turned to my soon-to-be in-laws.

"I guess I'm family now."

Daphne laughed and hugged me, "When Orion told me, I about fainted."

"Oh, no yelling his full name. That's what dad would have done," I teased.

"I was tempted," she nodded.

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, "It must be a pureblood thing."

The four of us laughed at our joke and I noticed Missy and Brin talking to a few cute guys around their age. Oh god, no sleep for me tonight.

* * *

This was it, peeps. I know, I'm just as sad. I actually finished this story quicker than intended, but that's good, cuz now I gotta finish my other stories. . . anyways, tell me your thoughts and feelings on the entire story and I'll take the suggestions to heart as I finish the others:) FLAMES WELCOME!

-Nastya


	52. Chapter 52

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
